She's Going Where!
by Euphrosyne
Summary: Strong arms swung her around, snaking around her waist, bringing her into a passionate kiss. Face flushed with embarrassment, Rye opened her eyes to meet two mahogany ones. “Just needed one last kiss before I left.” [COMPLETE]
1. Kai Hates Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, though I wish I did cause Kai and Tala are so damn fine! Anywho, all unrecognizable characters are mine!

Hope you guys like my first attempt of a FanFic! Please read and Review.

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 1- Kai _Hates_ Mornings**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

'Bebeep, bebeep, bebeep…'

_Crash!_ BANG! **Boom!**

"Stupid alarm clock…" 

The last seven days had been hell. Late partying, the huge hangovers, and then…ohyes, starting the day off waking to the continuous sound of the alarm clock, chirping its neck off like a jolly pigeon. How he hated mornings.

Pulling the covers of him, Kai sluggishly dragged himself off the bed. Carefully stepping over the newly bashed alarm clock, he made himself over to the bathroom.

An annoying voice was heard from the doorway," Morning…_OHJEEZ!_ I was so sure I was going to get to you before you got the alarm this time!" Tala shook his head as he walked into the room, leaning against the frame of the door. "I suggest you hurry up. Mom wasn't kidding when she said she wanted us to start our first day of school with a nice healthy breakfast."

The sounds of running water stopped as Kai stepped out of the bathroom. Running his hand through his slate coloured hair, he carelessly threw on a black shirt and grabbed a pair of jeans from the duffle bag on the floor. "I think I've battled worse than a perfectly chefed gourmet family breakfast," sarcastically remarked Kai.

Attempting to fold his clothing, the room echoed with silence. A snicker was heard from the doorway after the sound of tearing fabric. Finally, admitting defeat, Kai spun around, hands in the air, to meet his best friend at the door. "Well then, enough with that!"

Tala laughed. "Ready to rule another year at Middleton High, Hiwatari?" Captivating brilliant blue eyes, which had dazzled the hearts of many, flickered mysteriously.

Kai's lips thinned into a smirk. "Like I really _need _to be ready."

Tala rolled his eyes, then shook his head and began to leave. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get all cocky you man whore. I suggest you pick a girl who knows how to do laundry, cause you definitely aren't getting anywhere with THOSE skills."

The sound of a whooshing one-pound pillow being chucked across the room suddenly ended with a thump. "AWW! Jeez, you don't have to get all defensive!"

Kai grinned to himself. This was going to be another L-O-N-G, interesting year. Ha! He was already loving it.

* * *

Tai tapped his foot impatiently at the bottom of the grand staircase as he checked his watch for the hundredth time. He had been standing there for a good fifteen minutes now, and considering he had woken at six in the morning to drive the girls to school, like the damn gentleman he was, they could at least have had the decency to show up! He muttered something incoherent under his breath then turned to his best friend who was sitting comfortably on the black leather couch.

"I just don't understand why it takes them so damn long to dress. There's nothing to think about for jeez sakes! We go to a freaking uniform school!"

Ash lightly laughed, then loosened the tie around his neck. "After going through this every morning for the last nineteen years, one would think you were use to it by now! Come, sit, Katherine brought us some tea and toast. Waiting can be a bitch, especially on an empty stomach."

Making no attempt to argue, Tai strolled over to and dropped himself on the couch. "Actually, since Chloe's just turned seventeen, we've suffered though SEVENTEEN years of morning primping," corrected Tai. Laughing, he picked up the teacup, took a sip, then placed it pack on the saucer. Ash mutely signalled him to take some food off the perfectly tarnished silverware, but at that particular moment, Tai really didn't feel all that hungry.

A soothing silence passed between the two childhood friends before Ash leaned over to place his cup back on the table. Placing his elbows on his knees with his chin resting on his palm, he tried to think of comforting words.

"Sweet sixteen now, she'll be alright. You know that."

Sweeping his eyes off the ground, Tai brought them to rest on his blond friend.

"I just don't understand. The four of us have gone to Gen-X since we were three, why the sudden change?" Tai paused, then ruffled his deep black hair. "Top rankings in all the magazines, it's the most prestigious school the world has to offer! What can be better than the best?!"

Leaning back on the couch with his hands under his head, Ash sighed. "It was Riley's mom's decision to transfer her to Middleton. You know the scenario, don't-want-my-little-daughter-to-grow-up-not-knowing-the-real-world. Deep down you know she's right, the four of us have grown up living in the Haven for jeez sakes!"

He was right; the four of them _had_ spent their whole lives living in this house. House, ha! He chuckled at that understatement. Growing up, living in the Haven had definitely been a blessing, but obviously, it hadn't always been this way. Tai's father had told the story to them several times. How their parents came together with nothing more than a bus ticket home to start the worldwide corporation they had today. Tai laughed at the memory, "Remember my boy, hard work and a bunch of loony forever-there friends is all you need to achieving anything in life!"

"Thinking of your dad's legendary slogan again?"

Tai laughed. "Yeah, dad was always the funnier one out of the group."

"Pfft, seems the tables have turned in this generation," smirked Ash as he grabbed another piece of toast off the tray.

Just as Tai was about to throw the cushion aimed at Ash's face, jamming the piece of toast down his throat, a fake drum roll was heard from the top of the staircase.

Getting off their comfortable seating, the two boys made their way to check out the commotion.

Perched at the peak of the staircase was Chloe wearing her newly ironed black dress pants with the usual white blouse and silk black tie. Black knit over-vest topping the uniform, Chloe's long platinum blonde hair was tied into the required high ponytail. Gen-X had some pretty strict rules when it came to the dress code. Flashing her famous runway smile, she jumped eagerly, waiting to display her masterpiece.

"Well, well, well, isn't it vice-president Miss Chloe Quinn. Half an hour of waiting, and you STILL look like that?!"

Tai cringed. How many times had Ash tried to cheat death?

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the bastard," she shot a glare at Ash, "I am ready to present my masterpiece of the day…_Riley!"_

There was a pause before a slim figure made her way to view. Straight black hair flowing down her back, Riley's crimson eyes glazed the two boys unsurely before speaking. "Quinn, are you sure I'm allowed to dress like this to school?!"

Chloe rolled her eyes before leaning over to whisper into her ears. "Shush, you are ruining the dramatic entrance! Now twirl the way we learned in school!"

After some extreme hesitation, Riley proceeded down the so-called runway.

"Riley here today is wearing the latest trend for regular high school folk. Sporting a designer one piece red swimming suit underneath these totally outstanding jean overalls, she outdoes herself by toping the outfit with her designer treads! We know who the boys will be checking this new school year," Chloe winks and precedes her speech. "Round of applause for Riley Lovett…!"

Unconsciously clapping, Ash mutters under his breath, "regular-high-school-folk?" he shakes his head, "Jeez, I think she's the one that should get into the 'real-world' more…"

Tai mustered a laugh under his breath.

Making her way down the stairs, Riley grabbed her book bag while pausing to grab a piece of toast. Chloe followed suit. Slinging his arms around Riley, Ash snatched the toast away before it passed her lips. "So, how's our little president feeling today on her first day of school?"

Riley took his arm off her shoulders before snatching the piece of Ash-bitten toast back. "Quite good if I may say so myself! And that's FORMER president, Tai's the head poncho now."

Embracing Riley into a warm hug, he smelt her coconut-scented hair before kissing her forehead. "Remember Love, if anyone at all, lays a finger on you, I will personally announce a field day for Gen-X to drive down and kick their tiny rat's ass. Got it? Just give any of us a call, call anyone at the school, and we'll be there, alright?"

"Come on Tai, she isn't going off to war. Besides, she wouldn't need your help in kicking ANYONE'S ass."

Riley smirked, then swung, ready to leave the house.

"Wait, where are you going? You don't need to get to class for another good long hour!"

There was a pause before Riley turned half heartily laughing, one hand behind her head. "Actually, I was thinking of walking to school myself today…haha…maybe I should have told you…"

An awkward silence dawned over the house.

"YOU MEAN I WOKE UP SIX IN THE MORNING, WAITING, FOR THIS CRAP?!"

A flock of birds flew off into the distance at the sudden noise.

"I suggest you get on running, it's a good forty-five minute walk from here…OHMAN, I can only hold off Tai for so long before he gets in the car and rams you over with it…TWICE!"

Taking the advice, Riley quickly ran out of the house, the screaming of 'inconsiderate woman' echoing in the background.

She sighed, "This is going to be a long, interesting, year"

* * *

So, how was the first chapter? Guaranteed more Kai and Tala in the next chapter! Please review!


	2. They Don't Take Plastic?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters are mine however!

Special thanks goes out to my pal **Aglaia di Willow** for putting up with all the editing and 'humour' attempts! You're the best!

Thanks to all you all who reviewed! You people rock! To **PhoenixResurrected**, to get all the bolds and italics and all those other wonderful tools, you have to save your document as a web page/html file. I think they mention something about in the instructions when uploading, I went through that _'blob'_ stage too_…(Sigh)_

To **Leiko1**, we'll chat through email!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 2- _They Don't Take Plastic?!_**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"Class, I would like to introduce a new student to this school. Would you please give your undivided attention and welcome Miss Riley Lovett to Middleton High!"

_"Sigh,"_ muttered Michael lazily to himself, "Another one has fallen into the trap of taking Social Science…"

"Well," whispered Tala as he leaned towards his friend, "Seems to me our new little pal here, was smart enough to take a free period class. Gotta give her credit for that." He paused and then smirked, "Give her _bonus_ credit for being hot…"

A sound of disgust was heard from behind. "You watch Tala. One day you're going to get rejected, and rejected bad." Mariah continued filing her nails before propping her shades on her forehead, then turned to smirk at the carrot top. "You're going to get discarded so bad, I suggest you say buh-bye to your reason for wearing a condom _now_…"

Tala winced.

"She's right bro, I hear she's keeping count of all your used women. Once it hits a hundred…" Michael made a sawing motion with his hands, "_It's_ coming off…"

"It's at sixty-four now, right?" asked Kai from the side.

"Was at seventy-eight the last time I checked…" confirmed the American.

_"Who's side you guys on anyways?!"_

Michael smirked again. "Come on Tala, who you kiddin? We've _gotta_ side with Mariah. You should take it like a man! Don't want her cutting off OUR supply of women…" There was a pause. "How long has she been sharpening those babies anyways…?"

Mariah blew at her nails and examined them in the light. "Suck it up Tala. I've got enough of your one-night wonders in my clique to knock down the Great Wall…_you're _just a rodent in the way." She smirked at her own comment.

Mocking the pink haired cheerleader, Tala blew at _his_ nails. "Don't worry babe, I've got nothing to worry about as long as I have THESE bad boys on my side…" He spread his hands out for the gang to see.

Kai choked. _Gross_, that mental picture wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Ms. Kettletin began clapping to signal their attention.

Michael whistled quietly before whispering, "_Damn, girl._ She's got _my_ approval."

Tala glanced up then took out his personal planner, shaking his head with glee. "So many women, so little time…" He paused to jot something down on his schedule. "Looks like I'll have to cancel on Lindsey," he sighed, "Guess I'll have to wait another week before checking out those rumoured legs."

A grunt of annoyance was heard from Mariah. Some people were just…just, ARG!

Kai averted his focus to whatever had grabbed his friends' interest. _'Well,'_ he thought while taking in a deep breath, _'Well I'll be damned…'_

Standing at the front of the class was a girl with sleek black hair. Her glossy ruby lips moved ever so seductively as she captured her new classmates with some kind of droned out rambling about her interests, '_Something about health and medicine?'_ Kai didn't care, '_Was that a bathing suit she was wearing under there?!' _

The teacher called out Mariah's name, and the pinked hair girl responded by raising her hand. The new girl made her way to the empty desk next to hers, which was behind Kai's own.

Introducing herself, the cheerleader leaned over and whispered something into Riley's ears. Without warning, Riley casted a look at Tala, nodding in response to whatever comment Mariah had made.

Tala's jaw dropped before he shifted a glare at Mariah. Grinning sinisterly she mouthed, "Mariah 1, Tala 0."

Oh, this was war.

Michael laughed at the look on his friend's face before taking Riley's hand and leaning over to kiss them. "Michael Conly, the pleasure is mine." He added an extra smile, just for flavour.

Riley released her hand from his grip and smiled back. "Riley, nice to meet you too."

Michael was slightly taken back. '_Why didn't she take the hit? Wasn't his charm working?! She was suppose to hold herself back from throwing her at him, dying to please his every need …unless…Mariah…!'_

"Didn't think I would leave **you** outta the fun did'cha? You're in the _same_ ship as Valkov now."

Both boys glared, then suddenly turned their attention to Kai in the back. "It's up to you now, Hiwatari. Don't let us down!" Tala and Michael both shot Mariah a triumphant sneer before reforming their attention back to the front chalkboard.

Kai rolled his eyes at his friends, that was, until he heard giggling to his side. Turning his head to locate the sound, his crimson eyes locked with equally vibrant ones. '_Was the new girl laughing at him?_!'

Returning her attention to the front board like the others, Riley turned her head. Her new classmates were funny, kinda cute too! '_And that bluenette…hmmm,' _hopefully all her classes would be just as fascinating.

* * *

_'Holy crap, what the hell did mother sign me up for?!_' Riley paced herself into the school cafeteria, not caring about her surroundings. She flipped the piece of paper in her hand back and forth, rereading the information in front of her. '_Okay, the secretary told me I take four classes this half of the semester, then the other four afterwards." _She paused to organize her thoughts. This type of scheduling was all completely new to her. _'Alright, I can handle this, so they don't take ten courses a day. Wait, what is this? I get off class at three?!' _She couldn't believe it! School seemed so _easy _here.

Rummaging her way towards the cafeteria line-up, Riley pondered about the menu. She grimaced at her choices. Finally deciding on an apple, yoghurt, in a _sealed_ container by the way, and a carton of milk, she lined up to pay for her lunch. Riley handed the cafeteria lady her Master.

The plump woman at the cashier, wearing the hairnet, snickered at the card. "Sorry, _missy, _but we don't take plastic." She paused to pick her teeth with a toothpick. "Now stop joking around and take some REAL money, or I'll send you to the back of line."

Riley froze for a second, not completely understand the words that were coming out of her mouth. '_Were you even ALLOWED to pick your teeth at a public food counter?!' _Snapping out of her trance, she began searching through her bag to find some cash.

"Here, I've got that. Op, I'll take a carton of milk myself!"

Glancing up to thank her saviour, she met the gentle smile of a handsome Chinese boy.

"Haha, new here? That was a pretty funny stunt you pulled back there." He offered her his hand. "The names Ray, Raymond Kon."

Gladly taking the shake, Riley smiled back. "Riley Lovett, thanks a bunch back there. I guess I was too mesmerized by the rhythmic picking of her teeth."

The amber-eyed boy laughed again. "I think you and I are going to become pretty good friends." He stopped to regain his posture. "Here, why don't you come and join me and my pals?" It was more of a statement than a question, but nonetheless, Riley followed her new friend to the table.

In the centremost tables of the dining hall illuminated by the window lights, sat about a dozen other people. Recognizing some of the faces from the morning, Mariah waved at the two approaching teens.

"Hey Riley! I see you've met my boyfriend." Ray leaned over and peaked the pink haired girl on the cheek before sliding into the set beside her.

Mariah smiled at the affection and began introducing the faces at their table. "Guys, I would like you to meet Riley, she's new at the school." Pointing at a few people, she continued speaking. "That's Emily sitting there reading Shakespeare with Max at her side. And yes, he _is _taken." Riley pretended to pout as the two said teen offered their hands and warm smiles. She took it with gratitude. "On the other side of Maxy is Tyson and the little greened haired freak, but let's not talk about him."

"The names Kevin, don't listen to Mariah, she's just bitter." He shot her a glare.

"Yeah! Nice to meet'cha too Riley!" Tyson shook her hand roughly before returning his gaze at some magazine.

"You already know Michael, enough said about him."

Michael turned with the mention of his name and winked at Riley.

"Well, well, well, so we meet again." Tala and Kai made their way to the group, gliding they trays of food across the table. Slinging his arm around her shoulder while sliding into the seat beside her, he spoke in a smooth voice. "Seems to me the two of us are meant to run into each other."

Teasingly, Riley shifted a strand of Tala's hair away from his eyes. Tala reacted with a smirk. "You'll have to do better than a pretty face to capture MY attention Valkov." Riley pushed him away slightly before giving him the elevator stare, slowly running her eyes from bottom to top. A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose before she spoke. "I've seen better…though, not _bad_ for a beginner."

Tala brought his hands up in a dramatic shrug. "Feisty, I like that…"

A grunt was heard as Kai sat across from the playful two. Crossing his arms on the table, he buried his face in them.

"What's wrong with your friend?" asked Riley, still not properly introduced to the blue haired one from homeform.

Michael voiced an explanation. "Man, he got into some deep shit with the folks at home." He shook his head with shame. "Been living with Valkov for the last week."

Tala nodded, "Yup, the dude got into another argument with his crazy grandfather. Don't know how he put up with him this long."

"Wouldn't argue with him there," said Mariah.

Just as Riley was going to question Kai herself, a girl pounced on him from behind. Shielding his eyes with her palms, she giggled with glee.

"Guess who it is Kai-Kai-pooooo!"

The whole table let out a sigh of despair.

Not answering, the girl clamped his face with her hands and spun him to face her. "It's me, Vivinne!" Her voice suddenly turned into a scowl. "Are you STILL staying at Valkov's?!"

Tala rolled his eyes before turning to face Riley. "Yeah, that's Vivinne DeCourte, Kai's cheerleading bitch." With annoyance, he continued speaking, "She's like a bad soap opera rerun…just _keeps _coming back… and destroying sanity in its path…"

Shooting Tala a dirty look, she directed her stare on Riley. "Oh shut up Tala, and that's _head_ cheerleader to you!" She emphasised her words. "Who's she?!"

"This here, Vivinne, is Riley," spat Ray. "I suggest you leave her alone or you'll be messing with us."

The guys at the table nodded with agreement, hoping the bothersome brat would leave. There was no such luck.

Feeling somewhat bad, Riley stood and offered her hand, "Nice to meet you, Vivinne" She couldn't help but notice her stringy hay coloured hair pasted against her face. '_Chloe's going to have a fit when she told her about this!'_

Eying the hand with distaste, Vivinne answer. "Yeah, whatever, _hi_."

_Oh, _Riley was SO going to tell Ash about this too!

Finally deciding to leave, the girl removed herself from Kai. He let out a breath. "Remember Kai, we have a game tomorrow, so you better be there to watch." Jabbing her tongue down his throat she stood to leave. "_Oh,_ hey Mariah."

Michael shuddered with disgust as he watched his friend wipe the saliva off his face. Like, _ew! _Regaining his stature, he spoke, "She's right, the teams playing tomorrow, you should all come and watch. Especially you!" He tapped Riley on the nose.

Mariah rolled her eyes, "Michael, it's not like you guys are going to _win _a football game anytime soon. The people are there to watch US."

"Lotsa school spirit either way, what do you say Riley?"

She shrugged, didn't sound too harmful. "Sure, why not."

"It's tomorrow after school in the field. I'll _personally_ pick you up." Tala raised his eyebrows while smiling.

"Oh, we're holding a welcome-back-bash on Friday at the house. Would you care to join us?" Ray asked while Mariah's leaned on his shoulder.

Riley thought, _'Hmmm, school game, okay. Better check up with Tai about the party though, he might throw a fit!' _

"I'll have to get back to you guys on that one."

"Sure, if you need a ride, you know who to call…" Tala winked.

"Okay, that's enough lover boy! Let's get to class Riley." Mariah got up, pulling Riley out of her chair.

"See you guys later."

"Ditto that!"

Tyson was smacked across the head, "I've told you, that's the corniest thing to say!"

Tyson pouted dumbly. _'What's wrong with ditto?'_

* * *

There's the second chapter for ya! Hope you guys liked it. Remember to review! The third chapter is pretty funny so far, thanks to the help of Aglaia. Grins I'll update soon!

To **Kohari** who wrote about the significance of the names Tai and Ash…haha, not _purposely_ trying to sneak in some Pokemon and Digimon, though Tai in Digimon was sooo awesome! Their names are actually short for something else, which will appear in the next chapter. Little joke revolving it too…but you'll have to read to find out!

By the way…HAPPY NEW YEAR! _:::Breaks a desk on head:::_ Let the good times roll!


	3. My Roof, My Rules!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters are mine. (_Yea!)_

Once again, a big BOOYA! goes to **Aglaia di Willow** for all the help! Girl, your reviews are still dripping with sarcasm, gotta love that!

Hugs and kisses to all those who reviewed! (Grabs tissue) For the compliment given by **Kid Blader**, it is definitely an honour to be considered somewhere even _near _Xanthippe's stories! Haha, also, a special cookie goes out to **cookie crumbs**!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 3- _My _Roof_, My _Rules!**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

Dropping her bag at the door, Riley threw herself on the couch. Like Ash presumed, it had taken her a good forty-five minutes to walk home, but it was all good, she didn't even have any homework!

The rest of the gang didn't get off till six, so Riley had another good two hours to prepare whatever she was going to bribe Tai with, allowing her permission to go to Ray's party. This was defiantly _not_ going to be easy.

Reaching into her bag, Riley decided to check if she had any new messages on her cell. Flipping the cover open, the phone turned on, displaying a coat of arms with two swords crossed in the centre. The word 'Gen' stood bold over the school symbol.

Everyone at Gen-X was given a personal cell phone with all the student and teacher contacts made available. Tai made it _very_ clear he wanted her to keep hers.

Scrolling down the list of options, Riley found forty-four new messages waiting for her. A photo personalizing each of the names, a particularly flashy one stood out. She smiled eagerly before clicking it.

Next to a photo of a dazzling violet-eyed, strawberry blond girl, hair fashionably swept over to one side, there was a nice long message:

_Dear Rye,_

_Hope you're having a wonderful time at Middleton, I know I'm having a blast putting the finishing touches to my new fall collection of Hearts. Designing was always in my blood! _

_You should have seen how I scolded Chloe when she told me what she sent you off wearing today! Might have even blasted her phone to smithereens with the sonic blare of my voice, but she asked for it! Like come on, a swimming suit to school?! What are you attending, Baywatch? _

_To make a long message short, I personally handcrafted a new outfit for you in the office today. Unless you've gained weight within the last 86400 seconds, a perfectly fitted attire should be arriving at the Haven within the next three hours. Speed is in need, when overalls are freed! Corny, I know…_

_Be returning to Gen-X within a couple of weeks, expect a visit! _

_Loving Paris and loving you, XOX_

_Sin_

Leaning back on the couch, Riley held the cell to her chest. Sincerity was just the way she remember her when she left for France a week ago. Quite foolish of her, but she began to miss the guys at Gen.

Reading and replying a few more messages, Riley decided to see if that package from Sin arrived yet. Making her way into the dining hall, she met Katherine pleasantly dusting away. The humming of a familiar song filled the vacant room.

"…Oop! My, Love, you're home already! Here, you must be hungry, let me grab you something to eat." The jolly cheeky woman of sixty waved Riley over, signalling her to follow her into the large kitchen.

Ducking under dozens of perfectly polished large pots and pans hanging from the ceiling board, Riley supported the weight of her chin on her palms by resting her elbows on the clean counter.

"Have any good ideas I can use to bribe Taylor with?"

Katherine brought over a tiny sandwich along side a glass of juice. Placing it in front of her, she spoke. "My child, you know what they say, a way to a man's heart is through the stomach."

Riley sighed. "With a degree in cooking, why would he prefer my food over _yours?_" Bring the glass to her lips she spoke once more, "I swear he was MUCH happier with the twelve-paged essay I wrote last time anyways. Maybe I should write him another."

The housekeeper chuckled, "Master Leigh was always the more _practical_ one out of the two boys."

Seeing the young mistress hesitate with thought, Katherine decided to change the subject.

"So child, how was your first day at Middleton?"

Riley looked up and groaned, "Where do I start?!"

Grabbing a stool from another counter, the elder woman took a seat next to her. "Why don't you start with the classes…?"

Riley turned uncomfortably in her standing position before grabbing a stool herself.

"You won't BELIEVE the classes mother signed me up for!" Shoving her hands into her pockets, she retrieved a neatly folded piece of paper. "Look at this Katherine! Their school system is completely insane!" she pointed to her eight classes, which were divided among the year into two semesters. "My homeform is a course called _Social Science_, which is a class based **entirely** on the _TEACHING_ of family relations. Why waste a perfectly good two hour period about something as natural as that?!"

Katherine smiled inwardly as the little ones rambling as she continued listening.

"And _History, _what exactly is this 'History' they speak of?! Sure I've taken things like Ancient Civilization in the Sixteenth Century England, Europe: Renaissance to Napoleon, Modern East Asian Heritage and Civilization, or even something as general as American Military History…but to universalize such a _grand_ subject by giving it a title, _History, _that was just ridiculous!"

Katherine stood to refill the glass with juice.

"The Arts programme! Can you imagine sharing ONE classroom among two individually unique courses like Drama and Dance? Fifty students crammed into ONE, not TWO, but ONE setting. Half attempting to act while half the cheerleading squad sits on the other side strutting their legs? I hardly call that appropriate. _Mom should have just signed me up for intermediate knitting or something! _Don't even get me _started_ with Advanced English Literature…"

Smiling at Riley's complaints, Katherine raised a question. "You have a cheerleading team at your new school?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "The captain has Chloe's REJECT stamp imprinted _all _over her. She needs to learn some moral restraint. Disgusting how she just parades over and jabs her tongue down Kai's throat…_arg, mental picture."_

"Who's this Kai?"

Riley paused for a second. "He's a boy from school, in my homeform. Sits right behind Tala with Mariah…"

"Child, you know what I mean…"

There was hesitation before she spoke. "It's Kai Hiwatari, quite a nice boy if I may say so myself," there was another pause before she took a breath. "…I think he's Voltaire's grandson."

The last part took Katherine by surprise.

Not trying to put any more emphasis on the last phrase, Katherine quickly began asking about the students at Middleton. The new friends that she made.

"Ha! To say the least, they're _extremely _friendly."

Pressing no further on the issue of school, Katherine asked if Riley would like to aid her in preparing tonight's meal. Having nothing better to tend to, and quite curious about the magic of food, Riley agreed to help.

_'Lets see if we can get Tai to ease up a little bit about partying…' _

* * *

"That was just _plain_ disgusting what she did to you in front of the school population!" screamed Tala as he flopped himself on the bed.

Grabbing the remote to turn on the television, Kai made himself at home by sitting on the edge of the bed. Like the days before, he was staying over at Tala's.

"How can you stand that _thing_…sliding that, thaaat_ thing_…down your…_ohman,_ I can't even say it!"

Kai shook his head. Vivinne was the only person that could get Tala all tongue-tied without the use of alcohol.

"Like come on, how dense can one person be? You broke up with her during the summer, and she's STILL following you around like a lost puppy?!" he paused, "Do I need to _cheer_ it to her or something?"

Kai coughed, eyes still locked to the TV. "Anything with glitter and lace would probably do _just_ as well…"

"I'm serious Kai! How can you still be funny at a time like this?!" Getting on his knees, Tala grabbed his friend by the collar. Bringing his face inches away from his own and strengthening his grip, he spoke in the most serious voice man could offer. "SHE'SGOINGTOKILLUS. _One-saliva-swapping-moment-at-a-time…!" _The last phrase was emphasised word by word. "At the rate you two are going, you should save Mariah the trouble and just kill me here."

Throwing himself back on the bed, Tala made an attempt of suffocation among the pillows.

Heaving the pillows off his friend, the crimson eyes spoke once more. "Fine, fine, fine Tala. I'll go talk it over with her again." There was a pause. "I guess with all the garbage I've been going through at home, I _sorta_ enjoyed the attention…"

Tala grimaced. "You can get the same attention from plenty of other girls! You've done better. Remember Lizzie…Courtney How about _Demi_…she was hot!" He brought his hand to his forehead before suddenly sitting up. "How about Riley…she is _definitely_ in…"

Kai's eyes opened, _'Riley…'_ "I don't think so Tala, she doesn't seem like that type of girl."

"Type?! You're not sampling the blood market! Besides, variety is good. Just to tell you, people are taking numbers and if you don't want it, I wouldn't mind taking a bang at her! Don't say I didn't offer like the generous friend I am."

Standing to search for his duffle bag, Kai continued listening to Tala's droning. "If worse comes to worse," Tala sighed before opening his arms dramatically, turning his head to the side with his eyes squeezed shut, "I'll sacrifice some things to offer you whatever _pleasure_ Miss.Bitch seems to be serving so well."

A pillow knocked the red head out. "Oh shut up Tala!" Kai made his way out the door, heading down the twirling staircase to catch some food.

Running out the room to follow suit, Tala screamed from the top of the stairs. "I'm telling you boy! As long as you're living under MY roof, you will live under MY rules!"

The sound of a pop can opening answered his remark.

_'I'll give that Kai a piece of my mind!'_

* * *

Whoop! Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed it! So it turns out I lied, the use of _Ash's_ full name will come in the next chappie! As written in this chapter however (for all those people who think I am stealing from Pokemon, sweat drops), Tai's name is short for his full name, Taylor Leigh.

To **toisanmui**, I will shot Vivinne in future chapters. Dedicate it to you!


	4. What Kinda Party Doesn't Serve Caviar?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters are mine. _Booya! _

Simple and sweet, thanks **Aglaia**!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

Drum roll please! On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 4- _What Kinda Party Doesn't Serve Caviar?! _**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"No."

That was right. Just as Riley had expected, Tai walked into the door at EXACTLY ten after six. This day was no different, but since it was Riley's first day at Middleton, he made even a _bigger_ attempt to waste no time to getting home. Just like she thought, Tai was _totally _going to put up a fight about that party.

"The answers final."

Riley stomped her way to the other end of the long dinning table before sitting down angrily. She had tried to slip in the little topic as smoothly as possible, but it was as if Tai's 'fun radar' set off at the slightest _mention_ of a party. Didn't exactly help when she mentioned it wasn't, cough, _formal._ _'Where was Chloe and Ash when she needed them?!'_ They were definitely_… persuasive…_

As if on cue, a loud clabbering echoed in the main hall followed by fast evenly spaced clicking of women's heels. The dining room door swung open, showering the once silence room with the supplement of daily bickering.

Riley sighed. At least this would draw attention off her problem allowing her time to think of some quirky comebacks.

Tai leaned back, preparing for some hardcore verbal combat. _'What can I say,'_ shrugged Tai, _'It's better than satellite.'_ His thoughts were soon drowned out by shouting.

"ASHLEY SAINT-STEFANS!" Chloe grumbled before rolling up her sleeves. "YOUR PARENTS WERE RIGHT FOR NAMING YOU AN A.S.S!" Walking over to the other end of the table, she gripped the back of Riley's chair, mentally throwing daggers at the blond boy.

Ash proceeded behind Tai's chair, supporting his weight on the handles. Pointing, he shouted across the room. "Oh shut up Miss Prissy! As hard as it is to believe, I have better things to do than wait on you all day!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME HIGH MAINTENANCE?!"

"Chloe, god put me on earth to accomplish a certain amount of things. I see no downside to this because, thanks to you, at the rate we're going, I'll live forever!"

Tai rubbed his temples with his fingers. That was a lot of information to retain within a one-minute period. How does Ash do it?

Riley spoke in a singsong voice, "If you allow me to go to Ray's party, that will eliminate ONE of the problems." She smirked at her perfect timing.

Tai threw his head back in agony, trying to hold himself back from tearing his hair out. One word, D-I-S-T-R-E-S-S-E-D-!

"Oh yeah Riley, how was your first day at school?" Finally taking notice of the girl in front of her, Chloe smiled warmly before sneaking a glare at Ash's direction.

Ignoring Chloe, Ash questioned this 'party' he was hearing about. Riley began repeating the details of her day, making sure to tell Chloe about Vivinne. Indeed the way she imaged, Chloe was absolutely horrified with the head cheerleader's repulsive hair and attitude.

"A hundred dollar wardrobe on a one dollar body, with a face not worth a penny. One of those people eh?"

Riley laughed at Ash's description. "That pretty much sums it up."

Returning to her days adventure, Riley began ever so carefully assembling a perfect profile of her new friends, making sure to make Ray sound extra nice. She didn't want to screw up her only chance of going to that party now. Chloe was quite supportive of the whole gathering…that was, at first.

"Sounds like a great way of meeting people Tai. Get to dress up, dance and sing, toping it off with some nice catered food…_like caviar_! How bad can it be?"

"…_Actually_, I don't think they're serving caviar. I don't think there's going to be catering either. I'm guessing more along the sides of chips and dip, you know, finger foods…"

Riley was cut short.

"You mean _THIGH-ENLARGERS?!"_

Chloe didn't understand why Riley would want to go to a party where all these…_calories_…were made available.

Making a sad face, Ash finally came to Riley's rescue.

"Overall I guess this party doesn't seem too bad…"

"Thank you thank you Ash!" Riley jumped and wrapped her arms around him. Then she thought of a plan. "How about a compromise, if you and Chloe get Tai to give me permission to go to Ray's hangout, I'll do whatever duty Chloe has you tied to. Since I get off school at three anyways, it really shouldn't be a problem!"

Ash's eyes lit up at that offered solution. Chloe shrugged, _"I don't know, seeing it's Tai, it's probably easier to receive forgiveness than permission…"_ After shot by two glares, and not seeing any consequences, she agreed.

All eyes locked on Tai's.

To say the least, he froze like a deer under headlights.

"This is called peer pressure you know."

Finally giving up, he threw his hands in the air. A few mumbled words were heard, "_…Yeah, fine, whatever…youcangototheparty…"_

Everyone began jumping for joy at the resolution.

"Here are the rules…"

Riley stopped in midair. Knowing she was already lucky having gotten so far about the issue, she decided to plead no further. A mutter of 'Oh boy' was heard within the background.

"No Ash, I'm not going to give her my _usual_ list…no matter how tempting it is." Tai stood up to walk over to the red-eyed girl. Capturing her gaze with his concerned grey orbs, he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I know it is hard starting a new school and all, but you have to understand I feel responsible for your safety since all our parents are constantly managing the business." He tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ears. "All I am asking for is that you have your cell with you throughout the whole time, and be expecting to be picked up by Will at ten. Is that clear?"

Riley nodded. She could see the worry in his eyes. Kissing him on the check, she brought Tai into a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead before resting his chin on her head, savouring the rich aroma of her hair.

"You know I want you to be happy, so have fun."

Pulling away, Riley rubbed the sides of Tai's arms. She smiled, "Thanks, I will.."

"Okay children, dinner will be served in five minutes!" Katherine's voice came booming from the kitchen. "Riley helped prepare it, so brace yourselves for even a bigger feast!"

"Backup plan, I like that." Tai draped his arm around Riley's shoulder, pulling out a chair for her to sit.

"You know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through the stomach." Riley laughed, "Katherine was totally in on the plans too."

Ash rolled his eyes, "From what I've seen from Chloe, the way to a _woman's_ heart is through the man's wallet."

"Shut up Ash! I'm not even _close_ to being through with you!"

* * *

Holding Riley's hand, Tala made his way to the stands. Pulling her up to the top, the two joined the gang at their usual place.

It wasn't the best of seats, but it was definitely the perfect spot to admire all those skimpy little skirts on those cheerleaders. Michael was even better off, he was on the field.

Receiving a hug from Emily, Riley was greeted by the rest of the group. Everyone got comfortable, preparing themselves for the _long_ game ahead of them…ohboy, this was going to be fun.

Feeling crumbs being chucked into her hair, Riley turned to see Tyson stuffing his face with cookies. Sighing, she spoke.

"Tyson, a balanced diet isn't a cookie in each hand."

My, did she ever sound like Chloe!

Max laughed, "Don't mind him Riley. To him, a successful diet is the triumph of mind over platter."

Tyson paused to breathe before speaking, nearly knocking someone's eyes out with his dangerous slobbering habits. "That's right! Thou shall not weigh more than thy refrigerator, that's my motto!"

Rolling his eyes, Tala spoke. "Don't get too open-minded Tyson, your brains might fall out…"

"…Ain't got much left either…"

"Hey!" Shouted the navy haired boy.

"Keep your mouth shut while your chewing! We already have enough guck on our clothes, believe me, we don't want to see where it's coming from!" Emily jumped on Max's lap.

_'Wouldn't mind Riley in that position on me,'_ thought Tala.

"Artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity…" Kai walked up to the bleachers, taking a seat next to Tala. A short boy wearing thick rimmed glasses covered by messy brown hair sat next to Kai. A laptop opened and instantly he began clicking away.

"By the way, this is Kenny," spoke Kai, eyes resting on Riley's face a bit longer than he expected. "He's our information and stats guy for the school Beyblading team."

Riley smiled. "Yes, we've met."

Bringing his face away from the screen; Kenny finally took notice of their conversation. "Oh hey Riley!…That's right, we met at Chess practice," he smiled, "Quite a rowdy debater too, if I may say so myself!"

Laughing at the compliment, Riley replied. "Me rowdy?! Just trying to keep up with you buddy!

Kenny blushed before awkwardly adjusting his glasses.

Leaning over to catch Riley's attention, Tala spoke. "Never thought I would say this, but I am starting to see geeks and nerds at a whole new level…" He added a wink just for fun.

Tyson cleared his throat. "Better be nice to those geeks and nerds Tala, you'll be working for them someday!"

Just as the handsome cerulean-eyed boy was about to break Tyson's face into a million shattered pieces, the cheerleaders ran onto centerfield lead by no other than Miss Bitch herself, Vivinne DeCourte.

Regaining his original position, Tala sat back down. Riley heard him whisper to Kai. "So, how exactly did the break-up go, the _second_ time around?"

Before Kai could answer, the squad had begun performing.

"GO MARIAH BABY!" shouted Ray a row down.

About thirty seconds into the routine, Riley was in complete awe. _'This is what they call a cheerleading team?!'_ She definitely needed some kind of journal of keep all these entries for Chloe. The blonde was totally going to laugh her ass off when she heard about this. 'These yellow, green, and white miniskirt-wearing girls made it to the continental championships? _Oh puh-lez!'_

"Isn't my Mariah great!" It was more a statement than a question.

Returning her attention to the field, Riley did indeed notice her pink haired friend wasn't bad. _'Those are some nice strong landings for her back flips. Both feet together.'_ Vivinne and her little mob of wannabes however, were performing what appeared to be like retarded dancing. They were shaking their bonbons like there was no tomorrow.

Riley sighed, 'If this was the best part…can't wait for the game."

As if someone read her mind, the football team ran out. The game was put to a start.

"Hey! There's Michael!" Pointed Emily from behind.

"Yeah! Hey man, kick some ass!" Ray switched between cheering for Mariah and Michael. At this rate, the Chinese boy would easily replace Vivinne.

"He's got the ball! He's running, _ohman_ he's going to make it….!" There was a silence as everyone in the crowd waited for what would be the first touchdown in decades.

_"OUCH!" _Tala shielded his eyes from the gruesome sight. "Looks like _he_ won't be having kids any time soon…"

A smacked was received by Tala on the head. Emily spoke, "Oh shut up Tala!"

* * *

**Question:** Thanks to some creative sarcasm from my editor, apparently I've used the throwing of pillows too much between Kai and Tala. (Quote from Aglaia ) _"Okay, WTF with the pillows? Pillows are a GIRLS tool of friendly destruction. For guys well…refer to le GAY men club!" _

So, to all the readers, what _exactly_ do GUYS chuck at each other during friendly neck breaking moments?

Please don't say socks! (Sweat drop)

Haha, thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. I Feel So Cheap

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters are mine. _Booya! _

Ohmygosh! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Hehe, I got some g-r-e-a-t suggestions for 'items thrown by guys' from you people. Haha, you guys are hilarious, awesome stuff!

Simple and sweet, thanks **Aglaia**!

To **hazelnuts**, girl, whatever you are on, give me some!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

Drum roll please! On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 5- I Feel So Cheap…**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

After assigned the first major project of the year this morning in Social Science, Tala's patience and natural careless personality had started to whither. Classified into groups of four, and with Michael on another skipping rampage, unsurprisingly, Tala, Kai, Mariah, and Riley were in a group.

"I thought you said you broke up with her?" Tala wasn't happy nor satisfied with his friend's pitiful attempt.

Running his hands through his hair, Kai replied. "I did, she said she still wants us to be friends…and…"

"And…?"

"And she wanted me to help her select her outfit for Ray's party on Friday…"

Tala slapped his forehead with his hand. "You idiot! Why would you say yes to something like that?! She's buying an outfit to a party she wasn't even freaking invited to!" He paused, 'Where is a bolt of lightening when you needed one?'

Pacing behind the two boys, Riley and Vivinne walked in silence. Neither wanted to be together, and surly wasn't up to do some nice girly chitchat.

At first wanting Kai alone in her car to change his mind about the break-up, Vivinne had no choice but to obey when Kai invited Tala on their shopping trip. Knowing Riley was heading the same way to do some errands, Tala practically got on his knees, begging her to accompany him on this hell trip. Who knew what that horny bimbo was capable of with the two hottest guys in school? Tala did not want to take the chance.

Pushing both Tala and Riley into the back seats, Vivinne grabbed Kai by the arm, leading him to the front.

Getting into the pink open top sports car, Tala muttered, _"…I feel so cheap…"_ Glowering at Kai's side mirror he gave him the finger. If he was going to be stuck in a pink car for the next thirty minutes, you bet he was going to go down with a fight!

Tala crossed his arms bitterly in his seat. Riley sighed, _'How did I get myself into this…?' _

Trapped listening to Miss Pricks' encore about lacy socks, Tala made a miniature movie in his head featuring all the possibilities if he had a gun…or better yet, a cow teaser. _'Shoot her, then shoot her again…then again in the face…_The violence would probably better her appearance. At least then she would have an excuse for being so fucking …'

His thoughts were broken when the car pulled into the parking lot. Literally grabbing Riley into a hug, he thanked the lord.

Vivinne swirled around, trying to find a parking space. "This is so annoying! Can we park here!?"

Tala couldn't hold himself back from shouting. _"Stupidity isn't a handicap, park somewhere else!"_

Boy was he frustrated.

After what seemed like eternity, the four got out of the car. Leaning against the side, Vivinne opened her mouth. "So Kai-Kai-poooo, what do you want to do first?"

Tala rolled his eyes, "Trust in god, but jeez, lock the car!"

The cheerleading captain giggled before realizing what she forgot.

Quite annoyed with the time Vivinne was wasting himself; Kai checked his watch for the time. His eyes widened. '_It took two hours to get from school to here?! Did it really take over an hour to break up with her?!" _He almost felt guilty for killing his best friend in such a cruel fashion, even more so for Riley. She hadn't done anything to him.

Surprisingly Riley was quite calm throughout the whole ride and current situation. If she hadn't ever gone shopping with Chloe, she too would be standing here, tearing each of Vivinne's ligaments off with her eyes.

After walking around in the mall for about an hour, Riley had pretty much picked up all the _accessories_ Chloe needed. Everything else was scheduled to be picked up later in boutiques near the Haven.

Noticing the two boys painfully dragging their feet behind them, Riley decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, are you both on the Beyblading team?"

Apparently hitting the jackpot, or just wanting to break the silence, Kai and Tala rampaged into the hot topic.

"You bet we are! Kai, Ray, Michael, and I are the big four at school. It isn't because of our irresistible looks either."

Kai glanced at his friend with his eyebrows raised. Hopefully that wasn't the _only _description the school knew them by. "Yeah, it's Middleton's only successful team. Last year, both our Beyblading teams made it to the nationals…" His voice trailed off, "…but Michael's mom got into a car accident. The team missed the flight there."

Riley's heart dropped.

"Told you man, don't worry, we'll make it to nationals again this year. We have over a good half-year to train for the states competition this May. "

Beyblading was one of the most important things to him. Normally, Kai would have broken Michael's neck for pulling a stunt like that, but this was an exception. Kai didn't mourn over the lost _too_ much, if his mom had ever gotten into an accident…he didn't even want to think about the possibilities.

"I agree with Tala, I'm positive you guys will make it to the nationals this year," beamed Riley, trying to break the negative atmosphere that began lingering. "What about that second team?"

Tala answered that one. "Rob, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique represented Middleton last year. They battled fair and hard, but they were brutally beaten by one of the teams…can't remember their name, but they made it into the top fifteen. Not bad I guess, since their team only started last year too."

"Are they still on summer vaca?" questioned Kai.

"I would be too if the folks at home sent me on a prepaid spree throughout Europe!" Tala sighed, "They're almost as spoiled as you are Kai!"

That earned him a punch in the arm.

While the two disputed over who was mommy's boy, Riley stood unfazed at the sight. _'Hmmm,'_ she thought to herself, _'that's right, Johnny and them go to Middleton too." _

Recollecting last year's reunion with the four boys, Riley smiled at herself. It almost brought tears to her eyes when she saw them at the opening ceremonies in the Bey-Stadium. They hadn't seen each other since they were toddlers; their parents were close business partners. To see them all grownup and handsome, standing there all proud representing Middleton, made her glow with pride. How much they had changed. Riley replayed a memory in her head:

_:::Flashback:::_

_Six kids were sitting on the perfectly kept lawn in the Haven. Little Robert was leaning against a tree, peacefully reading away, as baby Oliver held a brush firm in his tiny hands, splattering paint on paper that was suppose to represent the boy under the tree. Like the visits before, Enrique was still trying to chase Chloe, cornering her into a kiss. Johnny, cheering his friend on, following Enrique with a cookie in his hands, as the two boys chased the pretty blonde girl who was yelping at the top of her lungs._

_Finally backed into the cold brick wall, Chloe turned to see the flirtatious Italian's puckering lips leaning in towards her, she screamed and then covered her mouth with her hands._

_A dark shadow dawned over the three kids. Ash, who was a good three years older than all of them, towered over Enrique and Johnny. Snatching the cookie out of the red head's hands, he pulled Chloe behind him and pointed his finger at the two. Shaking his finger, the older blond spoke, "Touch my Chloe, and no more cookies for **both** of you!" Instantly, the two cowered away, running back to the others screaming, with their hands waving in the hands._

_"My hero!" Chloe wrapped her arms around Ash's waist into a big bear hug. The older boy's flushed, a tinge of pink blushing over his features. Rummaging his hand through his already messy hair, Ash smiled._

_:::End Flashback:::_

Riley sighed at the memory; it had always been one of her favourite. It was almost funny how well the two got along back then compared to now. She giggled as she recaptured that look of horror as Ash took the cookie out of Johnny's hands, 'Probably doesn't eat those anymore.' Letting out a breath, she sighed, 'Enrique's enticing personality however, hasn't changed a bit.'

"What the hell are you laughing about bitch?"

Riley's train of thought was broken as she spun to see Vivinne walking back to the group, a dozen shopping bags in her hands. She fumbled to sustain them all.

"ARG! A little help please?"

Grudgingly, the two boys went over to give her a hand. Vivinne however, shoved Tala with all her bags, then clung her arms around Kai's like a serpent stocking its prey.

Before Tala could retaliate, a mellow voice interrupted him.

"Little Miss Riley, where's my hello and hug?"

Turning her attention, Riley came face to face with a tall muscular handsome man with chocolaty coloured skin and matching eyes. His hand was intertwined to a stunning girl of African descent.

Riley jumped with glee and hugged the two who returned the greeting with just as much enthusiasm. "_Ohmygosh_ What are you two doing here?"

Tala coughed in the background, still fumbling with the bags.

"Sorry guys, how rude of me!" Riley pointed at the couple, "These are two of my closest friends, Shamal Cougar, and Tashiana Evans." She turned to introduce the others, "These are the pals I met at Middleton, Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari."

Stopping there with the introductions, Vivinne fumed with rage. Pushing past the handshaking and greetings the two groups were exchanging, she clutched Tashiana's free hand and shook it radically. "Vivinne DeCourte. I can't believe I am standing here shaking hands with the Cheer Queen of all time! Tashiana Evans, _ah_!" The blonde let out a squeal.

Forcing a smile, the nineteen year old gave a pageant smile. She glanced at Riley who just rolled her eyes, then at her boyfriend who merely shrugged.

Vivinne rummaged through her bag apparently searching for something. "Oh-_my_-gosh! The girls at school are going to be _sooo_ jealous when they hear about this!" Finally recovering a pen and notebook, the brat shoved it in front of the tall slim girl. "Tashiana, would you please do me the honour of signing my cheerbook?! It would totally make my day!"

Politely, Tash took the book and began scribbling through one of the pages, Vivinne eagerly swaying on her toes. Tala smacked his forehead, while Kai just shook his head turning in shame.

Turning away from his girlfriend, Shamal began speaking to Riley. "Little bro at home claims he's picking you up on Friday night. Is that true, or is he just trying to find an excuse to pick up some girls at the bar?" He tone was sarcastic.

"Yeah. Tai asked Will to pick me up from a party I'm heading to with the guys on Friday." She nudged at Tala and Kai to indicate the type of people she would be with. "You know Tai…at least he didn't write me a list this time!"

Shamal laughed wholeheartedly, "Seems like a nice crowd, aside from one or two exceptions."

"You caught on too eh?" Riley laughed. "So how's life now that you're outta school?" Shamal had just graduated from Gen-X the previous year, and was starting his dream career in architectural design. Like all students from Gen, students didn't graduate until they were twenty-one, leaving with at least a masters in whatever career path they chose.

"Well, finally twenty-one, and legally able to do everything I've been doing since fifteen!" Tash elbowed him at the joke. Shamal continued speaking. "But on a serious note, dad was completely thrilled about my career choice. It connected perfectly with the family business."

Riley smiled. Shamal's parents were the founders of one of the finest hotel chains in America. Since everyone's parents were so tight at Gen-X, the Cougars had teamed up with Sincerity's parents, originators of the Hearts Hotels in Europe, to form an unbeatable worldwide corporation.

"And how have you been doing Riley?" asked Tashiana, sweeping away a few bangs from her styled short black hair. Her voice was full of concern, but her eyes sparkled with warmth.

"I'm doing alright. Middleton is a little more… _'paced'_ than what I am use to, but overall, its nice." Nothing but truth hung from Riley's words.

Tash grinned at the younger girl before kissing her on the cheek. "Remember, we'll always be there for you and you have all our contacts on your phone."

"That's right, it's the only phone I use…_still think it's crazy technology!" _Shook Shamal's head in disbelief.

"We all miss you very much."

Riley's eyes began to water. The people at Gen-X were definitely keepers. She was embraced into another hug before she broke away, question on her mind.

"That's right Tash, what time is it? You don't get off till six!"

Letting hold of Riley, Tash laughed. "Girl, it's almost seven!"

Her eyes tripled in size, as a look of completely surprise graced her face. The boutique closes at eight and considering it took a good half hour to get here by car, she definitely needed to be on her way if she wanted to stay alive for Ray's party. Chloe got quite…_mean,_ when her clothes didn't get picked up on time. She could picture her growling and pacing at home already. 'Hopefully, she didn't make a mark in the carpet, or I'll have TWO people down my throat…'

"Guessing you gotta run?" Shamal eyes glistened with understanding. Living with Tai, Ash,_ and_ Chloe, he pretty much came up with a scenario to match the girl's new expression.

Saying a final goodbye, Riley made her way over to Tala and the others, explaining that she completely lost track of time. Offering to drive her home, Kai's bid was turned down. Riley didn't feel secure announcing where she lived yet, and the look of dread on Vivinne's face pretty much rivalled her own. Besides, even with all the items the whore had bought already, she was still complaining she hadn't found the 'perfect' outfit. Like anything would _actually_ improve her appearance. '_Even Sin's magik wouldn't help her…'_

Ten seconds later, would have been five if she didn't have to pry Tala off her leg, Riley was in a taxi, praying she would be on time.

* * *

Yup, I've thrown more original characters in your face! But they play a pretty crucial role in future chapters…the party scene is next!

I know I couldn't _completely_ kill of Vivinne just yet, but as requested…I 'shot' her for you people! (Tala's so great! ) Hope **toisanmui** and **Kaischick **are satisfied!

Please read and review!


	6. The Pointing Stick

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters are mine. __

I had the worst week of my life. Getting exams back, freaking out, exams back, freaking out…

_…Wonder if there is a pattern? _

Just wanted to take this little time to thank Jen, Jason, Zi and all the others for cheering me on. Haha, also Em and Lily for sending me _mild_ Kaiba & Kenshin porn. Haha, totally made my day!

A big _WHOOT!_ to **Aglaia** for editing. For all those who reviewed, _WHOOT!_ x2! Means a lot to an author to have so many supportive readers!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 6- The Pointing Stick**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"I swear Kai, you can feed a third world country with just _a quarter_ of what your house is worth!"

Riley, Mariah, Tala and Kai had just gotten off school. With all the homework the teachers had been loading on them lately, the four decided it was best to start and _eventually_ finish that Social Science project as soon as possible.

No matter how many times Mariah came to his house, she always had the same overwhelmed expression. Tala on the other hand, seemed to have gotten use to it.

Riley got out of Kai's shinny black sports convertible. Slamming the car door, she finally lifting her head to take a good look at her surroundings, Riley nodded a smile. _'Not bad…' _

Taking in the four-story Victorian styled house, Riley followed the three up a large flight of stone stairs. A click was heard from behind as the large black metal fenced guarding the house, automatically shut. Bruce, a very friendly man in his late fifties and apparently the butler, had already taken the keys to the car, driving it into the back beside the large pool. Two large stone lions perched on either side of the already open front door.

As the four walked into the house, a set of stairs on either side of the room joined together as it hit the second floor. Smack right in centre was a large dim painted portrait of the man Riley came to know as Voltaire. Riley's father seldom spoke of this man, but when he did, described were traits no person should be proud of.

Breaking her trance, a pretty woman in her mid thirties walked straight towards them through the main hall. Her sparkling brown eyes smiled warmly at the four, as her other features pulled into a smile. What gave her identity away was her wavy waist length navy blue hair. She opened her arms to embrace her son.

"Kai, you've been gone so long." She kissed her son on the forehead.

Kai's study gaze searched into her mothers, trying to find hidden emotions. Seemingly satisfied with what he found, he finally smiled back, returning the embrace, before stepping away to reveal his friends.

The woman, whom Riley made out to be Kai's mother, followed her son's gaze, resting it on the friends he brought home. "Tala!" she said with glee, "hope it wasn't a burden having Kai at your house for such a long time!" She proceeded to give her son's best friend a hug.

Bringing his hand behind his head, Tala scratched the back of his neck, "Haha, wasn't _too _bad having the sour puss at the house!"

Mrs. Hiwatari smiled before resting her gaze on the pink haired girl. "And Mariah, how have you been?" She planted a kiss on either side of the girl's face.

Mariah grinned, "I've been great, Claire."

Somewhat awkwardly waiting for all the greetings to be done, Riley dug her toes into the tiled floor. Lifting her face, she found Kai's mother standing in front of her, somewhat looking over her as if she were trying to recall her name.

"Ahhh, you must be the new student at Kai's school. I've heard so many wonderful things about you!…More so from Tala."

Kai slapped his forehead before a glare was shot his way from his redhead friend. His mother was going to be the end of him.

"Haha, busted!"

Tala was _sooo_ going to take revenge out on these two. Lets see who'll be laughing the NEXT time a certain blue haired boy came over…it was definitely going to be sweet.

Riley curtsied politely before returning her gaze once more at Mrs. Hiwatari. Turns out she had somewhat shocked the group with her formality. _'Damn that Tai for forcing us to take those Etiquette class when they were young! He was lucky she couldn't really take beat the living smithereens out of him, since it was his turn to pick the next get-together…why couldn't he had been normal like all the other kids and picked something like Disney Land…pfft, manners!' _"Riley Lovett, nice to meet you Mrs. Hiwatari."

Looking over the young girl, Mrs. Hiwatari noticed some familiar features. Straight silky midnight coloured hair, flashing ruby eyes…and the way she smiled and handled herself. She resembled someone she knew from long ago, but what were the possibilities…?

Seeming to draw attention with her hesitation, Mrs. Hiwatari shook herself from the thought. "Nice to meet you Riley, feel free to call me Claire."

Placing her hand behind Riley's back, Claire began ushering the kids up the stairs with Kai leading the way. "You four start working on your project, I'll bring up some snacks from the kitchen. Have any special requests Riley?"

Riley replied with a polite no, saying any snack prepared would really be fine.

Casting a curious look at his mother from the top of the stairs, Kai caught a wink. His mother nudged towards Riley and gave him two thumbs up. _'Holy crap! Was mother playing matchmaker?!'_ Kai rolled his eyes. '_Figures…mothers are born into the dark side…'_ Thankfully Riley had her back turned towards her, proceeding to walk up the stairs.

Ohboy, he had a feeling this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

"Holy crap Kai! You are _sooo_ totally spoiled!" Mariah took in the surrounding of the _huge _bedroom. Long black curtains draped the large window overlooking the pool. She began pacing around the room, walking into what seemed like Kai's personal bathroom.

Tala flopped onto the king sized bed, letting out an exhausted breath. "I'm getting too comfortable, just hit me with the work now…"

Riley walked over to Kai's desk, unloading all the books and tools from her bag she had picked up at home the previous day. A majority of the literal collection in the area of Social Science she found in the Haven library were too advanced. Thankfully, she had kept the books and notes dated back from when she was in grade two, they looked like they would be of use.

Tala gapped at the stack of papers that began piling up on the table. 'Did Riley _finish_ the whole damn thing already?!' His thoughts were interrupted by a shriek.

"OHMYGOSH KAI! You have a freaking Jacuzzi?!" Somehow, the pink haired girl had made her way to the balcony.

Sighing, Kai dragged Mariah back into his room, promising to allow her time _after_ the project to admire his place. The two joined the others around the desk. Both their eyes widen.

Calmly adjusting the three towering stacks of paper, Riley took our two display boards and opened them up to disclose business statistic graphs. Pulling out what seemed to look like a silver pen from her pocket, Riley flicked her wrist to reveal a pointing stick. She coughed to signal their attention, then smirked before pointing at the first graph on her right. "Ahem, ladies and gentlemen, this is what I call A-class effort…lets see if we can get over a hundred percent for everything else…"

A loud _thud _was heard as Tala passed out on the carpet.

"Kai…I think we should call 9-1-1, Tala stopped breathing."

* * *

"I swear Michael, I don't think I've EVER worked that hard on anything before. You should have seen the things Riley came up with a single sheet of paper and a pair of scissors…"

Michael laughed at his redhead friend who heaved himself onto the couch. He had heard about the all-nighter the four pulled yesterday. _Technically speaking,_ working till eight wasn't considered late, but for Tala…well, the story's pretty much in your face.

_"Hey Tala…Hi Michael…" _Two hot looking girls waved and giggled as they walked across the duo sitting on the couch. The lights were dim and the whole room was filled with pounding music. Ray's parties were very well known.

Michael gestured a light hand movement at the two girls who broke into another fit of giggles. Tala yawned.

"Dude…he must be really tired if he ain't caring 'bout the ladies." Ray walked through the crowd of people all complimenting the great party with Mariah under his arm. The pretty cheerleader wore a tight red spaghetti strapped dress that reached mid thighs, working the crowd as she made her way to her friends.

Tala lifted an interested eyebrow before sitting straighter. "Not bad girl…"

Ray smiled before kissing his girlfriend on the lips, "What can I say, my girl dresses to kill."

There was a snicker in the background as an annoying voice spoke, "I can say the same about her cooking."

Vivinne wobbled her way through the crowd on her heels, pulling on her short pink skirt as she pulled what looked like a pretzel out of her mouth. "What is this anyways?! You call this food?! Like _ew!"_ She threw the half chewed pretzel on the floor before crossing her arms.

Mariah rolled her eyes before looking the other way and muttering to herself… _'Jeez…why don't you just slap on a tiara with that outfit…'_

"Like you can do better Miss. Prissy. Bet daddy's little girl hasn't ever poured her own cereal less say turned on the stove." Tala lazily adjusted his seat on the couch, making way for Ray.

"Whatever Tala, like you could do better!" Vivinne flicked her hair with her hand.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Cooking lesson number one: Don't fry bacon in the nude."

There were grunts of disgust before someone spoke. "Tala, we didn't need to know that."

Kai, who had just appeared among the people, didn't even get a chance to hear his best friend's comment before he was pulled downwards and pressed into Vivinne's chest in an air-choking hug. Michael shuddered. "That has to be the biggest turnoff ever…"

Turning away from the gagging scene, Tala spoke. "Don't worry bro, just put some Viagra in your whiskey when you need a stiff drink." He smirked before reaching over to grab his glass.

Just as Mariah was about to whack the Russian for that gross comment, yelling was heard among the music.

"Tyson, I really don't think it is healthy eating all of that!" Hand in hand, Emily and Max chased the navy haired boy who had swiftly squeezed himself between Tala and Michael on the couch. His arms were protectively huddling a load of junk food.

"So I'm a nutritional overachiever, what's the problem?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "You'll never make it on the Beyblade team if you don't stay in shape!"

Shoving chips down his throat, Tyson took the time to breathe. "I _am_ in shape! Round, is a shape."

The guys rolled their eyes. There was simply not enough time in life to change Tyson's outlook on food.

As Tala attempted to unlock himself from the leather sofa, a familiar face entered the door. Riley scanned the room with her eyes before locking eyes with Kai. A few cat calls were heard from the guys on the dance floor as Riley smiled and waved before gracing over to her friends.

Kai inhaled deeply, before trying to gather up his thoughts into a nice compliment. Between a few stumbling gurgling noises, Riley heard a 'Wow…' She took it as a good sign.

"You look quite stunning yourself, Kai."

Indeed Riley was right. Wearing baggy blue jeans, his neatly ironed white blouse clung to his abs. Claire had stopped Kai in his tracks as she lectured him about wrinkles.

Checking Riley out from head to toe, Tala grabbed the girl from behind before dipping her in a dancing trance. "Hello there hot stuff. Nice of you to make an appearance, late or not." Sparkling blue eyes met fiery red orbs before both Tala and Riley regained their standing positions.

Riley's brilliant ruby eyes flashed with mirth as Tala wrapped his arm around her slim waist. "Sorry about the timing guys. Had a little trouble getting out of the house." She coughed at her own understatement, recalling the last few lingering words from Tai's mouth as she made her way out of the house. _'Where are you going? When are you coming back? Who will be there? Did you bring your cell phone? Don't make me beat anyone up!' _

Mariah got off Ray's lap before running over to hug her friend. "Ohmygosh girl! You look _sooo_ awesome!"

A tint of red flushed her cheeks as Kai looked over her once more. Riley was wearing what resembled a man tank, white in colour, with mysterious grey straps tied around her neck. Kai mentally slapped himself as he imaged what she was wearing under there. Silk green cargo capres loosely hung off her hips with cute little ribbons tied on the bottom. She wore regular white sneakers, but Riley's normally board straight hair was slightly curled and wisped across her face. She wore no makeup whatsoever, but her face seemed to glow every time she laughed. Her attire was pretty simple, but it was as if her outfit was specifically designed for her or something…

Vivinne didn't like how Kai was eyeing this new girl.

Just as Kai was about to offer Riley a drink, Vivinne snaked her arms around him, turning him around for a dance. At the same moment, Tala lead the beaming beauty, Riley, onto the dance floor, effortlessly spinning her to the music.

The crowd broke free as the duo dazzled the people with their synchronized moves. The two showed off several forms of dancing, laughing away to the music not noticing the clapping and cheering from the circle of watchers.

Mariah smiled at the scene as she voiced her thoughts to the gang who were still sitting. "I have to give Valkov credit, he sure knows how to dance." The pink haired girl took a notepad and pen from behind the couch; a pink Care Bear booklet with Tala's name written on the cover in thick black marker. "I guess I'll take away two marks on his dumbass metre."

Michael's eyes widen. 'Holy crap! The girl _was_ taking count…'

Ray laughed before kissing Mariah on the hand; gentle pulling her out of her seat. "Care for a dance?"

Mariah nodded, giggling as she was swept off her feet.

Max and Emily both made their way onto the floor as a group of perky girls filled the vacant seats surrounding Michael.

Tyson minded his own business, happily eating away without worries of nagging. Scanning the room, everyone seemed pretty happy…all except for a slate haired boy who was tightly embraced by a certain jealous blonde.

Kai sneaked a glance towards his best friend who was having the time of his life dancing away with Riley. The lights wildly flashed as the music continued pumping through the room. Riley threw her head back in laughter as Tala wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Kai didn't understand. Why did his heart ache at the sight at his friend's happiness…?

* * *

Dun dun dun! Slowly but surely, I'm incorporating the 'Romance' section of the story. Hehe…part of the plot to come.

Hope you guys like this chapter, please read and review!


	7. Gals and Pals

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters are mine. _Booya! _

I was completely overwhelmed with all the great reviews I got from you guys for the last chapter! Awesome stuff!!! To **Kaischick**, **Akkiko**, **toisunmui**, and all the others who hate Vivinne: As tempting as it is to run her over with a garbage truck, I cannot kill her…(cough) _yet._ (Snicker) However, a VERY satisfying torture moment is coming soon in the chapters to come. Hardy har har, couldn't help chuckling like a maniac when I wrote it. This chapter will be updated soon, but I try to stay at least two chapters ahead when I write, so I can throw in some of those 'hints' **wo-ai-ni-kai-hiwatari** caught on to. (You figured it out girl!) Like **Aglaia** said, "I don't see why there's a need to kill off Viv so soon when one can abuse her character some more by keeping her alive."

BWAHAHAHA!!!

Ohyes, to **hazelnuts**: Yes…I am satisfied with your review…

THE END

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 7- Gals and Pals**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

Resting her chin on her palm, Riley sat in her seat, half listening to the drama teacher's rambling about Romeo and Juliet, and half focusing on the students in Dance.

Speaking of the dance, Riley's thoughts flashed back to all the events three nights ago. It was the first…_real_ party she had gone to, and boy, was it fun! Tala was sure a good dancer, almost better than herself! A grin tickled the corner of her lips as she recaptured that topping moment when Vivinne got her heel stuck on a Styrofoam cup and tripped into the punch. It was quite a mess to clean up, but was it ever worth it!

Tai was in a pretty good mood when she got home after the party. Will had arrived at exactly ten o'clock to pick her up, and had totally swooned majority of the girls at the party. Considering Michael was already quite a charmer himself, it was quite surprising when he announced Will his new idol.

Tai was pacing at the bottom of the grand staircase when she stepped into the house at ten fifteen, but that was expected. Wrapped in nothing more than a robe and black silk boxers, Tai flung his arms around Riley, muttering something about barbarians and how she made it home alive. Needless to say, he wasn't too fond when he found all the tiny pieces of paper with phone numbers written addressed from guys named Shawn, Paul, and Sam. It didn't matter, she swear those guys didn't even go to their school…hold on, didn't that made it worse?!

Refocusing her attention on the teacher, Riley was just in time to hear the important part of Mr. Charminpant's speech.

"Remember class, starting tomorrow, this drama class combined with my other class will be rehearsing together in the auditorium." He tucked a strand of hair behind his ears before clasping his hands together, speaking in a squeaky tone. "I can see it already, we have some fine talent this year, and our production of Romeo and Juliet will be great!" He lowered his hands and made a dramatic sad face before continuing. "Sadly however, as the school board goes, I can not assign the larger parts to the more…ahem, can't say _better_, sooo… more _well-rounded _students, thus all the parts will be handpicked out of a hat."

Mr. Charminpants made his way over to his desk, retrieving a top hat full of tiny pieces of scrap paper.

"Inside this hat class, are all the roles that have are yet to be picked. The class before you have already randomly drawn their roles, and after you talented people draw yours, the show will be final! Scripts and such will be given to you tomorrow at the first ever rehearsal for the play that will be preformed at the end of January." The teacher swirled around before seductively resting his arm on Max's desk in front of him. He purred playfully as Max pushed back with fear. "Any questions my beauties?"

There was silence.

"Well then, lets start the drawing. Alberts, you're up first…reach into the hat…yes, just like that…"

Emily leaned over, whispering into Riley's ears. "If Mr. Charminpants tries to make another move on my Maxie, he will thank lord he isn't straight!" Emily crossed her arms in her chair, leaning back, glaring at the orange haired teacher.

Riley laughed but was cut short as her name was called. Getting out of her seat, she made her way over to Mr. Charminpant's desk.

The teacher smiled at her as she reached into the black hat. Digging deep, Riley retrieved a piece and unravelled it. She grinned, what were the chances?

Handing the piece of paper to the teacher, Mr. Charminpants broke into tears. "This is _great!_ You are exactly who I had in mind for one of the Juliets!" He grabbed Riley by the hands and began jumping up and down gleefully. "Thank god, Mr. Valkov did not by chance pick one of the Romeos…all is well!"

Someone in the back shouted a question, "Does that mean the guys still have a chance at Romeo?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind leading the play with Riley by my side!"

There was wild howling in the back. Riley laughed. "Haha, very funny guys."

Mr. Charminpants intervened, "Sorry gentlemen, but all three Romeo parts have already been selected." He made a sad puppy face, "Mr. Hiwatari shall be playing Romeo three alongside Riley."

There were a few disappointed sighs from the girls in the back.

"Oh bummer, it would totally be awesome if I were Juliet! Kai is sooo gorgeous!"

The girl who sat behind Emily comforted her friend. "It's alright, don't worry, there's still plenty of other good roles left. Besides, Riley deserves the part, she's such a good actress!"

Another girl joined into the conversation. "Ya, I guess its destiny. Hot people always end up with other hot people…"

There were more sighs of disappointment.

Meanwhile, Vivinne who had been warming up on the other side of the room with the rest of the dance class, glared furiously at the red-eyed girl. She had only been here for a month, and already, people were talking about her. She's so great this, she so nice that…just because she had that ONE nice outfit at the party, does not mean she is worthy of all this attention. Grr, attention that should be place on her! Arg! And now, what was this?! Even a stupid random draw was against her! Her Kai with…with that…_girl…LIKE EW! _

Mariah took notice of all the emotions that were flashing across the captain's face. This didn't look too good, and knowing Vivinne's style, it wasn't going to stay very pretty. Continuing her stretches, Mariah made a mental note of warning Riley.

"Congrats Riley! You're going to make an awesome Juliet!" Emily hugged her friend as she made her way back to her desk. Just as she was going to about to ramble about the past failure performances at Middleton, Em's name was called.

"Wish me luck Rye, hope I don't end up playing a tree this year…_again_."

Riley laughed before squeezing her friend's hand. "Don't worry, you'll do fine!" Emily smiled back. Turning, she took a deep breath before making her way to Mr. Charminpant's desk.

"Okay…here goes nothing…"

* * *

"Ep! I hope I'm not late!"

Tugging on her ten-kilogram book bag, Riley sped her way down the street, hoping the guys were still at The Diner. Tala and the others all urged her to come, apparently to meet a few friends of theirs.

Hopefully, her poor excuse for being late won't affect her first appearance _too_ badly. To say the least, chess practise _had_ ran a little late.

Turning a corner, a small cozy looking restaurant came into view. Tilted on a stylish angle, a flashy sign with the words 'The Diner' towered over the building. Peering through the glass windows, Riley made out a blob of flaming red hair, to her relief, the guys were still there.

Tucking a strand of hair away from her face, Riley picked up her pace and raced towards the door. Just as she placed her hand on the handle, a large palm came slamming against the wood, closing the door shut once again.

'Whoever did this, better have insurance…'

Turning her body, ready to lash out at whoever had wasted her time, Riley stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh_-my-_gosh…!"

"Yeah I know, my face does this to alotta girls. Too hot for words…"

Enrique removed his hand from the wooden frame door and placed it around Riley's shoulder. "Did'cha miss me?"

Placing a kiss on his check, Riley wrapped her arms around Enrique's neck. "I can't believe you're back! How was vacation in Europe?"

"The correct question is, I can't believe you're ALL back. How was vacation in Europe…"

Breaking apart from Enrique, Riley came face to face with Robert, Oliver, and Johnny. From their last encounter six months back, the boys seemed to have grown even taller. Oliver was even supporting a tan.

Planting a kiss on each boy's check, which they all returned, Robert offered to carry her books.

"Advanced-Chess-For-The-Incredibly-Gifted-Who-Just-Play-For-Fun…_I see_…why are you reading Tai's books?" Enrique's voice was full of disgust as he flipped through the pages. "Someone should give that child a playboy magazine…"

Oliver rolled his eyes before questioning Riley's reason for being in this region of town. Riley began telling her the story from the beginning, skipping the long Tai lectures, about how she was now going to Middleton, the party, the people, and all the other wonderful stuff.

"…Just remember guys, none of them know I'm from Gen-X and I plan to keep it that way. It will be our little secret, don't want to draw too much attention you know…"

"I'll keep a secret, but I'm afraid there will have to be a price…" Enrique flung his arm around Riley's shoulder, pushing the door open with his other hand. Leaning over to smell her hair, Enrique whispered something into her ears. "You, me, my place, say Friday night?"

There was a cough in the background before Johnny spoke. "Go read a book Blondie, Riley wants someone with more intellectual ability…someone like me." He removed Enrique's arm like a dirty towel before draping his own over Riley's shoulder.

"Hey! I read!" retorted Enrique defensively.

"Something without pictures Enrique…preferably without _women_ too…"

… "Or Batman…"

Making his way to Riley's other side, Enrique grabbed her arm and glared over her shoulder. The red head did the same thing.

This was going to get painful…

"Hey Riley… guys…! Rob, over here!"

The two boys looked up to find the voice, allowing just enough time for Riley to break free. Skipping over to Tala's table, the black haired girl slid into the seat beside Kai. She smiled at the boy with two-toned blue hair. Kai returned the greeting.

Running to get the seat beside Riley, Enrique was declared the victor, shoving his weight against the others as he squished himself into the cushioned bench. Originally, a seat made for four; poor Tyson was rammed into the wall with the blonde's force. Tala winced as Kai's shoulder ploughed into his chest, and Riley didn't even have enough time to think twice before she was pushed back into Kai, her back falling straight into Kai's arms.

Mahogany eyes met red as Kai's reflexes kicked in, catching Riley just in time. It took a few seconds for both of them to realize what position they were in, thankfully Tyson interrupted, drawing all attention away from them.

"Watch it Enrique! Some of us are trying to eat here!"

Enrique leaned over to table, raising an eyebrow at the boy on the other end. "What are you Tyson? Eating for the whole family today?"

Stopping to grab a napkin, Tyson wiped the food off his face before speaking. "Don't worry Enrique, I drive too fast too worry about cholesterol."

Everyone's sweat dropped.

Pushing a table and grabbing some chairs, Johnny was the first to speak. "Jeez Tyson, are you always this stupid, or are you making a special effort today?"

A crushed napkin was chucked his way.

"Don't let your brain wander kid, it's too small to be on its own!"

That was it, Johnny was just asking for it…

"_Oh yeah Johnny…?!_ If you put your brain in a bird, it would fly backwards!"

"Pfft, I wouldn't expect the bird to fly at all with yours!"

There was a pause. Silence before the war.

"What are you going to do for a face Tyson, when the baboon calls and wants its ass back!"

"…You're lucky mirrors don't talk… or laugh for that matter!"

"…If what you don't know can't hurt you, you're practically invulnerable!"

"…_Grrr_…you have a face made for radio!"

"…You couldn't get laid in a morgue!"

"…When you were born, you were so ugly… the doctor slapped your mother!"

"…Don't you dare talk about my mama, Tyson!"

"…What are you going to do carrot top?!"

Just as Tyson was about to hurl a fork at Johnny, Robert silenced their bickering.

Sadly… it didn't help.

Oliver rubbed his temple. "I wish a had a hearing aid so I could turn them off."

The two pairs of couples, Ray, Mariah, Max, and Emily got out of their seats, following Rob and the others out the door. Taking Riley by the hand, Enrique pulled her up, Kai and Tala following behind.

Tala shook his head, "You visualizing the tape over their mouths too?"

Kai ran his hand through his hair, "You bet." He laughed, "Guess we're heading over to Rob's place?"

Tala shrugged, "Who cares…"

The two boys closed the door behind them, leaving the childish bickering behind them.

"…Is that so?! You're a few beers short of a six pack!"

"…Shut up ugly!"

"…Make me, Barney!"

Slowly, customers began leaving.

* * *

Yea, there's chapter seven for ya! Dudes, I've totally got to start writing and uploading the chapters where the plot comes in…(shakes head in shame)

Can't help it if I'm funny…

It is funny…_right?!_

Actually, haha, don't answer that last question!

**Major plot coming up…_mysterious break-up_…? Hmmm, I wonder who…**

Read and review!

**Question:** Just wanted to check up with you guys. Is that man/ announcer dude named DJ Bradley?


	8. RESPECT

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters are mine. _Booya! _

This was an insane chapter! First one I handwrote…eleven pages on paper!

Aw, **Aglaia**'s having this terrible _high school_ week…I'm stepping out into the world without editing!

To **hazelnuts:** From what I remember, your favourite Disney movie is incorporated into his chapter! Yea My fav comes in the 'DUN DUN DUN' chapters…BWAHAHA!

Oh…right. Authoress holds a tattered sign with poor penmanship scribbled all over This is a shout out to **AznFactor**, cough (Sarcastically) _'Hur-ray…'_ (But indeed, you were my one hundredth reviewer, so BOO-_YA!)_

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 8- R-E-S-P-E-C-T**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"Hey Johnny, can you pass the rolls?"

"Sure Ash, could you pass the margin?"

After spending a nice long afternoon at Oliver's house, lying around, chatting away, and watching TV, the gang finally decided to leave. Though hesitant to leave at first, Tala was convinced by a few mark-crazed girls to go home and do some homework.

"Seriously Tala, homework's piling up. I hear we're going to get some huge project in History, should start eliminating some of the work while you still can." Emily grabbed her jacket. Max snatched her bag off the rack.

Shifting in the couch uncomfortably, Tala tossed some popcorn in the air before swiftly catching it in his mouth. "Don't worry 'bout me Em, I'll just cut and paste some stuff off the net. I'll be done in no time!" He continued throwing food in the air. Michael joined in.

Mariah rolled her eyes before getting off the couch, following the other couple towards the door. "Pfft! Believe me Valkov, the teachers will _instantly_ know you didn't write it." She shook her head in despair. "Your mind not only wonders Tala, sometimes is leaves completely…"

"Hey! I resent that!"

Pulling the redhead off the leather sofa, Kai spoke. "She's right. We might have finished our Social Science project, but the two of us haven't even started on Economics! Don't want to become a procrastinator now."

Stretching, Tala got out of his seat. He yawned, "Always wanted to be a procrastinator, never got around to doing it…"

There was silence in the room before the TV was turned off. Walking over to the Russian, Robert slammed a book into his chest. "Here's a dictionary Valkov. Read it."

To say the least, _eventually_, everyone was out of the house.

The four European boys had driven Riley home, then persuaded by Katherine and the others to stay for dinner. Currently, they were all sitting in the large dinning room, chowing down the candle lit dinner.

Needless to say, the food was delightfully _smashing_ as always!

Purposely leaning over to grab the salt, Enrique paused to smile at Chloe. "So babe, did'cha miss me while I was gone?"

Ignoring the infatuation, Chloe took a sip of her wine. She placed her glass down before calmly speaking. "You know, my last boyfriend and I broke up over religious differences," her sentence trailed off, all eyes were now on her. "He thought he was God…I didn't."

Ash cringed as the attention switched to him. Clearing his throat, ready to defend himself, a glare was shot his way by a certain blonde chick. Taking it as a signal, Ash dropped his head, swallowed his pride, and began buttering his toast again.

Enrique, unrattled by the last comment, leaned in some more, "Hey, I'm not a perfectionist," he smirked, "just, my parents were…"

There was a groan of disgust. Oliver shuddered, "Not at the dinning table please Enrique…"

Robert sighed, "Always keep your words soft and sweet, just incase you have to swallow them…"

Riley, who had been sitting quietly at one end of the table, calmly eating away, chose to change the subject. "Tai, did I tell you I got the role of Juliet in the school play?"

Directly across from the raven-haired girl at the other end, Tai looked up, eyes gleaming with interest. "Really…?"

Riley nodded.

Chloe lowered her fork. "Obviously, this production isn't going to be anything like the one we were in, in grade three." She laughed.

Ash joined in, rekindling the memory. "Haha, that's right. Tai was Romeo, and Riley was once again, Juliet." He paused to recollect the memory. "I remember now…wasn't that the one where Riley covered her mouth with her hands when Tai leaned in to kiss her?" Ash bursted out laughing, realizing a few seconds too late that he was the only one who found his speech funny.

Tai scratched the back of his head before forcing out a laugh to break the silence. "…Yeah, ha, right…" He gently folded his napkin before standing and excusing himself. He pasted a smile on his face before leaving, trying to avoid all eye contact. He felt two pairs of apologetic eyes on his back.

Not soon after the raven-haired boy left, Riley stood. Uncomfortably grinning, she spoke. "Johnny, didn't you say you wanted to check your email?"

The redhead looked up from his place. Seeing the plea, Johnny found himself unconsciously nodding. He too stood, following the girl upstairs.

"Smart, Ash." Chloe rolled her eyes, dabbing the corner of her lips with her napkin.

"Tai does seem kinda stressed lately," stated Oliver, trying to help Ash by redirecting the spotlight.

"Well, it's a pretty big job being Gen-X president, you know." Chloe sighed at the older boy's burden. "Battling school, assignments, extra curricular activities. Even harder now, since Tai promised his father to lend a helping hand at the Corp." There was hesitation as a strand of platinum blonde hair was brushed away from her eyes. "He's just stressed over the deadline he has for the charity show this year…"

"If it counts for anything, the show was amazing last year…" Robert placed his elbow on the table before resting his chin on his palm.

"It was absolutely mind boggling! Can't believe you guys pulled off a musical like Beauty and the Beast without any help from the teachers. How much money did you guys raise anyways?"

Chloe smiled, "We're doing better every year now that the words spreading. We raised about ten grand two years back when we did the Lion King. With some help from our sponsors, we doubled the record for the kids!

"I can't believe our Riley pulled something off like that…"

Robert sighed, "I hope Tai doesn't feel like he is _expected_ to beat that record or anything…"

There was a pause as Ash and Chloe swapped eye contact. The older boy finally decided to speak. "Well, Tai's not 'expected' to do better _exactly_…but it is in the eyes of the headmasters that he at least makes a striving attempt to uphold the school expectations."

The three European boys widened their eyes. Bewildered, Enrique spoke. "Damn! Now _that's_ what I call pressure…"

Robert changed the mood, "Hey, you know we'll be supporting you guys throughout the entire way."

"Definitely. We're expecting first class tickets on opening night!" The green haired boy laughed.

Everyone joined in. "Don't worry guys, have your people call our people."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Consider it done."

Standing and pushing his chair in, Rob stood. "I'm gonna try and find Tai. After that, we've gotta leaving."

Whining was heard from a certain flirtatious blond. Enrique suddenly leaned over and subbed his cheek against Chloe's arm. The girl jumped. "Can't we stay over tonight Rob?" He winked at the girl beside him who responded with an uninterested groan.

Shaking his head in shame, Rob stood to leave, Oliver following close behind. "It's a school night, and I'm pretty sure we've ALL had enough of you…" He paused before finishing his sentence. "We'll be back in a few minutes. BE READY." With that, the two boys disappeared into the large halls, footsteps echoing away.

Licking his lips, the blond draped his arm around Chloe's shoulder. That was until it was wretched away by the only other person present in the room. Ash.

Ash glared at Enrique before raising a questioning eyebrow.

Giving up, Enrique glowered back. "Fine, fine…_whatever_…"

Chloe got out of her chair before opening the door towards the grand staircase.

"Hey, where are you going?" The two blonds stared at the pretty girl who was strutting away in her heels.

Flipping her hair, Chloe turned and smiled mysteriously at the two. "I've had enough of you two boys." She faked a yawn before proceeding to open the door. "…It's hard being hot... _Burden of the beautiful_…" With that, the door closed.

The two boys stood, not knowing how to react to the comment.

Heading the opposite direction, Ash cupped his forehead before muttering. "…And she said **_I_ **was playing god…" He too, disappeared into the hall.

Crossing his arms in a frustrated stance, Enrique stood alone in the large candle lit dinning room. "Hey! I'm not doing the dishes!"

Silence answered him.

* * *

Scooting herself over on the revolving ladder, Riley continued shelving the books Johnny was handing her.

"That's the last one." The redhead held onto the last few steps as the raven-haired girl jumped off.

Brushing her hair back, Riley smiled. "So, what do you want to do now?"

The boy checked his watch. "Hmmm, we're probably going to leave soon, so there's no point heading down to the arena."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Boy, if you couldn't beat the Azn4, don't even _try_ and battle me."

Johnny winced at the memory of last year's tournament. He was so sure they were going to make it into the finals. Who would have guessed they would battle Gen-X's second team so early in the nations.

The Azn4, four sultry looking Chinese girls that had swiftly wiped the stadium with Johnny's ass. A single smile, and Enrique was tranced into a state of bubble gurgitation.

For the record, they had all rejected his dating offer, much less his marriage proposal.

Sigh, talk about humiliation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…don't get all cocky now."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Hey, Gen-X had held the top two placed ever since the beginning of time. Just let me have some fun by rubbing it this once…!" She giggled with glee as Johnny scrunched his nose.

"You laugh now, but you'll see. This year, we've got both teams battling." Walking down the staircase to the lower level of the library, Johnny turned on one of the computers and logged onto his email.

Clutching the back of the redhead's chair, Riley leaned over and sighed. "You're right. Kai's team is battling his year too. Shame what happened." Grabbing a chair, Riley brought it over and sat beside Johnny, leaning over the table. "Blading has to be one of the things I miss most about Gen-X."

Turning to face her, Johnny questioned, "That's right, what's gonna happen with your team?"

Spinning in her seat, Riley stopped to think. "I'm actually not too sure. Chloe and them are pretty invincible with or without me…Captain Tai, however, isn't too keen about replacing me." She let out a deep breathe, staring into the ceiling. "_Technically,_ anyone who passes the training and exam is entitled to my spot…pretty intense stuff though …Gen-X never places two teams for ANY tournament, apparently it is redundant. Azn4 was the first and probably _only_ exception." She paused, "They did awesome their first year eh?" There was a hint of teasing in her voice.

"…Rub it in…"

"Haha, suck it up like a man, Johnny."

A chime like noise was heard as Johnny logged onto MSN. An icon rose, telling him he had 124 new messages.

Johnny sighed, "Should have checked it during vaca…"

Riley raised an eyebrow before gently nudging the redhead in the arm. "What's that?"

As if on cue, another icon popped on.

_.::White tiger on the prowl::._

Hey man, what's up?

Johnny began typing away.

_.::Kinky Scottish Girls::._

At Riley's house having dinner. Anything happen with you?

Riley smirked at Johnny's nickname. "Tell Ray I said hi."

He typed the message.

_.::Red: Flaming HOT! has been added to your conversation::._

Hey babe!

Riley took over the keyboard.

_.::Kinky Scottish Girls::._

Hey Tala!

_.::Red: Flaming HOT!::._

(Wink!)

_.::White tiger on the prowl::._

Can we get back to the problem here?

_.::Red: Flaming HOT!::._

(Sigh)

_.::Kinky Scottish Girls::._

What prob?

_.::Red: Flaming HOT!::._

Apparently Mariah just got a call from Lee, inviting her to Vivinne's Christmas bash…

_.::Kinky Scottish Girls::._

Ouch…

_.::Red: Flaming HOT!::._

Tell me about it. Ray's totally paranoid. OBVIOUSLY he tried to persuade her from going, but I think it only urged her on more.

_.::White tiger on the prowl::._

I'm still on the phone about it. I don't even understand why she cares about the party. It's Vivinne for jeez sakes! Not to mention Lee! He moved to Hong Kong for two years now…STAY THERE!

_.::Kinky Scottish Girls::._

Don't be a prick just because he's Mari's ex…

Riley thought to herself. 'Wow, it's a freaking soap opera...'

_.::White tiger on the prowl::._

Puh-leez Rye, I'm begging you here, pleeeeease convince Mariah for me…I'm running dry of ideas on the phone as we speak…"

There was a sudden flick on the screen as Ray changed his nickname.

_.::IRRITATED White tiger on the prowl::._

_.::Kinky Scottish Girls::._

She says she'll try though she can't guarantee any miracles since she doesn't know the guy…

_.::IRRITATED White tiger on the prowl::._

BUT SHE KNOWS ME!!!

Lightly squeezing Johnny's shoulder, Riley stood to leave the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes." The redhead nodded, returning to his typing.

Riley made her way out the door, turning two corners as she reached four bedrooms. She opened one of the middle ones, entering her room. The sound of a ringing cell phone caught her attention.

She picked it up just in time. The Gen-X logo popping up in sight as she lifted the phone to her ears.

"Hello?"

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT GUY?!?" 

Instantly, out of reflex, Riley shoved the receiver as far as possible as she winced at the yelling.

"Calm down Mariah, what happened?"

That was the cue for the pink haired girl's rampage.

"Okay! _Sooo_ Lee called and invited me to the party…he didn't ask me to accompany _him _or anything, I was planning to show up with Ray anyways!" There was grumbling of anger and frustration. "Like comeon! We broke up two years ago! He lived in Hong Kong for two freaking years!" Something shattered in the background. "You know, this is an issue of trust! That's it! Ray doesn't trust me!"

The sound of heavy breathing filled the line.

"Have you told him you felt this way?"

"How can I? I called, told him about the plans, then he starting freaking out on me like a chicken on steroids! Hey, he was TOTALLY asking for me to hang up on him!"

"Mariah! You know that won't solve anything!"

"You bet I know! That's why we're arguing online now!"

Riley shook her head at the thought. It was reasons like this she didn't have a boyfriend.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. You know Ray trusts you. It's Lee he doesn't trust.

There was silence on the other line as Riley held the phone closer, making out rapid sounds of keystrokes.

"You know Ray loves you, you two are always making lovey dovey noises at each other…quite repulsive now that you think about it…"

Once again, there was a pause…this time longer.

"…Mariah? Hello? Ma-_ri_-ah…"

No typing was heard.

"Okay girl, now you're scaring me…what's wrong, girl?"

A deep drawing of breath was heard on the line as Mariah coughed. "…I'm fine, really…" The pinked haired girl's voice became hoarse and shaky.

"No, this isn't like you, Mariah…"

"Seriously Riley. I'll call you back, I've gotta eat dinner."

"Mariah, wait, hold on!"

The phone went dead.

Knocking on the door echoed through the large bedroom. Slowly bringing the phone down to her lap, Riley turned to see the door open. Johnny's red hair came into view. Opening the crack larger, he stepped in, drawing a deep breath. "I think we have a problem…"

Riley urged him to continue, a pit growing in her stomach. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Ray and Mariah just broke up."

* * *

Dun dun dun! My first cliffy!

Will Mariah end up going to the party? Get back together with Ray? Stay toon for the next chapter!

Please read and review!


	9. The Giant Squid

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, though I wish I did cause Kai and Tala are so damn fine! Anywho, all unrecognized characters are mine!

Wow, that was some pretty hectic stuff Ffnet was going through last week. (_Sigh)_ Totally killed my reviews, s_ob_ (Hint hint). Anywho, I _think _this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for, in more ways than one, hehe. There is a little more Kai and Riley stuff, but the ending…tsk tsk tsk…it's really something. Since March Break is coming up, I should be able to squeeze in a few more uploads, but you guys have to remember to review! Thanks thanks!

_Ohyeah! **Aglaia** is back in thee house! _

A special thanks goes to **AznFactor** for contributing and refreshing my memory of my first Debating experience. The scene in this story is _exactly_ what happened at school…scary, I know.

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 9- The Giant Squid **

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

The days had quickly tolled by, and like expected, the legendary couple had roused the whole school into a world of hectic.

Friends of both Mariah and Ray were worried. The two _never_ got into a fight. The fact that this one had turned into a break-up and dragged along the whole week, began to question their hope of an existing remedy.

Other people however, had turned the two's break-up into an international gossip line. Recent rumours had it that Mariah had seduced a truck driver, hijacked a car, and drove all the way to the edge of town just to sneak a peek at Lee. Somehow, Ray had mysteriously appeared right in front of their make out session and broke up with the pink haired girl right there and then.

Oh, puh-leez!

Sadly, to top it off, credit had to be given to those who figured out Lee was involved.

Vivinne's cheque was in the mail.

Emily couldn't decide which was worst; Miss Bimbo spreading the lies, or the cliques of students lining up to date either one of the broken pair.

Someone tell these children to go watch a soap opera!

The day after the incident was pretty bad. The two had ignored each other and refused to be in the same room. As the days progressed however, it got even worse. It didn't help when Mariah's squad marched up to Ray's fan club and totally started a huge catfight.

Clothes tore like crazy!

And indeed, Michael and Enrique both received a kick out of the fun, cheering the girls on to rip and claw lower.

Such pervs.

The gang had gathered at their usual spot in the cafe, discussing no other than the whereabouts of the ex-couple.

Answer: Question mark.

"Ray seems all macho and everything, but his ego is completely bruised." Said Tala between bites of his celery stick.

"The guy's right. He was completely shocked and totally in denial after the break-up. Guess he couldn't grasp the concept that it was really over…"

"…I don't think any of us did…"

There was a sad silence.

"Both of them should just get over their pride, apologize, and figure out a solution." Tala rolled his eyes. "All this over a party? _Vivinne's_ party to make it worse!"

"Mariah was pretty bashed up over the break-up too when Rye and I showed up at her house the other day. She had the stereo pumped up like crazy! Totally delusional…" Emily shuddered at another thought, "…All those jugs of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream…"

"It's obvious they've got it bad for each other…just too stubborn to admit it." Johnny continued, "I guess this is the big test…"

Kai shook his head. "Tell a man there are 100 billion stars in the sky and he'll believe you. Tell him a bench has wet paint, and he has to touch it..."

A voice was raised from the far end of the table. "I heard that Kai! I only did it once!"

Everyone sighed at the added depression of Tyson's comment.

Changing the subject, Tala brought up the volunteering issue. Ms. Kettleton, apparently thrilled with all the project results, decided to award the class by blessing them with a Christmas assignment. It was pretty simply really. Groups of students were to find a place where they could volunteer their time to helping the community during the holiday season. They were to arrange the date themselves with whichever organization they chose, then have the head or sponsor sign this form proving the group had spend a good thirty hours spreading holiday joy.

That crazy hoe of a teacher.

"So have we decided on a group and place?" Tala yawned.

Shrugging, Kai answered. "Riley was saying something about some old folks home. Seems like it's going to be just you, me, Rye, and Mariah. Ray said he was going to join us just for the hell of it since he doesn't take Social Science…but…"

The group let out another depressed sigh.

"Lets just hope everything will be over by Christmas…"

* * *

"I completely disagree, Mr. Speaker, I really think the government _should_ fund more money into capturing the large squid. With an animal that size, world hunger will be completely abolished!"

"Permission to speak, Mr. Speaker?"

There was a nod from the teacher sitting on the desk in the middle of the room. It was obvious he was responsible for order in the debating club. "Member of the We-Like-Hot-Chicks-Party recognized. Proceed."

Kenny rolled his eyes at the name before typing something on his laptop. He leaned over to the boy representing the opposing team, whispering into his ear. The boy nodded with understanding. "We, the elected party of the house, completely object to the idea of capturing the large squid. Not only is it money taken away from improving education and health care, but where are we going to keep such an immense animal?!" The senior threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Not to mention its animal cruelty!"

"Yeah!"

"SILENCE! ORDER IN THE HOUSE!" The teacher slammed his palm against the table for emphasis.

Mariah jumped. To think all this time, she thought sports were rough! Thank god she wasn't on the debating team for real. She would have died, choking to death with all those people jumping down _her_ throat!

"Permission to speak, Mr. Speaker?"

"Recognized." The teacher nodded at the leader of the opposition.

"Sure we can find a cure for cancer, but have you stopped to think that maybe the cure is IN the giant squid?"

There was silence.

"I demand we hold another election! It is clear the leader of the opposition is suffering from insanity!"

"I know! Why don't you spend money on finding Big Foot or the Sasquatch?!"

At once, there was an uproar of contradiction.

"ORDER IN THE HOUSE! ORDER!"

"I, the leader of the opposition, _demand_ an apology from the Prime Minister. That was a complete act of treachery…!"

The prime minister stuck his nose in the air. "It's the twentieth century my dear. Who do you think you are…_King_?"

There was laughter among his people.

"Silence! It would be in best attention to stay on topic!"

The two leaders crossed their arm before turning their backs towards each other.

_"E-lec-tion, e-lec-tion, e-lec-tion…!"_ The droning got louder.

Riley turned her head and smiled at Mariah. She had to shout over the yelling. "I warned you this was a rowdy group!"

Mariah's eyes widened. "Rowdy would be an understatement…"

The teacher stood before slamming his hand on the desk. He raised the other, signalling silence.

"It is clear both parties are focused on other underlining subjects. We shall finish this debate tomorrow at lunch. House dismissed."

There was grumbling of unsatisfaction from all the members, but nonetheless, everyone packed their books and began to leave.

Tucking his laptop under his arm, Kenny pushed his seat in, "You're up tomorrow Riley. Lets see if you can get your group outta _this _one!"

Riley patted him on the back. "Expect a fight. No one gets away insulting our leader!"

They all laughed as they headed out the door. Waving goodbye, the two split up in opposite directions.

Letting out a deep breath, the pink haired girl spoke. "I should have took your warning seriously; speak _after_ school, not during debate."

Laughing, Riley spoke, "You have to admit, that was an awesome lunch period."

Mariah shrugged behind a grin. "Won't hear me admitting it out loud though…"

The two broke out into laughter.

Walking to the end of the hall, the two turned a corner, stopping at their lockers. Turning the knob a few times, Riley pulled the door open and began swapping her gear.

Sighing, Mariah leaned her back against one of the other lockers.

Looking over her shoulder, Riley paused. "How long are you two planning to go on like this?"

There was hesitation as Mariah turned her head to face the red-eyed girl. "I don't know Riley. It was his fault for being over protective! He's my _boyfriend_! I already have two parents!"

"Mariah, it's not anyone's fault!"

There was another sigh. "_I know, I know_…it's just that I really wanted to go to that party. I haven't seen Lee for two years. We're just friends."

"I have to agree with Ray here. I really don't think it's a good idea going to that party alone. It's Vivinne, and well…wouldn't you prefer to see Lee without all those other people and when everyone's sober?"

Mariah was silent in thought.

"Ray's just worried someone will hurt his little precious." Teased Riley as she poked the girl in the arm.

"Worry about me?! If I were him, I would worry 'bout you! All those guys at the party? I have to say, after today, I think it's safe to add the debating dudes on your 'list' too!"

"Don't _change_ the subject!"

"At the rate you're going, you might actually be able to tame Valkov!"

Riley closed her locker before proceeding down the stairs to the auditorium with her hands covering her ears. "_I'm_ not listening…"

Mariah giggled at her friend's annoyed stance. "Then again, Kai was eyeing you pretty hard when you walked into that party. That outfit…haha, _take it off_!"

The raven-haired girl attempted to glare at her friend.

"But hold on, this reminds me. I suggest you stay alert when it comes to Vivinne." The pink haired girl stopped skipping down the hall. "She had a pretty crazed look in her eyes when you were selected as Juliet in the play. Obviously she's jealous, you being paired with Kai. Makes no sense still, since she never had a chance with him anyways!"

"How did the two meet in the first place?"

Now that was a good question.

Mariah scowled. "To sum it up, evil grandfather, evil business party, evil business deal…"

Riley nodded. Voltaire was a royal bastard for using his grandson like that. She returned from her thoughts. "Well, I see no worries. Kai and I are just friends."

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Such a naïve child. It's sooo obvious he's got the hots for you, even though he probably doesn't realize it himself yet." The girl tapped her temple. "I've got the seventh sense for these things…"

Raising an eyebrow, the girl asked. "What's your sixth?"

The pink haired girl smirked. "Well, it's more of a _talent_ than a sense…I'm a cheerleader…lets just say I'm quite _flexible_…"

The raven-haired girl shook her head, _"How are you still single…?"_

Both girls broke out into hysteria as they entered the auditorium.

* * *

"Oh come on Tala, lighten up…!"

The red haired boy crossed his arms at Kai's attempt of comforting. Everyone who took drama or dance had been rehearsing in the auditorium for the last hour and a half. Mr. Charminpants finally took five, giving the cast a tiny break.

"Think of it this way…a_t least_ …at least you're in the same act as us…!"

Tala gave Kai an unconvinced expression before turning his attention the other way. "Bet you can't say you would be too calm if YOU were playing the role as the nurse!" Tala threw his arms in the air in frustration. "I play Capulet's ugly house maid, Juliet's asswipe! I think I have a right to be _a little_ ticked off!"

Walking off the stage and sitting on one of the props, Tala stared mindlessly into the mirror.

Kai joined him sitting down.

A heavy sigh was let out as Tala peered into the prop mirror. "I can't believe they're going to waste _this_ face by placing me in a potato sack…"

Shaking his head at his friend's exaggerated tone, Kai spoke. "Hey, you said you wanted to have a major role, one that was close to Juliet…_technically_, you got both your wishes!"

A glare was thrown at the blue-haired boy's direction. Deep turquoise eyes sliced his friends mind with a penetrating death glare. "You better hope it isn't _me_ who breaks your leg on opening night…"

Kai put his hands in the air, backing off.

Standing, the red head began wondering back stage. "Easy for you to say Kai, you've literately got the best role in the play! You're Romeo, _Riley's_ Romeo to be exact!!!" The boy let out another miserable sigh.

Following suit, Kai walked aimlessly behind Tala.

"A huge make out session with Riley! I can't deny the fact that I'm jealous, but I'm awake enough to know it's all acting." The boy turned to his friend. "I guess if I can't be Romeo myself, I would want my best friend to have the part." Just as Kai opened his mouth to say something, Tala cracked his knuckles dangerously. "All lecherous conniving bastards however, will have their ligaments torn off one by one…"

Kai gulped. His mind told him he should tell his best friend about these unsettling feelings he had been experiencing since the party, but another part of him told him to brushed it off. He was probably just thinking too much…

Siding with his second answer, Kai felt seemingly satisfied. Deep down inside, he knew he was masking the truth…

_…For now…_

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden loud shriek. Looking up, both boys attempted to figure out where it came from.

Riley put her water bottle down, and turned her head. In the northwest corner of the auditorium stood Vivinne, screaming at a girl for some incoherent reason.

Quickly making her way over, Mariah was already trying to stop the situation, backing the bottled blonde away from a brown haired girl. Crouching down, Riley helped the younger girl up. The girl's leg looked twisted, and a hand shaped bruise was forming on her cheek.

"What the hell happened?"

Kai and Tala both arrived at the scene, helping the girl to her feet.

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault! I told little Alexis here to brush up on her choreography during the weekend, not to mention get us a few bottles of water, but the stupid bitch can't do anything!"

Alexis winced at the cheerleading captain's words.

"Don't blame me for knocking some sense into her…everyone seems to be knocking up her mother anyways…" Vivinne smirked at her own comment.

The sophomore gaped at the blonde's comment, unable to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"That's enough _Miss. Vivinne DeCourte._ That was completely disgusting what you just said to her. I think you owe her an apology." Riley walked up to the blonde, Mariah behind her.

"Haha, _whatever_… I don't think **you** understand Riley. If I had my way with dance class, I wouldn't include these '_mistakes'_ in my routine." The girl stopped to direct her attention on the girl who was currently crying on Tala's shoulder, smirking as she spoke. "Don't stain Valkov's shirt with your pitiful tears now, Alexis. I don't think you make enough on the streets to pay for what it's worth."

That was it.

The auditorium echoed with silence as Riley slapped Vivinne hard on the cheek. Face to one side with her stringy hair covering it, Vivinne turned, glaring daggers into the red-eyed girl. "I have **never**, in all my life, been slapped by anyone!" Her powered face fumed with red as she spoke.

Riley took a step forward, only inches away from the captain's plastic one. She smirked before raising an eyebrow. "_Well then_…consider it your first."

Kicking a chair out of the way, Vivinne sped towards the door. Turning to face the crowd one last time, she pointed an accusing finger at Riley. "You'll be sorry. Mark my words, you'll pay."

She stormed out of the auditorium, doors slamming against the walls with her anger- raged strength.

Mariah placed a reassuring hand on Riley's shoulder. "Forget about her. She's probably gonna go running to daddy."

Riley nodded silently before turning to help the crying girl.

* * *

…

Getting better at the cliffies eh? _Major_ foreshadowing here…

This chapter was dedicated to all those Vivinne haters out there…haha, there's too many names to mention, but you guys know who you are!

Read and review!


	10. Strike One

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. The quote with superscript "Q" comes from Aldous Huxley's novel, Brave New World. (Memories eh, **hazelnuts **and **AznFactor**? ) Anywho, all unrecognized characters are mine!

To **Akkiko: **Want a certain someone to be knocked out, or just publicly humiliated? This chapter's for you!

Bwahaha, **Tomboy** and **Dryu**, you two are very funny people! Loved your reviews! (In a bored sing-song voice) _Yours was awesome too **hazelnuts**…(_Just messing with'cha! )

_Yippee_ to **Aglaia** and all those who reviewed!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 10- Strike One**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"We love you Riley!"

"Yeah, totally, you're the best!"

Riley picked up her pace in the hall, attempting to shield her face from the people by their lockers. Weeks had passed since the little outburst in the auditorium occurred, yet people were still talking about '_thee_ slap.'

Jeez, it was as if she was a hero or something…

Sighing, the red-eyed girl continued making her way to the principal's office. Once in a while, she would paste a smile on her face, waving at the passer-bys who patted her on the back for a job well done.

Jeez again.

Opening the large wooden door, Riley was greeted by the school secretary who tonelessly told her Principal Gonsalvis was ready to see her.

Nodding a thank you, she followed the direction the secretary was pointing at. Like every other Principal's office, a large desk was placed right in the centre, next to a few cabinets and bookshelves. Smack in the middle, were two plain brown coloured chairs. Riley sat on the one closest to the door.

Hey, everyone needs an escape route!

Honestly, Riley had no idea why she was sitting in here in the first place. She had been calmly doing her work in History class until the teacher placed a note on her textbook, mouthing "from the principal".

Come on, the slap wasn't _that_ hard!

Millions of questions ran across her mind as she waited for Mr. Gonsalvis to walk through the door. _'Was Vivinne going to sue? Would I be suspended? Expelled?!? It had been nearly a month since the incident, could you really file a complaint after such a long period of time?' _

_Hold up…OMG,_ what would Tai do after hearing about this?

No matter how much cheering she had gotten out of Chloe, and what a hero the rest of the school thought of her, nothing would match Tai's words. She could hear it already; "You could have handled it in a different manner. Sit down with a nice cup of tea, and talk the mishap over. _Lady-like_, may I add…"

Riley made a mental note of telling Tai the whole situation as soon as she got home. No point of prolonging the lectures and punishments; it was destiny.

…Besides she wanted to serve out her sentence, Christmas was coming up!

The girl's thoughts were interrupted as the doorknob turned. Pushing the door open, a middle-aged man walked in, a large manila file folder in his left hand.

Mr. Gonsalvis sat, leaning back in his chair before looking over the raven-haired girl above his intertwined fingers.

He finally broke the silence. "I think you and I both know the reason for your presence in this room today."

Riley opened her mouth to be interrupted by the man once again.

"There has been a lot of talk about you recently, Miss Lovett, and I can't say I was informed earlier about the whole situation."

Riley braced herself for the hit.

…It never came.

"I, along with all the other teachers have always been supportive of achievements such as yours…"

She raised an eyebrow… _'What the hell?'_

"…I think you've answered the demand of the school as a whole…"

_'Okay, this was getting weird.'_ Riley opened her mouth to speak again.

"…It's alright Miss. Lovett, I am clearly aware of your potential and I think I've come to a decision." There was a silence. "It would be an honour if you would represent Middleton this year in the World State Competitions, leading both the Debating team and Chess team. Your teachers have spoken highly of you. Those were some witty comments you made on that last debate about the Giant Squid…" Mr. Gonsalvis chuckled at the recollection. "Reminds me of myself when I was your age…who said Debating wasn't _cool_…?"

The middle-aged man suddenly rose to his feet, extending a hand. "So, what do you say Riley? Do you think you have what it takes to lead this school to the Championships?"

Staring at the hand from her seat, Riley mentally slapped herself back to reality. Was this really happening?!

Finally, having left the principal's hand in the air long enough, Riley clasped it with her own. She let out a relieved smile. "It would be _my_ honour to lead this rowdy group to the finals. I'll do my best!"

Mr. Gonsalvis laughed out loud. _"Excellent!"_ He smiled, standing to escort the young woman out the door. There was a pause. "I have to say, ever since you arrived at this school, things have changed…" He adjusted the neck of his tie. "Five competitions this year, the school record! Debating, Chess, Cheerleading, and two Beyblading teams…" He trailed off in thought, eyes glistening with pride. "I have a feeling this is only the beginning…"

Having said more than enough, and apologizing for boring the girl, the principal opened the door for Riley to leave. Suddenly, he called her back. Riley turned to face the man once again.

"By the way Riley, the World State Competitions are this May. Plenty of time for you to prepare." The red-eyed girl nodded and gave a thumbs up before skipping cheerfully out the door. To say the least, this was definitely not a bad way to end off the week! She couldn't help but grin.

"Ohyes Miss Lovett, I also bought tickets for the whole family to see our school's production of Romeo and Juliet next month. I've never seen Mr. Charminpants so please in my life!"

Riley walked out of the office, Mr. Gonsalvis still muttering to himself. It didn't matter; there was nothing that could kill her high spirit right now. Simply nothing!

* * *

Okay, there was something…definitely something that could destroy the feeling Riley had earlier that day. After receiving a phone call from Ray, she practically flew out of the house, Johnny close behind, sandwich between his teeth, while fumbling with the car keys in his hands.

Never in her life, was Riley prepared to see the handsome Chinese boy look the way he did when the two showed up at his house. Hands fumbling with the buttons on the cordless phone, Ray ran his hand through his sleek black hair for what looked like the millionth time.

"…Thanks Em, yeah, Riley and Johnny are making their way over here as we speak…that would be great, you call the squad…we'll split up so we can cover more ground. Remember; call any of us three if you find any info about her whereabouts. Thanks to both you and Max…"

Resting his face on his palms, the raven-haired boy took in a deep breath.

"Hey, you alright man…?"

Taking notice of his friends for the first time, Ray leaned back against the sofa in distress. Refusing to look at the two, Ray stared into the ceiling. "Mariah's mom called me about an hour ago, apparently she had told her she went out with us to catch a movie…"

Johnny walked over to the boy, standing in front of him with a concerned look. "You told her the truth right? The fact that she wasn't with you?"

Ray stood on his feet, grabbing the keys off the counter before putting on his jacket. "How could I man? The worry in her voice…"

Riley grabbed Ray by the arm, spinning him around to face her. "Ray, you could be held responsible! Why didn't you just tell her the truth? There's no help in lying! We can call the police!"

Releasing himself from her grip, he brought one hand to his forehead, as if trying to hold his mind together. "Mariah and I have been friends since youth, dating for almost two years now…" He ran his hand through his hair once more. "I feel responsible for her okay?! …I love her…"

Riley was speechless as she saw the worry reflecting off the boy's amber eyes.

Johnny stepped in. "No point in fighting over it, you two. Right now, we have to try and figure out where she is…any hints on where that might be?"

Ringing of a cell phone was heard from Riley's coat pocket. She quickly answered it. "Yeah, okay, thanks Em. Repeat that address once again?…Don't worry, Johnny and I both have our cells with us, thanks, bye."

Gesturing the two to grab their coats, Riley rushed out of the door, explaining the new situation while heading over to Johnny's sports convertible.

"Em called Viv's place and heard laughter and noise in the background…not to mention loud pumping music…" She turned to face Ray before getting in the passengers seat next to Johnny.

Ray gathered the information. "…_Lee…_Vivinne's Christmas party…"

Dusting off the snow, Johnny inserted his keys, car instantly coming alive. "Got the address?" Riley nodded, repeating fluently the address Em had told her seconds ago.

Pulling onto the street, Johnny turned to receive two ensuring glances from his friends. "Okay, lets move."

Nodding, the car zoomed off into the distance, snow blowing off the ground from the speed.

9:45 pm: Rescue mission: Mariah.

* * *

Waiting patiently after ringing the bell several times, Ray swayed back and forth on his heels, obnoxious noises escaping the cracks of the newly built condo.

Glancing uneasily at Johnny, Riley was reimbursed with relief when the door swung open. Demi, one of the school cheerleaders, opened the door.

Crazily laughing with a beer in her hand, she placed her weight on Ray's chest for support. "Hey_hey_, sugar bear…here to join the party?" She threw her head back in a twisted laugh, alcohol spilling over the carpet.

Trying his best to ignore the stench escaping the girl's mouth, Ray calmly took the girl's paws off him. "Is Mariah here?"

The girl only laughed at the question.

Seeming to suddenly find the night sky interesting, Demi shrugged goofily, barely managing to keep her eyes open. "Mariah? Who's Mariah? _I_ don't know any Mariah!" Tripping on her own attempt to twirl, Ray caught her just in time. Demi took this to her advantage, sliding her hands up his smooth shirt and wrapping it around his neck. Pulling the raven-haired boy closer, she whispered something into his ear. "…Hiccup you know Ray, I've _always_ found you hot…" She trailed off in a fit of giggles.

Finally disgusted beyond his wits, Johnny pushed his way through the door. Picking the girl off Ray with his two hands, he held Demi off the floor, then attempted to rattle some sense into her. Obviously drunk, the redhead threw her off to the side, the cheerleader's body landing in a heap of jackets in the corner.

Both Ray and Riley looked up at Johnny in disbelief.

Johnny dusted his hands, finally registering the look on his friend's faces. "What? She was drunk, and it was _seriously_ annoying me…"

The two walked passed him, shaking their heads.

The redhead followed them. "Blah, it's not like she's going to remember anything. It'll _all_ be a blur in the morning…" He snickered at the thought. "That's going to be one heck of a hangover…"

Finally, all in Vivinne's condo, Riley took a second to look around.

_"…Holy crap…"_

Standing on the raised doorway, the three managed to see pass the hypnotized teens waving their hands in the air to the blaring music. Several dozen kids were knocked out on the floor, others steadying themselves on each other as they made their way up the stairs.

Riley clutched onto Johnny's upper arm at the sudden movements among the curtains. Johnny sneered with disgust, _"…Get a room…"_

As if on cue, two half-dressed teens rushed out from behind the curtains, the girl attempting to grab some of her clothes, while the boy tugged her along, telling her to hurry up.

Like the drunkies before them, they too, made their way up the stairs.

Not recognizing any of the people in the party, Ray began to panic. Seeing the look on his friend's face, Johnny did the best he could to get info about the pink-haired girl's whereabouts. The answers weren't too good. It was as if the further they got into the condo, the drunker the kids became.

Turning to see if the others were following, Johnny found Riley surrounded by burly men, all doped up with alcohol.

Swinging to the rhythm of the music, beer in hand, one of the guys attempted to shout over the pounding beats. "_Excuse me_, do you give head to strangers?"

Riley gave him the elevator lookover, eyebrow raised in disgust.

The guy continued speaking, a foolish grin across his face. "_No?_ …_Well_, let me introduce myself…"

"Get away from her, I saw her first!" A blond pushed his friend away, turning to face the red-eyed girl, smirking at what he saw. He stumbled to stand straight. "Can I touch your bellybutton from the inside out?"

Ray intervened just in time. "Hey, we're not trying to cause trouble here, we're just looking for a girl named Mariah. Do you know where we can find her?"

The blond stared into Ray's eyes, scanning him over. A smirk slowly formed on his face. "Mariah? Ha, there's _a lot_ of Mariahs here. You'll have to be more specific." His little friends in the background broke out into laughter.

Not understanding the humour, Ray repeated the question, this time, less patient. "Look, we're here for Mariah. Once we find her, we'll leave."

Not liking the tone in the Chinese boy, the blond took a step closer. "Look here, I don't know who you are, marching in here and all, but I don't think I like your tone…" Their eyes were inches apart, neither wanting to give up ground.

Johnny stepped up behind Ray, backing him up. Riley stood behind the two boys. Looking around, she noticed a crowd gathering, all snickering and pointing at the three unwanted guests.

If all came to worse…

…She knew what she had to do…

"Hey, we're all civilized people here." The blond raised his hands, signalling the crowd to nod with agreement, as he looked around satisfied. "We're very fair. Our motto, _everyone belongs to everyone else Q_." he eyed Riley, a hungry glint in his eyes.

Suddenly, a giggle was heard, causing everyone to turn. There, walking down the stairs with a peculiar looking blue haired boy was the queen bee herself, Vivinne.

Johnny snorted in disgust. Kai's rejection resulted to this…ugh, Prissy's sex clone.

The navy haired boy leaned over and whispered loudly into the captain's ears. "Hey, if your left leg was Thanksgivings, and your right was Christmas, can I visit you between the holidays…?"

Vivinne giggled, leaning against the boy for comfort.

A grunt was heard from the redhead. One word: Slut.

Demanding an answer, Ray pushed past the blond, stalking angrily up to Vivinne. He glared at her, having wasted enough time already. "Where. Is. Mariah?"

Standing on the bottom step of the stairs, the girl threw her head back cackling. She then innocently regained her posture, placing a finger on her chin in a bemused fashion. _"Mariah? Ha! Now, why would she be at a party like this…?"_ She gestured at her guests before turning back at the trio. "This is a special invitations _only_ gathering. Street peasants like you aren't wanted here, isn't that right?" As if commanded, everyone in the setting laughed.

Eyebrow twitching, Johnny tried to run to his friend's aid. Sensing his actions however, the blond and his friends blocked his path. He growled under his breath…this guy was just asking for it.

Having enough of this garbage, Riley walked up to the blond, grabbing him by his collar.

The boy smirked at the closeness.

Staring him down with her eyes, she tightened her grip. "Tell me where my friend is…" Red orbs flashed dangerously with every word.

Placing his hands on top of hers, the boy leaned closer, practically breathing on the raven-haired girl. "Why don't you just be a good little girl…" He ran one hand through her hair, "…Get on your knees and smile like a donut, for little old Mac."

Laughing, Riley caught the whole groups attention. All one hundred of Vivinne's little mall rats broke out into startles at the chosen reaction. Even Johnny and Ray were taken back.

Riley smirked at the boy's face. She then did something that shocked the whole room.

Lifting the burly boy off the floor, one who was clearly twice her own weight, Riley shot one of the deadliest glares anyone had ever seen. She cleared her throat, the blonde's legs dangling helplessly in the air like a rag doll. "_Clearly_, you don't know who I am, so I will ask you one _last_ time. Where. Is. Mariah?

Redden by the lack of air and embarrassment; the boy named 'Mac' uneasily shifted a pleading glance at Vivinne. The cheerleader herself, was speechless, mouth agape in horror.

A scream was heard from the second floor.

Taking the chance, Ray sped up the steps, Johnny following close behind. Stopping to signal Riley, he was just in time to see Mac being thrown against his friends, all toppling over while trying to help their fallen leader.

Following the screams, Ray sped around the corner, slamming the door open.

Finding Mariah smothered into a corner by a lanky looking boy, screaming and fighting the guy off of her, all was solved when Ray punched the boy square in the face, knocking him to the floor.

Looking up with a tear stained face, Mariah ran towards Ray, embracing him as she cried, apologizing between gasps of how she "should have listened" and "you were right." The raven-haired boy tried to coo the girl back from hysteria, whispering soothing words into her ears.

Brushing a strand of hair from the girl's face, Ray wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb. Amber eyes meet amber. "I'm sorry Mariah, for not having trusted you the way you trusted me." He smiled before bringing her against his chest, resting his chin lightly on top of her head. "It's alright now…"

Riley and Johnny stood awkwardly, watching the whole scene from the door. The lanky boy had ran out of the room the instant he had the chance, clutching his broken jaw as he did so. Uncrossing his arms, Johnny broke apart the reunion. They had won the battle, not the war.

Walking down the stairs, all eyes were glued on the four. Riley lead the group towards the door, but stopped short when her name was called.

Vivinne walked up to her, an evil side grin on her plastered face. She began ever so slowly clapping as she approached the girl. "_Well, well, well,_ if it isn't _Riley_ who saves the day once again." Her voiced dripped with sarcasm, then turned into a threat. "I want you to know, I will forever remember that slap you gave me." She twirled a strand of her damaged dyed hair around her finger playfully. "You see, I've discovered your weakness…your pathetic little friends. This party was all a set-up, to use your friends to get to you. And _believe me_ doll, this is just the first hit, there's plenty more where that came from…" The blonde giggled at her own words, then suddenly changed her expression to a pout. "Sadly, for you, I have to say, you will be hearing from my lawyers. Surprisingly, your little stunt in my condo today, injured a few friends of mine…hope you've been saving up."

Flinging her silky black hair with the back of her hand, Riley waved her pointer finger in a scolding manner. "_Tsk, tsk tsk_, here's _my_ lawyer's business card. I suggest you call my people if you feel like throwing cash out the door." She tossed the card in DeCourte's direction. "However, if I were you, I would keep your petty cash…" She trailed off, turning to leave.

"What is _THAT _suppose to mean?!"

Turning her head, Riley scanned the girl's skimpy outfit with her eyes. She smirked, "Honey, the Roman Empire fell, _those_ will too…"

Satisfied, she gestured her friends out the door.

Once again, the captain was left hanging in the air, completely humiliated in front of all her guests. She crumpled the business card in the hand; not having even glanced at the thing.

Bursting into a tantrum, she latched out at the closest person to her. "What are you staring at blue boy?! Where's that drink you were getting me?" The boy she had appeared with, quickly nodded before running at the order.

Vivinne marched out of the room, shoving people over, while breaking a few bottles and other items in her way.

Lee chuckled at the scene from behind a podium. A glass of red wine in hand, he churned the liquid around a few times, watching the red fluid's synchronizing sway. The drink's colour reminded him of a certain girl's eyes; both equally intoxicating.

Bryan appeared on the other side of the podium, clutching a martini between his own fingers. "Riley Lovett, what a lovely turnout." He took a sip of his drink. "And to think, I thought this was going to be another one of Vivinne's boring little orgies…" He paused, questioning his Chinese friend. "Did you know about this the whole time?"

Lee shook his head in response, smiling inwardly as he did so.

The burly boy glanced at his friend's expression. "It isn't like you, to mess with peoples mind and _feelings_ like this…"

Tilting the glass in the light to examine it once more, Lee spoke. "You know I've always like to keep myself entertained…especially at gatherings as dull as these." He brought the glass to his nose, smelling the beverage. "Besides, a part of me was _truly_ ruined when Kon stole Mariah away form me…"

Bryan snorted. "Degraded yourself to helping Vivinne, how sad…"

His friend shrugged in response, then chugged the whole drunk down, not slightly effected by the content. He proceeded towards the door, grabbing his jacket off one of the couches.

Following suit, Bryan too, walked towards the door, slipping his unfinished drink into the hand of one of the drunken girls dancing to the music. He sighed. "Hey, it's not my fault your mother sent you to my school. Having no females, means no distractions, right?"

Lee clutched his forehead in misery. It had been two years since his last relationship. He really needed to start scanning the market again.

Bryan's question was left unanswered as the two were hit with the frost from the snow. Signalling his car with his remote keys, the convertible's lights flickered against the hazy weather.

The two got in. Strapping on their seat belts, Bryan pulled his car out of Vivinne's driveway. "…Sigh, back to dorm life once again…what a way to start the weekend…"

The rest of the drive was in utter silence.

* * *

(Authoress wipes sweat off forehead) Well, then, that was another eleven paged chapter for you guys! Experimenting with other genres here…hehe, what did you guys think? **Strike One**…dun dun dun…what a title eh?

Bryan and Lee, both added into the story now…

The hits get worse and worse…I'm so evil for helping Viv…(Ducks as garbage is chucked her way from the readers)

Read and review!


	11. The Truth About the Quarter

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. Anywho, all unrecognized characters are mine!

Yes, I am finally updating the story! (**kiara-anime goddess**, great job getting me off my butt ) Sorry 'bout that people, my excuse is the following reason:

Okay, due to a large demand from the readers, I have written a Kai and Riley chapter…snicker _with_ a little twist. The next chapter, number twelve, is completely for all you wonderful readers out there. Since (by then) I would've built the plot pretty much (hint hint), chapter twelve will be the first of many Kai/ Riley scenes for you people. Hope you guys can handle it, haha. Just letting you all know, your reviews DO make an impact!

Love to all those who reviewed!

Hehe, this chapter is dedicated to all those folks who love preppy guys! You know who you are!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 11- The Truth About the Quarter **

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

For thirty long minutes, the four drove in silence. The ride had begun with Ray and Mariah making up, and now the two were cuddled in the backseat of Johnny's car. The Chinese boy had his arm around the pink haired girl's waist. Her head leaning against his shoulder, Mariah removed herself from her comfortable position and looked up at her boyfriend, worry in her eyes. Ray nodded a response before following his girlfriend's gaze, resting his amber orbs on the two in the front seats.

Focussing on the snowy road ahead of them, Johnny glanced at the raven-haired girl who was leaned up against the glass window, resting the side of her head in a tired manner.

A meek voice broke the long pause. "…I'm sorry Riley. To all of you, I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused…" Ray squeezed the side of Mariah's arm with reassurance.

The redhead urged his friend in the passenger seat to speak. Finally noticing the attention, Riley snapped back into reality. "…What? _Oh_…sorry guys, I was sorta in my own little world there. I didn't mean to scare you people with the silence." She stared into the car mirror over Johnny's head to see the guilty look on Mariah's face. Riley dropped her glance uneasily before speaking.

"No Mariah, this whole incident had nothing to do with you…you heard Vivinne, it was me she wanted." She tilted her head back against the glass, its surface fogging up from the heat of her breath. "_I'm_ sorry Mariah, I should have thought of the consequences of my own actions. How _stupid _of me not to see this coming-"

Ray interrupted. "No, Riley, there's no one to blame for this…"

"He's right, that _bi-a-tch!" _Johnny's brows furrowed into a snarl. "_Vivinne_…we should have just took care of her right there and then in her own house…"

"Ha! That expression on her face when you left her hanging at her own party! That was priceless!" Mariah smiled at the recollection.

Ray shuddered, "Believe me, whatever crack she was on when she picked her outfit, less was definitely NOT more…the _image_ of her so-called outfit put a prostitute to shame!"

The corners of Riley's mouth curved into a small unnoticeable smile. She was just plain thankful her friends were alright.

"Guys…there's something I want to say…" Mariah looked up from her lap as three heads shifted towards her direction.

"It's just…" she took in a deep breath. "I want to thank you all for coming for me. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't…" Ray pulled his girlfriend into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead as he did so.

Riley was the first to respond to the words. "What else would we have done Mariah? We're your friends."

Johnny nodded in agreement.

A warm aura filled the car.

"Hold on! Ohmygosh! I totally forgot to call my mom!!! She's going to freak!"

The tiny heart clutching moment evaporated, dragging them all back into reality.

"I can't go home looking like this! What am I going to do?"

Turning in her seat, it was then when Riley finally took in the appearance of her friend. Mariah's short denim skirt was stained and reeked with the smell of alcohol. The bottom of her cotton shirt was torn, and Riley saw glimpses of thick scratch marks around Mariah's neck, though well hidden under Ray's thick blue jacket. Hold on…Mariah was also bare feet?!"

…She was right, there wasn't a single excuse in the book that would explain the position she was in, looking like that!

"Okay, this is the plan." The red-eyed girl immediately broke out into action. "You call your mom and makeup some excuse to why you are staying over at my place tonight…" She caught a surprised look from Johnny's face.

No one aside from Johnny's group had _ever_ stayed at the Haven!

The dark haired girl continued her orders. "Ray, you do the same thing. You're staying over at my place too. Johnny, could you pass me your cell?"

The redhead did as he was told.

Seconds before dialling her home number, Mariah paused. She looked up, uncertainty radiating in her eyes. "…Riley, are you sure about this? I don't want to cause any more trouble-" She didn't need to continue. The positive look in Riley's eyes answered it all. Hesitantly, Mariah dialled the phone. She hated lying to her mother.

_…Besides_, she had already done it earlier that day. The whole _"Yeah, I'm going to the movie with the guys"_ thing.

Yup, she should have gone to the movies like she claimed.

Over his girlfriend's steady voice; Ray voiced his own concerns to the two in the front seats.

"Don't you _even_ think about it Kon, it's late, I don't want to drive you all the way home. You're staying." The redhead broke out while still focused on the road.

Riley smiled, 'Ha, Johnny has definitely learned a thing or two from Tai.'

The Chinese boy continued anyways. "I don't want to be a burden. Are you sure there's enough room at your place? Besides, we're showing up so suddenly."

Riley hid her smirk, "I think we'll manage." She caught the corresponding twinkle in Johnny's eyes.

Ray leaned back in his seat, only able to nod in response. He had a feeling his two pals were keeping something from him. Especially Riley…the way she held herself at the party. First heaving Mac off the floor, a male clearly twice her own weight. Even in the way she walked out of the condo… The business card! Come on, not many sixteen year olds have a personal lawyer…_right?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Mariah handed him the cell phone. "Mom was worried, but she fell for every word." She bit the bottom of her lip, obviously not liking the little fib she had just told her mother. "Your turn."

The golden-eyed boy took the phone into his palm, dialling his house number. Waiting for someone to pick up, he noticed the car slowing down. He had no time to question his whereabouts however, when he heard his own voice come on the answering machine.

"Oh, hey mom, it's Ray. Just calling to tell you I'm staying over at a friend's house. Jeez, snow nowadays, just _blah_…"

* * *

"Scan and voice testings accepted. Four bodies recognized. Please scan the unidentified."

Shivering in the cold, Johnny nudged Ray and Mariah forward, addressing the two to place their palm on the flat screen that appeared before them. Staring at the towering wall that stood between them and Riley's house, Mariah had to be pulled along by Ray for she was too mesmerized over the fact a computer has spoken to her.

All this to get into a house?! 

A green light flashed under the flat screen as it scanned the fingerprints of the two newcomers. Both yelped in pain, waving their hands against the cold winter air.

Riley laughed, "Never get bored watching people get their hands scanned."

Mariah stuck her tongue out, Ray clutching her tiny hands in his own, as he proceeded to coo her pain away.

Johnny rolled his eyes. 'Love birds. Pfft, _typical_.'

"Prints recognized as Raymond Kon and Mariah Wong. Would you like to grant them permanent access, Miss Lovett?"

The red-eyed girl pressed a few more buttons.

"Approved. Welcome to the Haven."

Catching the two by surprised, the large steel gate swiftly slid open. The beautifully designed barred gate that stood in front of the now opened indestructible gate, automatically unlocked, allowing them to step into heaven.

Heaven, Haven, same thing!

Mariah was speechless. At least Ray still had the tendency to blink!

Before the four, stood an _enormous_ four-story mansion. Scratch that, four-story castle! Matching the wall that surrounded the endless acres of land, the house was a vibrant coral colour. The bricks, pink in hue, gave the gang a feeling of warmth, even in the weather they were standing in. What made the place even more beautiful was the fact the entire area was decorated with lovely Christmas lights. Following the long straight path that led to the front door, Mariah was completely stunned at all the work everyone had put in to promote the holiday spirit.

The five-metered paved path they were walking on was bordered with what seemed like perfectly selected stones. On either side of the path, stood a single row of short neatly groomed trees. Though leafless at the current season, the branches were intertwined with magnificent flashing lights, glowing a golden colour.

A lit figure of a praying angel was placed in-between each tree. Two evergreens, almost four-stories tall themselves, beautifully decorated, were symmetrically placed on either side of the house. Ornaments of every shape and size embodied the lively tree. On top of both, perched a dazzling star, nearly touching the roof of the mansion. The roof too, was trimmed with golden lights, dropping in strands to resemble icicles.

To top it all off: every child's dream. Santa and all of his reindeers, lead by no other than Rudolph himself, sat orderly on the west wing of the roof.

Hands in his pockets, Johnny walked pass the couple who had their jaws hanging open, catching snow. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, lets look at the pretty decorations later. I'm cold." He ushered the two, jogging himself to catch up with Riley.

Walking up the steps, standing right behind the raven-haired girl who was standing in front of the door, Mariah rested her hands on the large lit candy cane. She smiled, admiring the fake plastic gifts that surrounded the giant candy. "Riley, I can't believe you never told us about your place. It's absolutely, just absolutely…"

"Better damn straight look good! We had a whole freak'n crew of people here, working for seven hours to put all this stuff up!" The redhead breathed into his hands as he wrapped his thin jacket around his muscular frame. "To think, I'm forced to help tak'em down too!"

It was Riley's turn to roll her eyes.

Before anyone could say another word, the patterned glass door was pulled open, revealing a friendly woman in her sixties. She let out a relieved sigh.

"My gosh child! Where have you been! We were so worried! _Tai,_ running around, _everyone,_ running around, mumbling about installing a radar system?" She shook her head in confusion, then embraced the raven-haired girl into her arms. "Johnny! You should have known better than to leave with Riley at this time! You're lucky we were here to put in a few good words for you, else Tai would have used you as an excuse to test out his father's medieval mace collection!"

Ray gulped.

Taking the two strangers into account, Katherine quickly refrained, instantly apologizing and gently pushing them all into the heated house. "I'm so sorry for my inconsiderate behaviour. I was just so worried about these two." She wiped her hands on her apron before introducing herself. "I'm Katherine, head of law and order within the house." She smiled motherly before shaking Ray and Mariah's hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Katherine, this is Ray and Mariah, the friends I have been telling you so much about."

The elder nodded with approval.

Don't you just hate meeting parents and relatives of your friends? Standing there awkwardly as they scan you over with their eyes, checking out your overall appearance, probably deciding whether you were a disguised murderer, selling drugs as a part-time job?

This was exactly what Ray was feeling.

Just as Mariah felt like breaking out into hives from her nervousness, the ringing of a cell phone was heard.

Riley dug into her coat pocket, apprehensive to whom it might be.

Nonetheless, she flicked it open and brought it to her ears.

"You better have a damn good excuse, young lady!" 

Ray raised an eyebrow at the sound of the loud bickering as did Mariah. Johnny and Katherine merely glanced at each other before shaking their head in shame.

"ARG! _Move over!_ You're crinkling my shirt! AHH!!!" A yelp of frustration was heard, followed by a loud thump.

Ash was pummelled by his two childhood companions who were fighting over the phone.

"_Let go!_ Go use your own cell, Chloe!" Tai refused to give up ground.

"Oh no you don't, Tai! You're scaring poor Riley! Let me talk to her! What if she's hurt? We need a _woman's_ touch!"

With some final rustling in the background, another shout was heard over some tumbling noises. An agonizing yelp was heard as Chloe fell off the bed, Ash breaking her fall.

"_Oh_…my ribs…I think it just punctured my liver…"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Ash. You and I both know my weight corresponds perfect to my height, age, family background-"

"Where are you right now, Riley? The stupid GP system claims you're in the house right now! Will better not have been tampering with the blueprints of the cell again!"

Before the raven-haired boy had a chance to finish his sentence, two angry blondes threw themselves at him, wrestling him to the floor.

Riley cleared her throat. "You know, you guys can put me on speaker. Remember? Will installed it last week. The gang and I are having a great time hearing you three make a fool of yourselves."

"You tell'em, Rye!" Johnny's snicker was heard on the phone.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Tai's going to kick your ass once you get back here." The blonde's voice was laced with murderous humour.

"Actually, we are home. We got back about fifteen minutes ago. And while you three were fighting over the cell, Katherine lead us to the kitchen, fixed us some herbal tea, and we are currently laughing at your stupidity. Op, did I forget to mention you were placed on speaker the whole time…"

"WHAT?!" Three unison voices echoed through the upper floors.

The redhead leaned over the counter, laughing at the reaction he had gotten out of the three. He continued speaking into the speaker-mode cell that was placed next to a bowl of fruit. "Hey guys, I think Riley also forgot to mention that we brought home two guests." Johnny turned to face Ray and Mariah, both holding a hot cup of tea with clean white towels draped over their shoulders. "Judging by their expressions, I think you three have definitely made a lasting first impression."

An incoherent mumbling of the word 'crap' was head on the line as the cell went dead. Katherine placed a plate of assorted cookies and biscuits on the counter for the four to share. "I've warned Ash about using that type of language in the house…" She shook her head in disapproval.

Sounds of herding steps were heard in the distance, interrupting the bleak silence that filled the room.

"_Watch the shoes!_ WATCH THE SHOES!!!" Chloe gave up trying to beat the guys to the entrance, watching the two swing the kitchen door open with their brute strength.

"These are one of a kind _Prada_ boots! I'll absolutely tear you two with my bare, perfectly French manicured hands if I have to!" The angry vice president of Gen-X pushed the swinging doors open, catching the two boys glowering back with fear.

Chloe glared dangers at the two who stood frozen in their place. The blonde straightened out her uniformed blouse before ever so slowly announcing her thoughts.

"It's late, I'm tired, and I'm STILL in my uniform. Don't _make_ me kill your firstborns too!"

The 'cling' sound of Ray's teacup making contact with the counter unintentionally broke the tension.

Chloe raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, then pushed the two boys apart to make way for herself. Running her light aqua blue eyes along the profiles of their two guests, she suddenly broke into a dazzling smile, throwing in a few friendly giggles in hopes to break the stiff atmosphere she had caused.

"OMG! How rude of me!" She brushed a strand of her long platinum blonde hair that had fallen across her face as she leaned across the counter to shake Ray's hand. Smiling at the two, she continued her introduction. "I'm Chloe Quinn, and you two _must_ be Ray and Mariah!"

The Chinese boy felt lost within the girl's beautiful eyes. Guilty for feeling such a ways towards another girl, a very very VERY gorgeous girl for the record, his culpable emotions subsided as he saw his girlfriend completely boggling over the two boys before them.

Ash crossed his arms at Chloe's 'playful' introduction.

_Two,_ could play this game…

The pink-haired girl tried to sustain her jaw from hitting the floor at the sight of the two sizzling men that stood before her. Dressed in what seemed like a school uniform, stood a tall well-built blond boy with his arms crossed. His heart-melting honey coloured eyes darted back and forth from the girl introduced as Chloe. Mariah caught him rolling his eyes, then nudged by the raven-haired boy who stood beside him.

Tai's gesture signalled Ash's attention to land on Mariah, instantly causing the girl to blush uncontrollable.

Mariah's attention switched to Tai as he walked up to her, Ash behind him, offering his hand in a token of friendship. The other boy broke into a smile, causing Mariah to slightly sigh in awe. "Nice to meet you, I'm Taylor Leigh and this is Ashley Saint- Stefans…"

_'Taylor Leigh and Ashley Saint-Stefans…'_ the names radiated with sophistication and maturity as Mariah rolled its sound over and over again in her mind.

"You must be Mariah. We've heard so many wonderful things about you…" Ash leaned over and brought the girl's hand to his lips, ever so gently making contact with them. "The pleasure, is _truly_ mine…"

_Oh!_ Chloe saw how this was going to work!

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Mariah's features relaxed at the tingling feeling from Ash's touch. _'Riley, that lucky-'_

"Are you four alright?" Tai's concerned tone struck a chord in Mariah's heart. He was so worried. That sense of security and protection was _so_ sexy! Scanning the older boy over, Mariah quickly approved.

She always had a thing for preppy guys!

A black knit sweater over a white collared blouse clung snugly around Tai's muscular torso. Wearing neatly ironed dress pants with shining polished shoes, Mariah made out some school symbol on the left breast of the boy's cardigan.

_"…Gen-X…"_

…'Wait a minute…_H-O-L-Y-C-R-A-P!"_

Everyone turned their attention at the pinked haired girl's sudden outburst. Tai's flickering grey eyes connected with Riley's crimson ones, asking whether it was time for her to explain the identity she had hidden so well.

"…Guys….I _think_ I owe you an explanation…"

Johnny, who had almost fallen asleep during the introductions, raised his head at the sound of Riley's voice.

This was definitely one heck of a day…

* * *

"…Yeah, so I came to Middleton. It was my mom's wish."

The pink haired girl nodded. "Oh! That reminds me. The green haired brat, Kevin, is leaving for some prestigious all boys boarding school this weekend."

"Really?" The red-eyed girl had a surprised tone in her voice.

"His mother finally had the last straw with the grades he was bringing home…wonder if we should throw him a party…?" Mariah sat up on Riley's soft canopy bed. The blonde haired girl signalled her to stop moving as she fondled with the girl's long pink hair.

Chloe had instantly taken a liking to Rye's new friend. After listening to the raven-haired girl's story in the kitchen, the guys, lead by Tai and Ash decided to head downstairs to the car for a nice friendly game of midnight pool.

The way Tai had referred to Ray as the "boy who had the party" gave Riley gutsy feelings. His intensions of bribing Ray to be his inside spy on Riley's school life, was proven correct when he swung his arm around the Chinese boy's shoulder, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

That was the last encounter with the male population in the house the entire night. The three girls had split up from them, heading upstairs to shower and change before all gathering in Rye's room for some nice girly chitchat.

Riley rolled over on her back, starting at the large circular ring in which the light weightless white sash material canopy was secured from. "It's _nice_ at Middleton…a lot more relaxing…" The red-eyed girl rolled over to face her two gal pals.

Sitting up straighter to get a better view of Riley's fifty inch TV, Mariah was just in time to see a beautiful tall slim model walking down a paparazzi-lit runway.

"Oh_my_gosh! Must be awesome modeling. What I would give just to wear one of Sincerity Heart's gowns! "

Behind the girl's back, Chloe and Riley made eye contact, smirking at the mention of their well-known designer friend. She had just recently flown back from Paris with her new line of clothing. Like always, it was stylish, and they had personal first-dibs on the articles because they were all pals from Gen-X.

"Girl, modeling's not _that_ great!"

The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "You've done it before?"

"Girl, with a face and body like mine, what a waste it would be if I didn't!" The blonde snapped her fingers while rolling her eyes.

They all laughed.

"Seriously, I guess modelling is alright. This is how the directors at Gen-X train us: Picture a quarter. It's all the money you have in the world, your only chance of survival." There was a pause. The pink haired girl was completely hypnotized with every word that escaped the blonde's mouth.

"Now, take that quarter, _shove_ it up your ass, and walk!"

Mariah jumped with the sudden change in attitude.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Believe me, that quarter represents all the food you'll EVER be eating for the rest of your modelling career. So I suggest you _grasp_ it with the muscles your mother gave'ya…"

The pink haired girl's eyes were wide open.

Sighing, she returned her attention back on the screen. "Still be pretty awesome to own an article of the Heart's collection. It just screams Paris, you know. ….Look at that magenta coloured dress!!! OH GOSH! I _need_ it!!!"

Mariah hugged the pillow tightly, attempting to suffocate her desire with her own grasp.

"Hold on guys. I'm going to go grab some of that leave-in conditioner for Mariah. It will totally take _years _off your hair!" Chloe jumped off her bed, slipping on her furry pink slippers before running down the hall.

Both girls giggled at the blonde's enthusiasm towards beauty.

Leaning over to grab Riley's cell, which had started to ring, Mariah flicked it open, Gen-X's logo coming to life. "Pretty flashy stuff you got here…"

The raven-haired girl laughed. "Yeah, Will designed it."

"You mean that hot dude who picked you up at Ray's party earlier this year?"

"That's the one."

"Does he have a brother?"

"Taken."

"Damn!"

"…By Tashiana Evans."

"The cheer queen?!" 

"That's exactly what Viv said too, when we ran into them…"

"Story I missed?"

"I'll tell ya later…"

Answering the phone, Mariah was surprised to hear Kai's voice. "Hiwatari, is that you?"

He let out an exhausted sigh. "Yeah, it's me. Over at Valkov's place and he wouldn't stop freaking out after receiving Em's call. Even _after_ she called us back to tell us you two were okay!"

"Is that Riley?!" Tala's voice was heard in the distance.

"It's Mariah. Both of them are fine…!"

Mariah put the cell on speaker. She totally needed one of these things!

"I'm touched Valkov was worried over the _two_ of us…"

Riley succumbed a giggle. The two boys were just adorable!

Moving over to the cell Mariah had placed on the centre of the bed, Riley spoke, "Don't worry guys. We're totally fine! Hey, don't forget about our volunteering at the senior's home tomorrow!"

Kai laughed. "Rescued a pal yet already thinking about the old folks. What a girl!"

Riley blushed at the unattended compliment.

Seeing her friend's reaction, Mariah instantly made mute mocking kissing gestures in front of her, accidentally causing a long pause.

"…Yeah…I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then. It's getting late, sorry about that."

"It's alright…Goodnight?"

"Yeah, night."

"Hold on! Let me get a word in-"

Tala's sentence went unfinished as Kai hung up the phone.

"OMG Rye. I told you they both had the hots for you!"

The teased girl turned her back towards her friend, trying to hide from the tantalizing.

_"Goodnight Riley, sweet dreams…"_ said Mariah in a seducing voice.

A silk pillow came crashing onto her head. "Oh-my-gosh! Stop over exaggerating! He didn't say that!"

"Are you defending him now? I'm hurt!"

Riley pulled the girl off her bed, pushing her out of her room and into the one two doors down. "Sleep. It's late. We don't want to scare the seniors with our lack of sleep."

"Scare the seniors, or two particular boys, Rye?"

Rolling her eyes once more, the raven-haired girl walked back into her room, leaning against the closed door. Silently smiling at herself, she took her friends words into account for a few seconds. Riley then walked over to her bed, sliding under the covers as she leaned over to turn off the lamp light, pausing a few seconds, shaking her head in laughter.

The doorknob slowly turned, as the light from the large halls escaped into the room.

Mariah clapped her hands twice, signalling the blaring lights to flickers unwarningly in Riley's room.

"Ha! I was right! I knew you had a clapper!" Standing with a smug look on her face, Mariah made one last remark before closing the door. "Riley and Kai kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Mariah!" A pillow was tossed against the door.

"Haha! Fine! Riley and _TALA_ sitting in a tree-"

"That's it!" The girl bolted off her bed, chasing after her friend to have the door slammed in her face. "Hmpfft! Fine! I'll get you in the morning!"

Muffled giggles were heard a few rooms down.

* * *

Yea! Chapter eleven's roundup! Hehe, the next chapter is the volunteering senior home's scene, a.k.a. the Christmas scene.

I think it's what you guys have been waiting for…

Please read and review!


	12. Christmas Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognized characters are mine! Also, 'Father's Ten Rules For Dating Their Daughters,' does not belong to me either. It's a forward I received, and I thought it would fit quite nicely with this chapter. Enjoy!

Okay, as promised, the first of many romance scenes…BWAHAHAHA! :::Authoress cackles evilly::: I'm a beginner with this gushy stuff, so bear with me. Cough, It will get better!

_Yippee_ to all those who reviewed!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 12- Christmas Interlude **

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"That damn bastard of a grandson!"

With piles of once neatly stacked documents scattered over the floor, senior Hiwatari turned his back to the crowd of maids and other workers gathered in the room. Glaring out the massive glass window, Voltaire's angry voice was heard.

"You mean to tell me, thirty well-paid adults in this house, and none of you…you…_people _can hold down a simple meddling child?!"

Voltaire's menacing eyes scanned the line of workers who all avoided his stare by concentrating on the varnished hardwood floor.

The elder's eyes stopped on an aging old man. "Bruce! Did it ever occur to you that Kai wouldn't be able to survive a _minute_, without his car?" Pacing, he calmly made his way over to the man, backing him down with his eyes. "You hold the keys to pretty much everything in this mansion! Having access to his own car is a privilege, much as feeding you over paid fools!"

Claire, who had been standing at the door the entire time, finally moved to Bruce's side, hoping to put an end to the dispute.

"Father, it's not their fault-!

"Don't call me that! Who do you think you are?!"

Instantly recognizing her mistake, the blue-haired woman was slightly shaken, but quickly gathered ground. Closing her soft brown eyes to calm her nerves, she slowly resumed.

"Kai is young, he needs his space. Really, if you would just give him more attention-"

"Give him more attention?! None of the other successful, famous, and rich grandfathers need to give their grandsons attention!" yelled the elder in an almost whining tone.

He continued his speech.

"Kai is a Hiwatari, he was born into greatness with pure potential…" His eyes softened as he trailed off. "…He is capable of so much, given so many opportunities to do great things, literately endless power in his hands…" Shaking his head, Voltaire made his way back to the window, staring off into space as if he were recollecting memories. "But I can see his thoughts through those open orbs…he is weak, unwilling to take chances and risks…especially when threats are high…" A snort escaped his lips as his face darkened once again.

He sudden turned, pointing an accusing finger at Claire. "It was you. You who killed _my_ son! Striped him of _his_ pride and title, making him a weak man! I will make it clear to make it my bloody business to make Kai into a _real_ man and take his fathers place. He has been spoiled by you and all the workers for too long. It is time for him to meet life and accept the responsibilities that are awaiting him."

With that, he sauntered out the door, his long cloak in the air with his speed.

All eyes were on the blue-haired woman who had one hand covering her mouth in shock. _'You killed my son! Striped him of his pride and title, making him a weak man!' _Those simple words replayed through her mind over and over again.

Every time Kai left the house, these arguments would fill the air. It was the same arguments that drove her teenage son out of the house in the first place.

It was a never-ending circle of pain.

There was only so much one woman could take.

Deep down inside, she knew the man she called father was wrong. Voltaire, her 'father', the family she married into.

She and Calvin had been in love, a beautiful relationship. She remembered the day Calvin got on one knee and proposed to her. Everything she had lived for fell apart however, when his eyes suddenly darkened shamefully, warning her to decide wisely before making that decision.

He had warned her of his family. The bitter lies that made up the life he had suffered through before he meet her. Claire smiled unconsciously; remember that day as if it were yesterday. It had been those same bitter lies in Calvin's family that brought them together. She had been so positive that the worst was over. Nothing could tear them apart, especially when little Kai came into the world.

But good things never lasted; Claire learned that the hard way.

She remembered receiving that phone call that warm summer night. The phone call that shattered her life.

_"…I'm sorry Mrs. Hiwatari, your husband has been killed in a plane crash on his way to Moscow. We are very sorry for your lost."_

The person on the other line was straightforward. Claire didn't understand…Calvin was on his way on that business trip he was so excited about…

It didn't matter. That night was the first night she cried herself to sleep. Similar nights soon followed after that.

She had never gotten a change to say goodbye. His body had never been found. The only true family member she had left was Kai, and even he was slowly slipping through her grasp with his constant escapes from the house.

Claire closed her eyes, thoughts being enveloped by the silence, attempting to cleanse herself from the accused silent murder. Her fragile world was coming to its limits; it was as if her life were tumbling before her.

"Madame!"

Bruce and the other workers quickly ran to Claire's aid as her feet suddenly gave in, fainting to the carpeted floor.

"Take Madame Hiwatari to her room," addressed Bruce as he quickly ordered a few more workers to bring a few warm towels. He suddenly called them all back, having one last request to make.

"If Master Kai calls, tell him to stay another night at his friend Tala's." He paused. "Do not mention any of this to the young master. It is his mother's wish to have these actions in the house remain unknown to him."

The maids all nodded with understanding before leaving to fulfil their duties.

The aging man clutched the handle of the wide door; suddenly lower his head in thought. There were so many things that happened in this house that Kai was unaware of. Sometimes he wondered whether Madame's choice of keeping all this hidden from her son was the right thing to do.

She was protecting him with lies, but how long could this really go on for? For either of them?

Closing the door behind him, Bruce made his way downstairs to do some of the daily housecleaning.

Many of the maids had quit their job, all petrified and tired of the bickering in the house.

Even though he had worked for the Hiwatari family practically his whole life almost as if it were his own home, like the maids, Bruce felt like his time to leave was also arriving ahead…

* * *

"I'm _sooo_ tired! It's nine in the morning on a Saturday for jeez sakes, Kai!"

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes at his best friend's complaint. Like planned, the five of them had decided to volunteer at the senior folks home Riley was constantly talking about.

Seniors home on the first day of their break, Christmas Eves to be exact!

They _better_ freakn get a good mark on that shit Ms. Kettleton had assigned them!

Leaving the parking lot to go into the large brick building, both boys were greeted by a middle-aged woman working at the front booth. She smiled expectedly at the two teens before standing up to introduce herself.

"Welcome, I'm Marge, the supervisor of the Middleton Seniors Home. You must be Kai and Tala, the two boys Riley had told me so much about." Smiling warmly, the woman shook both of their hands before proceeding to hand them their keys and nametags.

"Yes, these are the keys that grant you access to our washrooms. The nametags are required for all workers and volunteers in the building…you know, for easy identification to help the elders out a bit." Marge escorted the two to the elevator, pressing a button then returning her attention to both of them. "I'm pretty sure you two gentlemen will have no problem finding your way to the third floor." She paused before continuing with a smile. "It's extremely rare to find people, especially of your age, to spend quality time with the elderly nowadays. We've always said any friends of Riley are definitely friends of ours."

Suddenly feeling guilty that he overslept, Tala gave a sheepish grin. To his luck, the elevator doors opened.

"Feel free to ask any of the assistants if you need anything. Riley knows the place pretty much inside and out. But most of all, enjoy _your_ stay here."

With that, the thick metal doors closed.

Kai turned to his redhead friend who was standing near the corner watching the lighted numbers indicating each floor increase. He smirked, "Looking kinda guilty there for sleeping in all of a sudden…"

Tala replied with a side grin, shaking his head. "Hey, hasn't anyone ever told you? The early worm gets eaten by the bird…so sleep late!"

Before Kai could roll his eyes at his pal's words, the elevator came to a stop, doors slowly opening to reveal a festively decorated flat.

Okay…here goes nothing…

* * *

"Hey! You're not Chloe!!"

Tala grumbled a reply before turning to Kai who simply shrugged.

The two had decided to start their day off at the senior's home by joining a group of old men who were playing a friendly game of cards. However, once the two had introduced themselves as the volunteers at the home today, the old geezers starting rambling on of how they were expecting Chloe, and that they were going to refuse to take their pill unless she showed up!

Tala made a mental note. 'If I _ever_ meet this Chloe person in my life, I will make sure to pay her back for all the misery she bestowed upon me today…'

"-Oh, stop scaring the kids, George! They're both friends of Riley. Young Riley, by the way, is just in the other room, preparing the dancehall with her friends Mariah and Ray."

A grey haired woman slowly walked over to the group with her cane, followed behind by her mob of girlfriends. Sitting in the couches by the two teenage boys, she shook her head at the old man who had been making trouble for the two newcomers.

George muttered something under his breath about woman and how they ruin fun. Leaning back in his chair, he took off his glasses and began cleaning the lenses with the foot of his shirt.

Finding a comfortable position in her seat, Sharon shook her head in shame. "_Sigh_…love may be blind, but marriage is definitely an eye-opener." Her gaze suddenly landed on Kai. Smiling warmly, she offered her hand. "The name's Sharon by the way."

Both boys politely introduced themselves.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Asked Kai curiously at his attempt of starting conversation.

"Too long, if you ask me my dear," answered Sharon as she placed her small teacup back in its saucer.

George grimaced at his wife's response, then quietly regained his posture. "It's okay. At my age, I've seen it all, done it all, heard it all…just can't remember it all…"

The redhead laughed inwardly. This wasn't too bad after all. Well, that was, as long as Sharon was here to keep peace.

One of the other elderly ladies let out a stressing breathe. "Sigh, he's right, middle age is when broadness of the mind and narrowness of the waist switch places…"

In a slight scolding manner, Sharon replied wisely. "Honey, how many times have I told you? Wrinkles should be admired as the etching of _experience_ and the firm lines of _character_."

George rolled his eyes before muttering to the side in a singsong voice. "Pfft…_De-Nile_, is a river in Egypt…!"

A glare was shot his way by Sharon, rivalling Mariah's legendary ones.

"George _is_ right. I've finally got my head together, now my body is falling apart!"

"_My _wild oats have turned to shredded wheat!"

"Our aim in life improves as we grow older…just seems like we run out of ammunition…"

Kai's eyes flickered back and forth at the comments that flared out of the seniors' mouths. Tala was watching patiently, an amused smile across his face.

"Sush! It is Christmas! I don't want to hear such bickering among you grown people! Especially not in front of guests!" Loud taps of Sharon's cane hit the hardwood floor for emphasis.

It was Tala's turn to roll his eyes. "The only reason why Santa is so jolly, is because he knows where all the bad girls live…"

There was a moment of unattended silence in the room.

Finally, chucking was heard. Wavering a finger at Tala, George clutched the side of his body in laughter. "Boy, I think you and I are gonna get along just fine…!"

The redhead let out a relieved sigh, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"I guess you are right woman. There are _a few_ perks to old age…Kidnappers, for one, aren't interested in you anymore."

There was murmur of agreement. Someone in the back spoke out.

"No one expects you to run into a burning building…!"

"Yeah! We can have a party, and the neighbours don't even realize it!"

There was mild laughter. Kai and Tala eyed each other with amused looks.

"We're allowed to sing along to elevator jingles without looking like idiots-"

"-And our joints are more accurate meteorologist than the national weather service!"

Sharon laughed. "Secrets are safe with friends, because _they_ don't remember them either!"

"Haha, finally, we can live without sex…just not without our glasses…"

The room rose to state of hysteria. Finally, the noise died down.

"We'll…that's enough information about us oldies. Why don't you tell us a lil' about yourself?"

The redhead started. "Nothing much to say really. We're suppose to go spread holiday joy among the community as a bonus assignment from our Social Science teacher. Riley couldn't wait but to come here!"

The older woman nodded. "Riley usually comes around this time of the year with Tai, Ash, and Chloe. You bunch must be equally excellent young people if she brought you here to introduce to us!"

"But seriously Sharon…_Is_ Chloe still going to visit us this year?!"

The woman shook her head at her husband. "The group just visited us least week you fool! Remember? They had some charity rehearsal and had to change their regular date?" Sharon turned to smile at Kai. "Tai is quite the looker if I may say so myself. All dark and handsome, doing good for the society. He's really going to go far in life when he's older!" She laughed in thought. "As I use to say in the olden says. There are a number of mechanical devices which increase sexual arousal, particularly in woman. Chief among this, is a Mercedes Benz convertible!"

An awkward cough was heard from Kai. "…I've never met this Tai. But if I do, I'll give him the message…"

"Could you also tell Ash he's one _fine_ piece of meat?!" Eleanor leaned over Sharon's shoulder. "I've always had a thing for blondes!"

"Now, now ladies, I don't want you to give the two boys the impression that we are nice, old retired folk who do nothing but laugh at our own stupidity…" George's voice suddenly dropped a few octaves lower, his eyes glistening with anything but mirth. "…Cause we are far from that lads."

_Uh-huh_…Tala was _sorta_ freaked out now…

"But gentleman, there's really nothing to fear as long as you follow the few simple rules the men and I have written for you."

The aging man stood from his seated position and began pacing back and forth with his hands calmly behind his back.

"You see, back in the olden days, parents were a lot stricter about their children. Little things really; early curfews, respect and dignity towards elders." George stopped, pausing to glance at the two boys who were obediently listening. "We've all had kids of our own, so we truly understand the priorities of young fellows like you…" He smirked. "However, Riley and Chloe are both like daughters to us, and to that, we are quite protective of their well-being. Therefore, if either of you boys fancy our little Riley, I would suggest you engrave these few _recommendations _into your heads." With that, he gestured towards a man who nodded in response. "Fred, if you could hand me the lists…"

Lists?! As in _plural?!?_

"Hopefully, the rules aren't _too_ outdated…"

Kai swore he saw some twisted glint in that old man's eyes.

Both Tala and Kai skimmed through the sheets, eyes widening with mixed emotions containing no other than fear.

Haha, decide for yourselves:

-----

**FATHERS TEN RULES FOR DATING THEIR DAUGHTERS**

**Rule One: **If you pull into my driveway and honk, you'd better be delivering a package, because you're sure not picking anything up.

**Rule Two: **You do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, so long as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my daughter's body, I will remove them.

**Rule Three: **I am aware that it is considered fashionable for boys of your age to wear their trousers so loosely that they appear to be falling off their hips. Please don't take this as an insult, but you and all of your friends are complete idiots. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so I propose this compromise: You may come to the door with your underwear showing and your pants ten sizes too big, and I will not object. However, in order to ensure that your clothes _do not_, in fact come off during the course of your date with my daughter, I will take my electric nail gun and fasten your trousers securely in place to your waist.

**Rule Four: **I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a "Barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I will kill you.

**Rule Five: **It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Please do not do this. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you expect to have my daughter safely back at my house, and the only word I need from you on this subject is: "early."

**Rule Six: **I have no doubt you are a popular fellow, with many opportunities to date other girls. This is fine with me as long as it is okay with my daughter. Otherwise, once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make you cry.

**Rule Seven: **As you stand in my front hallway, waiting for my daughter to appear, and more than an hour goes by, do not sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for the movie, you should not be dating. My daughter is putting on her makeup, a process that can take longer than painting the Golden Gate Bridge. Instead of just standing there, why don't you do something useful, like changing the oil in my car?

**Rule Eight: **The following places are not appropriate for a date with my daughter:

Places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wooden stool.

Places where there is darkness.

Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or happiness.

Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to induce my daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater, and a goose down parka- zipped up to her throat.

Movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided; movies which features chain saws are okay.

Hockey games are okay. Old folk's homes are even better.

**Rule Nine: **Do not lie to me. I may appear to be a potbellied, balding, middle-aged, dimwitted has-been. But on issues relating to my daughter, I am the all-knowing, merciless God of your universe. If I ask you where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I have a shotgun, a shovel, and five acres behind the house. Do not trifle with me.

**Rule Ten: **Be afraid. Be very afraid. It takes very little for me to mistake the sound of your car in the driveway for a chopper coming in over a rice paddy near Hanoi. When my Agent Orange starts acting up, the voices in my head frequently tell me to clean the guns as I wait for you to bring my daughter home. As soon as you pull into the driveway you should exit the car with both hands in plain sight. Speak the perimeter password, announce in a clear voice that you have brought my daughter home safely and early, then return to your car - there is no need for you to come inside. The camouflaged face at the window is mine.

-----

…

…The redhead gulped. That was a lot of information to retain in one setting.

To think he though he had safely traveled back to home base with George a few minutes ago…

Sigh

"George! Look what you've done! You've completely petrified the boys. What have I told you about scaring away Riley's friends?"

"Hey! If two fine gentleman like Tai and Ash received our list, I think it's only fair that these two boys do too…"

Wait a minute…what was that old man trying to imply?!

"Oh, great! Kai and Tala, you're here. Could one of you guys give Riley and Ray a hand? I need to take a drink of water."

Kai literately flew off his chair, running towards Mariah who had just walked in through one of the north doors.

A grumbling reply was heard from a certain redhead.

"Oh, the redhead is sad…!" Eleanor said in a baby-like tone. "You know, I use to have this thing with redheads back in the day…"

"-You're right Eleanor. This one _is_ quite the looker... Look at his eyes! They are absolutely stunning!"

"Those cheekbones _and_ turquoise eyes. Someone was definitely blessed with a face!"

Tala's eyes widened. He didn't like how the ladies were talking about him.

SHIT! Where they getting out of their seats?!

"What cream do you use, honey? This skin is absolutely to die for!"

There was a round of agreement.

The boy gripped the arms of the chair…they were ganging up on him. If only he had been the one who answered Mariah's request…

"KAI!!!"

* * *

"What do we do with the cookies?"

Riley turned to see Kai's innocently confused face clutching a bag of cookies in one hand while staring hard at all the nicely assorted-patterned platters before him.

"Here, let me show you."

Placing the plastic cups she was filling with punch, the red-eyed girl walked over and began teaching Kai the art of food presentation.

"Nothing special, just place the cookies in this coil-like manner…" She proceeded to show him what she meant.

Kai nodded with understanding before the biscuits were handed back to him.

Grabbing another bag of goodies, Riley smiled before starting another platter.

"So, what are your plans for the holiday?"

There was a tiny moment of thoughtful silence before the blue-haired boy answered her. "Nothing much, the family isn't too big on Christmas."

_…With grandfather around, the family isn't too big on anything!_

The raven-haired girl nodded with understanding. "It's alright, you have us to celebrate with you! Come on, today has definitely made an impact on your memory right?" She looked up, her eyes locking with mahogany ones.

She smiled before quickly averting her attention back on the platter.

Kai's heart sped up at the sudden eye contact. Taking a deep breath, he brushed the crumbs of his hands before reaching into his pocket to take out a little something…

'Okay, here goes nothing.'

The dark-haired girl turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Surprised at the tiny gift-wrapped box in front of her, she covered her mouth at the present.

"Um, I got you a little something for Christmas. I hope you like it." Kai gave a tiny smile, trying to stop the nerves from building in his stomach.

"Kai, you really shouldn't have!"

"No, no, open it, I want you to have it."

Taking the tiny box into her hands, Riley carefully began unwrapping it.

A slight gasp escaped her lips as she ran her fingers around a very expensive looking charm bracelet. A thick platinum jewel embodying several sparking diamonds shimmered against the dark velvet box. Casting her eyes across the bracelet in awe, a certain charm caught her eye.

_…A chess piece…_

"When I saw the bracelet, I instantly thought of you."

"Kai…"

You had to admit, that was a pretty slick move.

"…This is way too expensive, I can't accept it."

"No, keep it, it's really nothing…"

Just as Riley was about to respond to Kai's comment, she heard her name being called from one of the other rooms.

It was Tala.

Huffing and puffing as if he had been escaping from something, a grin swept across his face at the sight of her.

Hands behind his back, a sly smile crossed his face.

Riley raised a playful brow. "What are you hiding behind there…?"

The boy simply shrugged, attempting to keep the innocent look upon his face.

"Come on…" The dark-haired girl circled the boy, attempting to grab at whatever Tala was hiding. The boy finally raised a hand in defeat.

"Okay, you've got me! Here, for you."

Placing a long rectangular box in the girl's hand, a smile brushed across Riley's face. She giggled.

Riley absolutely adored the way the gift was wrapped.

Why?

Simple, because it was _horribly_ done.

Tearing open the shinny paper, the girl's eyes widened.

Inside the velvety black box was a beautiful platinum charm bracelet; exactly _identical _with the one Kai had just given her, chess piece and all.

"So, I'll take that silence as an '_I love it_?'" The redhead mocked a few bows before placing a hand behind his head in laughter.

"Tala, I'm speechless…"

…Hey, at least she wasn't lying.

Seeing a similar box placed on the refreshment counter in front of them, Tala leaned over and picked it up, curiosity gracing his happy features.

"Wow, this looks expensive, what is it?"

He opened it, eyes resting on the gift ever so calmly, a little longer then necessary too, if I may add.

Tala scanned the box over several times…

Looking up and past Riley's shoulder, Tala finally noticed his best friend staring right back at him. Indescribable feelings welded in him as he finally registered what had happened.

Just as he was about to voice his thoughts, Mariah came skipping back into the room, waving a finger at the three in a scolding manner.

"Hey Riley! Come on, where's your Christmas spirit? There's mistletoe right above your head! You know the rules!" Her friend winked at her discovery.

Somewhere off in the distance, Riley swore she heard a pin drop.

_…Talk about perfect timing…_

* * *

Hmm…wonder if this is considered a cliffy.

Well, what do you guys think? Told'cha there was going to be a lil' twist…snicker

Hehe, please read and review!


	13. Back From Vaca!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. Anywho, all unrecognized characters are mine!

Anywho, heyo everyone, I'm back! Before I forget, nice title eh? Anywho, finally, projects and exams are over YEA! And I would've updated earlier (so you guys wouldn't kill me for the cliffie) but my sister said my seventeen pager thirteenth chapter really sucked. It is surprisingly hard to rewrite chapters. Hopefully, this one sucks less! Anywho, I'm trying to teach myself some "blogging" html stuff, but until I do learn (which won't be until the next millennium at the rate I'm going at) all authors notes will be written on my profile page. Basically I decided to put these long blurbs there because _they are_ long, and I don't want to take away precious reading time. There will be a lot of useful info there cough cough _hint hint_, especially for the upcoming chapter fourteen.

Yes, well on with the story! We left off on the Christmas cliffie if anyone forgot. There is going to be a lot of foreshowing and references to hints from previous chapters in the story to come, so be aware! Haha, I'm such a weirdo!

Ohyes, a happy (early) b-day to AznFactor!

Last note: For all those people who don't have an account on Fanfic which offers those crazy update emails, I DO email my own updates to people who leave an email address. _(Take advantage of it)_ I'm finally getting my own room, so my goal is to UPDATE often! Thanks to all you nagging reviewers out there, it's the motivation I need! Ohyes, Happy Canada Day!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 13- Back From Vaca!**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

Rolling onto her back, eyes glued to the certified cheque in her hands, Riley let out a deep sigh, letting her mind wonder in her comfortable position on the bed.

A gentle knock on the door sounded the room as Mariah and Chloe stepped in.

"I see you decided on making that _generous_ donation after all…" Chloe sat down on the soft bed next to her friend.

"Like really, what are the chances the school would suddenly have financial problems?" The pink-haired girl joined her friends on the bed. "Are you sure Kai's team's the one that's gonna get cut? More importantly, are you sure you're better off not telling Kai you're helping him?"

The raven-haired girl sat up to face her friends, "Honesty Mariah, I _do_ believe Kai's going to be the team that gets the boot, but don't get me wrong, Kai's team is great. It's just…well…Mr Gonsalvis had been somewhat hinting that he was leaning towards keeping all the academic competitions in that email he sent to the captains. Since the school has two blading teams, using common sense, Johnny or Kai's team would most likely be illuminated…"

"Isn't there a possibility that Prissy's _'spirit' _squad being kicked off are pretty high too? Like seriously, isn't it a team of twenty?!"

"Hey!" Mariah faked a glare at the blonde.

"Possible, but I'm pretty sure daddy DeCourte will come to the rescue…"

There was a pause before Riley spoke again. "Since I talked Tai into signing that cheque under the company name, if we don't tell Kai, he will never find out where the money came from…"

Mariah shook her head, "Wow, sometimes, your logic even scares me…"

The blonde laughed at the other girl's comment to be interrupted by the red-eyed girl.

"Actually, speaking of logic, what are you doing here so early in the morning? What is this? A change of character? Planning to walk me to school?"

The pink-haired girl stuck her tongue out at her raven-haired friend's questions before replying.

"Well, actually, yes. I selflessly woke up earlier to walk you to school as a thank you for inviting Ray and myself with you guys on your Christmas vacation. We really appreciated it, and well…" There was a brief pause. "The pictures I took turned out _really _well and I just _had_ to show them to you!"

"…Should have guessed, selfless indeed, Mariah…"

"Hey, keep in mind I had to fight off both Kai AND Tala to walk you to school. So my effort does count for something!"

"Girl, you did not just bring that up again!" 

Trying her best to keep a straight face, Mariah spoke between breaks of her laughter. "You saw their faces, it was hilarious!"

Riley crossed her arms at the memory…

_Flashback_

"Hey Riley! Come on, where's your Christmas spirit? There's mistletoe right above your head! You know the rules!" Mariah winked at her discovery.

Kai was frozen in place; trying to snap himself out of the awkward position he had gotten himself into. Tala resembled a deer caught in the headlights, thinking that if he didn't move, nobody would be able to see him.

…Stupid Mariah and her stupid timing…

As if an angel had heard the raven-haired girl's prayers at the current moment, a clicking sound of a cane making contact with the hardwood floor began closing in.

George made his way over towards the crowd, mumbling quietly to himself.__

"…All the youthful ones ditched me, leaving me trapped in a room with my seventy year old wife and her mangy group of girlfriends…"

Before the senior could even finish his sentence, Riley did the first thing that came to mind.

Placing a hand on either side of the old' man's face, the red-eyed girl planted a big kiss on George's cheek.

To say the least, George wasn't the only one looking surprised.

Kai broke into a small smile while Tala suppressed himself from laughing at the turnout of the whole situation.

George shrugged. "Boys, accept the fact that some days you're the pigeon and some days you're the statue…" With that, he grabbed a carrot off one of the platters and clicked his way out of the room. He paused to dust some dust of his shoulder. "What can I say, I've still got it going on…"

Laughing, Mariah walked over to her blushing pal, patting her on the shoulder while whispering into her ear. "Nice save, Rye."

Riley too, couldn't help but laugh at what she did, covering her face with one hand from the embarrassment. Finally regaining her position, she picked up both gifts and proceeded to return them to their original owners. Both boys seemed to have taken advantage of the girl's quick save and had used it to ease the tension; they were speaking to each other on laughing terms.

Hopefully, this was going to be the easy part…__

_End Flashback_

"BWAHAHAHA…!" By now, Mariah had somehow laughed herself off the bed at the flashback.

Riley rolled her eyes, shoving the cheque into her knapsack while picking her friend up by the arm as she attempted to drag her out of the room. "Come on, we don' want to be late on our first day back."

The blonde followed behind as the two girls made their way down the stairs towards the door. Chloe shook her head at the scene.

"Remember Rye, if those two boys _do_ cause you trouble, you can always take up your mom's offer of returning back to Gen-X!"

There was an unattended silence.

"WHAT?!" 

* * *

"Ha, that was almost _too_ easy!"

Walking down the empty hallway, Vivinne snickered gleefully to herself. Originally, Mr. Gonsalvis had decided to cut the cheerleaders from the trip, since it was a cost of four versus a cost of well…_a lot_; but with a little persuasion from daddy and a _very_ generous donation, the spirit squad was back in the game!

Sadly, that meant Kai's little Beyblading team was going to take the blow.

Second year in a row they didn't make it…

Vivinne _almost_ felt bad…

…If only she cared.

Normally, the blonde would go rushing to Kai's aid if he needed anything, but since Kon was on his team…

Ugh! The constant reminders of the humiliation during her Christmas bash were starting to get to her!

In all honesty though, Viv doubted Kai would even need her help. With the successful corporation his grandfather ran, the blue-haired boy had quite a lot of dough himself. Even though family members weren't allowed to contribute money, since it would appear like bribing; businesses, companies, or any form of corporation could easily sign a cheque, making it _appear_ to be a donation.

"Local business donates money to school system in hopes of promoting achievements in all areas of academics, athletics, and leadership."

Ohyeah! It would totally make daddy's company look great! A definite front pager!

Turning the corner, Vivinne made out a familiar sexy body down the hall.

Kai was opening his locker, chatting with that irritating bastard, Tala.

Pausing a second to decide whether she should bless them with her presence, she went against her intuition, having more important duties to attend to.

You know, this face didn't come beautiful like this. It took a lot of hard work and dozens of specially imported cosmetics to have the perfect appearance she did.

…Though Vivinne had to say, that plastic surgeon from Taiwan DID work miracles!

Swinging the door open, Viv made a turn for the ladies room.

Opening her makeup case, she began rummaging through her supplies.

"…Okay, lets start with the base. Where's my Estee Lauder #336 concealer in honey…?"

* * *

"You mean you didn't bring the bracelet to return?!"

For the last time, the blue-haired boy tried to explain. "I already told you Tala, you never told me about this after school trip to the mall! It's not every day I bring rejected gifts with me to school!"

The redhead made a fake sobbing sound, bringing one hand to his forehead in an exaggerated stance. "Ohgod, it's not everyday BOTH of us get rejected…and by the same girl!"

Kai rolled he eyes at his friend while pulling him over to the department store. "Come on, let's make this fast so it's less embarrassing than it already is."

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't be bitter just because you had a lousy day!"

"Lousy?! Falling off a cliff is lousy! Getting hit by a car is lousy! Finding out that your best friend likes the same girl as yourself and somehow ends up giving the same Christmas gift at the same time is lousy! Having an evil grandfather who's job is to make your life a living hell however, it just downright wrong!"

Hands in the air in an alarmed manner, Tala backed off. "Okay, sorry, man! Maybe Robert is right, I should read a thesaurus…"

Kai rubbed his temples to calm his nerves.

_Flashback_

That morning, like every other morning, Kai had woken up, skipped breakfast, and hurried out the door to meet Tala to whom he was getting a ride from. His car and computer privileges had been taken away from him, and in replace of it, was a huge lecture from his oh-so-admired grandfather.

How he hated that old man.

Truthfully, Kai didn't mind not having a car. Though it was inconvenient at times, waking up an hour earlier would definitely prepare him for those long and early training sessions with the team.

That and the fact that he hated the feeling of owing his grandfather something. Just because the car had been bought under the Hiwatari name, the car rightfully belonged to Voltaire.

There was always a price behind everything revolving around his grandfather.

Who knew what Voltaire had in store for him? Maybe force him to leave Middleton since he was always complaining about public schools and how it was injustice of someone of such status to mingle with the peasants. Or maybe, he would force him to drop out of school all together, work for the company on that 'Biovolt project' the old man was always chattering about.

Whatever consequences he had ahead of him, he would take it like a man. As long as that bastard didn't get his family or friends involved, any punishment was fine to him.

Drop the car, walk to school, and there would be no problems, right?

Nevertheless, this morning's unattended encounter with his grandfather had been different from the ones before.

Well, first of all, the old man had appeared to be someone on the lit side.

Bad sign, definitely a bad sign!

Having spent the whole break training for the competition, Kai was unprepared for the news his grandfather announced.

Walking down the staircase with a knowing glint in his eyes was the towering figure himself, Voltaire. Tala was leaning against the wall waiting for his friend to finish packing all his school junk, but at the sight of the man, he straightened himself out.

Voltaire directed a quick glance towards the redhead, but overall, made no real attempt to notice him.

He was not the one he wanted to talk to.

Tala's eyes darkened as the old man walked over to the two boys, his black velvet cloak trailing itself after him.

The wealthy, well-known corp owner grunted before speaking. "Well Kai, heading to school are we?" Once again, he glanced towards Tala, making no attempt to hide his distaste. "So, you're the _co_-captain of Kai's team that I've been hearing so much about?"

Hearing so much about? Oh puh-_leez!_

Voltaire, this time, scanned the redhead's frame with his eyes, seeming to approve of what he saw.

"What's your point grandfather dear?" Kai's voice dripped with sarcasm. The boy made no attempt of facing the old man. Kai continued buttoning his jacket, proceeding to shove one last textbook into his schoolbag. "If you want something, get to the point, else I'm leaving for school."

The old man chuckled, it seemed Kai did have some Hiwatari in him. "Simple, child. You may be unaware, since your privileges have somewhat been placed on hold, but it appears that your little school is suffering from some budget problem…"

Kai stopped in his tracks, hands still resting on the top button of his jacket. "Budget problem? That means…"

"That's correct child. Your little Beyblading team will most likely get cut."

The bluenette laughed off the worry, swinging his bag across his shoulder. "There are four other teams grandfather, a 20% chance-"

"From my perspective, your team is most likely the group to be eliminated. I am not saying your team lacks skill, you are a Hiwatari, but compare to the Majestics as they call themselves, they've got you beat when it comes to experience. You're up against two academic clubs now, and if I'm not correct, isn't DeCourte's daughter captain of that pathetic cheerleading squad…?"

Kai clutched his fists by his sides.

He hated when the old man was right…

"Now, here I am, standing here ready to offer you the proposition of a lifetime…" Voltaire handed his grandson a manila folder, sheets of orderly stacked documents ready for the captain to sign.

Tala raised an eyebrow.

Families weren't suppose to function this way, were they?

"I have so generously decided to sponsor your little team to that World States Competitions you've been so eagerly talking about. The documents before you are the basic rules, guidelines, and expectations I expect from you…and don't worry, I have nothing but the best of the best for my grandson and his precious little friends…"

The mahogany-eyed boy glanced up, a curious look on his face. "What's the catch?" he asked a matter-of-factly.

His grandfather gave a coy smile. "My boy, you know me well, so I will cut to the chase…"

Walking over to his grandson, Voltaire flipped a few pages ahead to the middle portion of the agreement. He signalled the boys to take a look. "Starting here is a summarized version of Project Biovolt. For over six years, my company has been working day and night on this piece of art, and basically, I am giving you boys the first and only chance to be apart of my masterpiece." Voltaire grinned, a proud look on his face. "Within the last few years, our company has successfully managed to clone and draw out the spirits from animals to create indestructible bitbeasts. You, my boy, and your team, have been specially handpicked by no other than myself to yield these all mighty creatures. However, instead of representing Middleton, your team will be registered under Biovolt-"

"-That's enough grandfather," Kai thrusted the crisp stacks of paper back into the folder. "I've heard enough." The blue-haired boy careless shoved the documents back into his grandfather's hands. "Clearly, you don't understand how _I_ work. I'm not some experiment you can examine. I'm not some puppet you can just control, and my friends for one, will not be pulled into any of your inventive crap-!"

"You're making a huge mistake Kai! Do you know how much other people are willing to give up just to take a glimpse at Project Biovolt?! Do you know how much people are willing to sacrifice to be a part of this elite team?!-"

"-I don't know and I don't care. Just leave me out of it!"

Grabbing Tala by the arm, Kai flew out of the door, eyes focused straight ahead.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into Kai. I've studied all the teams at the World State's for years, and you are nowhere near the skills of the top-level bladders! It is one thing to lose, but to bring shame upon the Hiwatari name and disgrace my title-"

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, sorry mame, it just turned out the bracelet didn't fit my girlfriend's wrist…"

The sales lady held an end of the charm bracelet in each hand, holding it in front of the redhead's face. She raised en eyebrow. "Sir, you do realize that this bracelet _is_ made to fit all wrist sizes simply by adjusting the hook and loop device here…"

Tala stood his ground, an unmoved look on his face. "I'm aware…"

There was a period of silence as the sales lady stood staring down the two boys. Seeing neither of them breaking under the pressure of her gaze, she finally lead the two over to another counter, seemng to shake a disturbed image out of her head. "The lady over here will make the refund arrangements…"

Kai raised an eyebrow, following the woman's lead. "It didn't fit?! Like serious Tala, you couldn't think of anything better?"

The redhead shrugged, "Hey, she fell for it…!"

As the two boys waited for the woman to finish signing the receipts, Kai glanced over at his best friend who was patiently waiting, an arm resting on the glass surface. "Hey, Tala…"

Tala lifted his head.

"…Are we alright with the whole Riley thing?"

The redhead smiled. "We're alright Kai. What ever happens, happens for a reason. A wise monkey, never monkeys, with another monkey's monkey."

In his own little way, Tala made sense.

Kai felt lucky for having such a friend.

"So, after detention tomorrow, you need me to come with you to return your bracelet?"

"Right Tala, my girlfriend's elephant arms didn't fit the ten inch long charm bracelet either…"

"You're going to hold this against me, aren't you?"

* * *

Well, hope you guys liked this chapter! I know, it was a long wait…

Ep! I can't wait to upload the next chapter!!! You people are going to freak!!!

Anywho, love you all, and please review!


	14. Strike Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. Anywho, all unrecognized characters are mine!

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

This is where the plot comes to a "moderate" climax. Dun dun dun…

(Yeah I know, no such climaxes exist! But give me a break! )

The **'Character Submission Information'** is written both on my authors profile page, and the bottom of this chapter. _"Have all these original characters you want to put into a story, but never got around to? Send 'em to me! "_

Anywho, on with the chapter! (Be prepared) C_ackle cackle cackle_

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 14- Strike Two**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

_Flashback_

The sound of running water filled the small ladies' room on the first floor. Washing her hands with soap, Riley tried her best to ignore the side-stares the oh-so-famous blonde was giving her through her coats of mascara.

The raven-haired girl splashed some warm water on her face. She was mere moments away from heading towards Mr. Gonsalvis's office.

"See you're calming some nerves there…" Vivinne continued facing the large bathroom mirror, dusting lilac coloured eye shadow across her lids. "I know for a fact that neither of your teams are getting the boot, so you have nothing to worry about really. Kai-baby on the other hand, wasn't so lucky…"

Drying her face off with paper towel, Riley glanced at Viv's reflection in the mirror. "And how are you so sure of that…?"

The blonde simply giggled. "Well, Mr. Gonsalvis has always been a fair person, and two Beyblading teams…"

It was so obvious daddy came to the rescue, else she wouldn't be here so calmly tweezing her brows.

"…What can I say? The squad is trained and lead by the best!"

The raven-haired girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Chucking the towel into the garbage, Riley leaned against the sink, watching the other girl plaster her face. "I wouldn't worry so much about Kai if I were you. I have a feeling things are going to work out just fine for him…"

The small smile did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

"You're not planning to convince Mr. Gonsalvis are you? Maybe give up your lifesavings for the team? Cause first of all, it's against policy for family and friends to contribute money for events such as these, and in all honesty, I know for a fact, that Kai-kun will be extremely displeased!"

Riley raised a brow.

The blonde stopped storing her mountainous piles of makeup back into her case and turned to face the other girl. "Honey, I know Kai inside and out, and I know that he doesn't like people interfering with his affairs." Vivinne walked up to Riley's side, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. She smirked. "Tata sugar, don't say I didn't warn you!"

With that, the cheer captain strutted out the door.__

Leaning against the sink for a couple of seconds, for the first time here at Middleton, Riley swore she thought Vivinne was giving her some true advice here! But come on, Riley knew how much Kai loved blading, Tala, Ray, and Michael too! Kai wouldn't let pride get in the way of competing in the most prestigious competition of all time would he?

Coming to a conclusion, Riley took a deep breath, making up her mind. Opening the bathroom door and turning a corner, Riley began heading towards the principal's office.

This was help from her. It was Riley we were talking about, not just some stranger off the street. That had to count for something, right?

…Kai wouldn't mind…

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kai zoomed through the hall, running down the stairs in hopes of catching Riley.

He was freak'n furious!

The blue-haired boy was called down to the office that afternoon, and though hesitant at first, it seemed the principal _did_ have some good news to share.

The team was going to the Worlds after all!

However, it was during his encounter with a certain blonde, when Kai realized that Riley had bribed and convinced the headmaster into letting his team stay.

How could she? 

It was one thing to have his grandfather constantly run and ruin his life, but he expected so much more from Riley.

"I don't know Kai-kun," spoke Vivinne in a whining tone. "Riley had this real intimate relationship with Principal Gonsalvis, like come on, I never even knew we had a debate or chess team. A little holler from lil'Miss Riley and your team is in. I, on the other hand, always awed over your skills, and you would've totally gotten in even without her help!"

It was just that Kai was having such a bad week and-

…Familiar blue overalls caught his attention.

Walking over to the raven-haired girl in the empty halls and tapping her on the shoulders, he received a surprised yet gleeful look from Riley.

"Oh! Hey Kai!" She grinned. "I haven't spoken to you in such a long time, you didn't reply the email I sent!" Playfully punching him on the arm, Riley continued. "How was vaca-?"

"-Did you bribe Mr. Gonsalvis into letting my team participate?"

Kai almost felt bad when he saw that look of utter shock grace Riley's naturally pretty features.

"…I'm_ sorry_…?"

The blue-haired boy took another distressed breath. "Did you, or did you not, tell the principal to let my team keep our position in the competition. Tell me the truth, Riley!"

"Kai, who did you hear this from?"

The boy threw his hands in the air, running one hand through his slate coloured hair. He turned his back towards Riley, needing a moment to grasp the information he had just received.

"I know Beyblading means a lot to you, and I thought I would help out by slipping in a few good words for you. Tala and the others would be heartbroken-"

"I don't need your help. I can handle these problems on my own-"

"-I never said you couldn't handle it yourself. I am aware of your capabilities. Don't let your pride get in the way from seeing that I am just doing this out of friendship, to help you!"

"This has nothing to do with pride! I don't _need_ your help! What part of that don't you understand? Why does everyone have to baby Kai? Just because I'm the one and only heir to the _great_ Hiwatari estate, people think I'm pampered and incapable of living. You're just like everyone else, Riley! I'm seventeen for-"

Riley was barely paying any attention, mumbling to herself at how ungrateful Kai was after all the trouble she went through to keep his team's dreams alive.

_"-Just because your grandfather treats you like crap-"_

"Excuse me, but _WHAT _did you say?!"

Riley paused and registered what she had muttered unconsciously, quickly clamping her hands over her mouth with a look of disbelief.

"How did you know about my grandfather?!"

The red-eyed girl placed her hand on Kai's arm, an apologetic look on her face. "I am so sorry Kai! I didn't mean to bring it up-"

"-I asked you a question! Who told you about Voltaire?!"

"Please, just let me explain!"

Riley tried to stop the boy from speeding down the hall, but Kai flinched at her every touch.

"Stop following me, Riley! I trusted you, and all this time, you've been doing all this shit behind my back?!-"

"-If you could just give me a moment to explain-"

Kai's face was red with rage. Grabbing his arm and swinging him around to face her to explain, before the raven-haired girl could speak, Kai took actions into his own hands.

"Leave. Me. Alone!"

An uncontrollable anger washed through him, and before he realized what was happening, Kai's hand made contact with Riley's cheek…

Hard.

Silence filled the vacant hallway. It was five after four and every one aside from those who had detention had pretty much left the building.

Slowly, bringing her hand up to her cheek, Riley placed her palm against the throbbing heat on her face. Trying her best to hold back the tears, she looked up at Kai, his features distorted by his fury.

Riley did the first thing that came to mind. She turned and ran. She didn't care where she was going, or what she was going to do, but she ran.

Chest heaving up and down from running, the red-eyed girl found herself seated next to a familiar sink. Riley brushed the tears that had managed to escape, digging into her pockets in hopes of finding a tissue or something.

Though she didn't find what she was looking for, Riley stared at the item she retrieved from her pocket. A familiar voice flashed trough her head.

"Remember Love, if anyone at all, lays a finger on you, I will personally announce a field day for Gen-X to drive down and kick their tiny rat's ass. Got it? Just give any of us a call, call anyone at the school, and we'll be there, alright?"

Flipping the Gen-X cell she had had ever since the beginning of time, she scanned her address book, then brought the phone to her ear.

Riley tried her best to keep her voice from quavering, but once she heard the boy on the other line answer the cell, she couldn't help but cry.

"…Tai, can you please come and pick me up? I want to come home…"

* * *

"Hey dude, what's the matter? You look kinda down…"

Tala, Ray, and Michael walked over to the blue-haired boy who had just stepped into detention in the Art room.

Michael yawned and stretched before bringing both arms behind him to support the back of his head. "What are the chances that all four of us are here in detention? Especially surprised of Kon's presence!"

Ray shrugged. "I told Mariah to stop showing those photos to everyone. The damn English teacher finally confiscated them and gave her detention after class for disrupting the lesson. Being the gentleman I am, I took the blame. That and the fact that Mari has practice with the squad today and promised a treat if I did…"

The American shook his head in laughter. "Man, Kon, I swear, you are whipped!"

Tala joined in. Kai just rolled his eyes.

Sensing the tension everyone quieted down. Tala was the first to question his friend's behaviour. "Seriously dude, what's wrong?"

Comfortably taking a seat on top of one of the desks, Kai propped his knees up and rested his arms on them. He let out a huge sigh. "Riley and I got into a fight…"

The Chinese boy placed a hand on his shoulder, an ensuring smile on his face. "It's alright man, Mariah and I always have fights and we always make up in the end!"

The boy shook his head in response. "No, this is different-"

"Hey guys, what's that noise?"

Pausing to examine whatever the American was talking about. Both Tala and Ray's ears perked up at the closing sound.

The noise resembled a herd of horses being chased be a swarm of droning bees, and it was getting louder by the second! All three boys stood up, making their way over to the large window to join Michael.

The sight left them hanging.

Outside, surrounding the school grounds was a row of shiny, new looking, sports convertibles. There had to be at least a hundred cars here, all lined up and parked outside of their school, all identical, all expensive.

The row literally went beyond what the eye could see!

Stepping out of the first car from the driver's side was a tall, well-built raven-haired boy. In the passengers seat, a similar blond appeared. He however, walked back to open the back door, allowing a stunning blonde girl to step out.

The people in the first few cars all followed the first's example. Michael made out one of the other people as being his idol, Will, the guy who had picked Riley up from Ray's party earlier this year. Tala, on the other hand, recognized one of the girls as being Tashiana Evans, Viv's so-called 'Cheer Queen.'

"What is Tai and the gang doing here…?"

All three boys turned to Ray who seemed to know more than he was letting on.

Before any of them could question the Chinese boy's knowledge, their attention once again, switch back to the uniformed-crowd, when a familiar black-haired girl wearing overalls ran towards the boy identified as Tai.

He greeted her with open arms.

Johnny and the other Majestics ran after Riley. Kai saw Enrique conversing with the unidentified blond, nodding at his words.

The raven-haired boy tightly embraced the crying Riley, cooing her in his arms, shielding her from harm. He kissed her on the forehead, then broke apart and began leading her towards the car.

Johnny gave a 'call-me' signal to the blonde girl who nodded in response, and she too, slipped into the car.

Waving their final goodbyes as the cars drove by, Robert placed an ensuring hand on Johnny's shoulder. The redhead nodded, paused, and slowly began proceeding back towards the school.

All the students that were present on the school grounds instantly began chattering away. Some even ran up and began swarming Enrique, all in hopes to find out what all the commotion was about.

Tala took a deep breath, tearing his eyes away from the window and faced his best friend with a serious expression. "Kai, what the hell happened?"

* * *

Well, cough there's the 'sub-climax' for you! In a twisted sense, there **was** a lot of Kai and Riley in this chapter…right? He…ha…cough

Riley isn't _as_ Mary-Sue now eh, **Midnight Insanity?** (Haha ß great author alert! )

This and the last chapter were intentionally one huge seventeen page chapter, but it wasn't giving the right vibes. I was going to stop it at the second last section (A.k.a. Thee slap) but had a feeling you guys would kill me for writing another cliffie. So I shoved this section in, making it _less_ of a cliffie…

Yup, I know, I'm gonna get beat up.

However, here's the OC help I need from you guys! READ AND REVIEW!!!

To all the readers: Here's your first chance to uplift some heavy burden off a writer's shoulders.

Man, I've totally ran dry of names and ideas after listing my Azn4, aka. The second Gen-X Beyblading team (Hopefully you guys still remember! Haha! ) It would be totally, _completely_, 1-0-0-% AWESOME if you guys can send me any and all suggestion for coming characters during the tournament. (You will be given credit for your creations in my disclaimer, don't worry! )

I am looking for **four** somewhat EVIL characters (hint hint to which team they are going to be on, hardy har har) and they will play major roles in the plot to come. (Extremely evil, like they freak'n put Vivinne to shame sorta thing!)

Here are some things to keep in mind:

1) Be E-V-I-L-!

2) Both male and female characters are welcome.

3) I'm hoping to select characters from people whom I know have read my story, just because I know they understand the basic flow of what has happened. (So review! Haha )

4) Each person may send up to as many characters as they want.

5) And please indicate if you want your character to be one of the major four, or an 'extra'

Here's basically what you need to cover in your character submission:

1) Name (First and last)

2) Brief personality

3) Nationality

4) Hair colour, eye colour, clothing, the whole shebang!

5) Bitbeast and their special attacks

6) And if you like, ideas and suggestions for the team name.

You MUST **leave an email address** so I can confirm with you.

Thanks a bundle guys, hope I'm not letting the plot slip! Clamps hands together Let the show begin!


	15. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. Anywho, all unrecognized characters are mine!

Heyo! I had a great turnout for OCs in the last chapter and would like to tell you all that this is the last chance for you to submit those amazing creations! For future reference, to all you people out there whose characters I will be selecting, an email will be sent to you before the next chapter! YEA! Thanks a bunch and you all rock!

A big _booya_ to all those who reviewed! (You all make me sooo happy!)

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

On with the story!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 15- ****Reunion**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"Yeah, okay, maybe I'll catch up with you guys afterwards. Mom's going to be out in about five minutes anyways…" There was a pause on the other line. "Alright, I'll call you later. Bye."

Snapping his cell phone shut, Kai sighed before slowing making his way up the school's set of cement stairs. Sitting on the top step, the blue-haired boy fiddled impatiently with his cell phone as if waiting for a sign.

Two weeks had passed and still no sign of Riley. The raven-haired girl hadn't showed up at school after their fight and no matter how much the other boys tried to nag Mariah into giving them a little info, the Chinese girl just wouldn't crack.

_"Come on Ray, do you know anything about Riley? We're really worried, when is she coming back?" Tala rushed after the amber-eyed boy, hoping for a few answers._

_Ray stopped in his tracks and stared at his friend, an indecisive expression on his face. "I'm sorry Tala, but I promised Mariah and Riley I wouldn't say anything." _

_Tala's shoulders dropped a little at the reply. _

_Resting a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, Ray continued. "Just call her, Tala. You or Kai, seriously, just call Riley. It's the right thing to do…"_

_Slowly, the redhead nodded. _

_"Do stop following Enrique around though, he's about to explode from your interrogations!"__ With a small smile, the Chinese boy took off._

It wasn't like Kai didn't want to call Riley, it just wasn't that easy. He had never experienced a situation like this, and to be honest, this time, his pride _was_ getting in the way.

"Excuse me lad, would you happen to know the directions to Ms. Kettleton's room?"

Snapping out of his reverie, the blue-haired boy looked up to see a handsome man with glasses wearing a crisp suit, a leather briefcase in hand.

Standing to his feet and brushing his hands off, Kai nodded before speaking. "It's just through these doors, take a left, down the hall, the first door to your right…"

Registering the directions in his mind, the man nodded a thanks before turning to instruct the men who were making their way out of the fancy car at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's alright, I think I will be fine. This shouldn't take too long. Why don't you guys just wait out here and enjoy the fresh breeze."

Unsure of the man's request at first, the two large men finally nodded a reply, adjusting their black shades as they made their way towards the car, standing on either side like tin soldiers.

Slightly taken back at the whole scene, Kai truly did not know what got into him when the words slipped out of his mouth.

"I'm heading towards that direction myself. If you like, I can lead you there."

Pondering the option, the man smiled at Kai's offer before offering his hand in a shake. "That would be of great help young man. The name is James by the way."

Kai took James's hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Kai, Kai Hiwatari."

:::::

Guiding the man down the hall, Kai discovered James to be almost a head taller than himself, which was remarkably tall considering Kai was almost six feet.

"So, um, you're here for parents interview too?"

Yup, that was Kai's lame attempt of starting a conversation.

_See why he had so much trouble calling Riley?!_

James switched his black leather briefcase into his other hand before turning towards the blue-haired boy. "I guess if you considering sitting next to my wife nodding and smiling as _she_ does all the chatting, then yes, I am indeed here for parents interview!"

Kai smiled. Just as he was about to ask the man another question, he was cut short.

Walking down the other end of the hall was a very tall sultry looking young woman dressed in a formal knee-lengthed skirt topped with a form-fitting black turtleneck. Two women, both dressed in a similar attire, were madly scribbling down notes, typing into a handheld palm pilot as the young woman in the centre recited several instructions, waving her fingers to recall her schedule.

All the three women wore black shades.

_'Damn! Hot older business woman with her two hot secretaries. It was like a twisted scene from some erotic fantasy…'_

Too bad Tala wasn't here!

Before Kai could finish his thought, James picked up his pace, walking over to embrace the stunning woman with open arms, kissing her lightly on the lips.

The woman smiled before breaking the embrace to check her watch.

A very expensive, classy _diamond _watch.

"Seven o'clock, we are exactly on schedule." Finally noticing the blue-haired boy, the woman squeezed her husband's hands, James noting the signal.

"Oh! I apologize for my inconsiderate behaviour. Let me introduce you to each other. Kai, this is my wife Raven, and honey, this is Kai."

As if on cue, the young woman took off her glasses, smiling as she tossed her hair to move the stray strands from her face. She offered her hand in a shake.

_'…Oh my fucking goodness!__ It couldn't be…'_

The two shook hands, Kai completely astonished that the young woman before him was a mother, a mother of a child his age…

…_Riley's_ mother to be exact!

_Oh yes, let's erase that erotic fantasy out of his head…_

Riley was a splitting image of her mother. Both tall, slim, with long black hair. What instantly gave it away however, were the identical piercing ruby eyes; both gentle in nature yet mysterious in their hue.

"So Kai, are you a friend of our daughter Riley? Funny she never mentioned you…"

_Ouch!_ If Kai didn't know any better he would have thought Mrs. Lovett was testing him. Thankgod his mother had always told him never to underestimate a woman dressed all in black, supporting four-inched stiletto heels…

And those eyes. She was mocking him…waiting for his answer.

"Really? I wouldn't be surprised. Riley's such an easy person to talk to and makes friends so quickly. She's quite popular around the school…"

Raven smiled. This boy had calibre…

"Unless," Interrupted Mrs. Lovett, "You're _thee_ Kai Hiwatari whose captain of this amazing beyblading team I've been hearing so much about?"

Kai was definitely taken back. Riley spoke about him to his parents? Oh man, this woman was good,_ too _good…"

At the sight of Kai's embarrassed expression and awkward stance, James decided to intervene. His wife always enjoyed toying with the minds of others, especially friends of their precious little daughter. You could almost call it an initiation, well at least, _her_ version. Personally, he would have given Kai an A for effort, but an F for standing ground.

"You're right honey, we are right on schedule. We should knock to indicate Ms. Kettleton of our presence, don't want her entire schedule to be pushed back now." He winked at the blue-haired boy before gently guiding his wife towards the classroom.

Kai let out a deep breathe. Note to self: Thank Mr. Lovett.

"…Kai has been doing exceptionally well this year. This is the mark from his last group project. These diagrams are amazing! He even seems to be opening up a little and _enjoying_ class presentations…"

Claire picked up a chunk of the project, running her fingers across the bottom in which four names were scribed.

_'Kai Hiwatari, Tala Valkov, Mariah Wong, and Riley Lovett.'___

"Oh my, you're here! I must be running behind schedule" Ms. Kettleton picked up a clipboard and flipped a few pages before nodding. "Mr. and Mrs. Lovett, come in and sit down. There really isn't much to say about your daughter aside from the fact that she is an outstanding student and just pleasant to have as a part of the class. She really brings out the best in everyone!"

But Mrs. Lovett had already stopped listening after the first sentence. She slowly began making her way towards the other woman in the room.

"Claire, is that you?!"

The navy haired woman turned around before placing the project down, a hand over her mouth in shock. "Raven?"

And so it began.

Instantly the two women wrapped each other with hugs and kisses, barely believing that they were reunited after twenty years.

Immediately, a conversation heated between the two friends. James insisted the two catch up on old times at the back of the class while he took a seat next to Ms. Kettleton.

Kai stood awkwardly against the classroom door, not really taking in the whole scene before him.

"I knew something was familiar about Riley when she and the others came over! She's a splitting image of you, Rave! Your alluring beauty and James's captivating personality!"

Modestly, Raven shook her head in laughter. "Well, look at Kai, he's grown to be such a handsome young man!" There was a pause, unsure of her next phrase. "He looks just like his father…"

Kai saw his mother's eyes soften at the comment, but slowly, a small smile formed.

"Thank you, Raven." The navy-haired woman laid her hands over her friend's. "That means a lot to me."

Seeing her friend's reaction at the memory, she was uncertain whether she should continue. Slowly, a hand rose, resting assuringly on Claire's.

"Did they ever find his body?"

The question was simple and straightforward, the tone definitely from the heart, but Claire didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know Rave… I remember begging Voltaire after the accident, just a glimpse of information about Calvin, but…" She paused painfully at the recollection. "…But he would just turn and throw his anger back at me, screaming about how he had enough problems without my constant bickering, that he had lost a son too…" Claire tried to hold back the tears.

"You have a right to know."

"I know. But I was scared, Raven. My husband had died; I was a single mother raising a ten-year-old child. If I could somehow change one decision in my life, it would have been leaving that damned estate and allowing Kai to grow up the way everyone should... No child should ever have to grow up in a business environment, an environment where the wealthy made the rules and…"

Raven brushed a strand of hair away from her friend's tear-stained face. "No honey…"

"No! I was weak and vulnerable, Raven, and Voltaire saw that. I depended so much on Calvin, trusting that he would always be there and when he…" Claire took a deep breath, closing her eyes at her thoughts. "I feel like I have failed as a mother."

It tore Kai's heart to see his mother like this.

"No, Claire. You are a wonderful mother, don't you ever think that about yourself. Remember when we were young?" She smiled assuringly into those brown eyes before realizing where they were and who were in the room. "No, this isn't the time to talk about this." There was a pause. "Claire, how about you and Kai come to dinner at our place?"

Claire shook her head. "Oh no, I can't, not today-"

"Then next Friday. I won't take no for an answer. Besides, Katherine would never forgive me!"

The navy-haired woman laughed, drying the tears from her face. She finally nodded.

"And remember to bring Kai along. Robert and the others will all be there, he shouldn't feel _too_ awkward. After dinner, we can all go watch Gen-X's charity show."

"Oh, wow! Now you've gotten me all excited." Claire laughed, wiping her tears. How she use to love those shows.

Raven smiled. "The kids are putting on their own production of Disney's Hercules. I hear it is amazing! Tai's directing and our little Riley is conducting!"

More than one pair of eyes widened in the room.

"Riley? She's back at Gen-X?"

Raven nodded slowly to herself. "Well, her father and I had originally sent her to Middleton for the experience, but after Christmas break, with her school results, we offered her the option of returning home to Gen-X. It wasn't until recently when she took up on that offer…"

Claire shook her head in disbelief. "How did you raise such an amazing child?"

The red-eyed woman tilted her head and shrugged. "Well, James helped out…But let's just say there's more of me in Riley then you think."

The two women laughed and slowly calmed down. Claire smiled, resting her chin on her palm.

"Raven, do you ever wonder how your life would be if you had chosen the other…?"

Raven was caught off guard with the question, but answered it anyways.

"I rarely ever doubt my decisions…and I think you should have the same faith in yours." She smiled. "James has always been there for me. His family and his background might not have been as appealing as his, but he was willing to work hard for what he has. I feel protected when I am with him, his undying protection for me, Riley, and the rest of the family. He never had things served to him on a silver platter, and for that, we feel so much more for what we have today-"

Suddenly, a wave of knocking sounded the door as several teachers lead by Principal Gonsalvis stepped in.

"Oh my sir, are you _thee_ Mr. James Lovett?!" A dash of orange coloured hair ran across the room, grabbing James's hand and taking it into his own.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class Ms. Kettleton, but we were just informed that Riley has transferred back to her old school?"

Mrs. Lovett walked over to her husband's side. "Yes, I'm Riley's mother and it is indeed true. My daughter is no doubt returning to Gen-X."

Instantly there was a roar of chatter in the background at the mention of the prestigious school.

One of the teachers in the back broke through the noise.

"Will she be returning to Middleton at all? She's gotten our school into so many competitions, leading the teams to the worlds. She can't just quit!"

There was a rambling of agreement.

"Where will I find another Juliet within this little time?!" Mr. Charminpants leaned his head against Mr. Lovett's shoulder dramatically. "The play is next week!"

More racket.

"I know my daughter's leave was abrupt, but as her parents, we did what we thought would be best for her…" James's voice was strong and compliant.

"-But we have already prepared and mailed out all the preparation costs-!"

"If it is money we are talking about, we will gladly cover the school's expenses. We have heard many wonderful things about this school from Riley, and we would love to support Middleton _fully_ in costs for the World Tournaments." Mrs Lovett signalled one of her secretaries over. "If you could so kindly write a cheque for Mr. Gonsalvis here."

At the sight of the piece of paper, the teachers were completely speechless at the number of digits. James quickly ushered his wife and friends out of the class, few faculty members smiling foolishly while nodding their thanks.

Kai's eyes were wide with disbelief. Sure he had seen his grandfather and his associates at work, but the Lovetts…It wasn't even about being persuasive, but their timing!

"Wow, can you just do that?"

Mr. Lovett chuckled at the blue-haired boy's questions, before resting a hand on his shoulder. "My boy, nothing is illegal when a hundred business men do it."

* * *

"Alright, so Ian will be meeting us _at_ the Worlds. Doesn't that sound a little risky?"

Lee gave a side-grin from his comfortable position on the leather chair. The dorm was dimly lit, but he could hear the worry in his team mate's voice.

"Don't worry about Ian. Beyblading is his life. He'll remember not to knock himself up before the day of the flight."

The burly boy grunted, obviously not convinced.

"Besides, if he screws up my chance of kicking Kon's girl-stealing ass, I will make it my personal task to rid him of sight…"

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Not still helping DeCourte's daughter in her twisted little games are you?"

The Chinese boy stood, making his way over to a table of beyblading trophies. "Nah. Besides, she called me yesterday all giddy and flushed, mumbling something about 'a slap for a slap'." Lee shrugged. "That crazy crack hoe."

The other boy rolled his eyes at his dorm mate before questioning his own concerns, "Hey, when will I get to meet this new beyblading friend of yours? Have you found the forth member for our team yet?"

Leaning against the desk with his arms crossed, Lee replied. "Actually, now that you mention it, I invited our little friend over to our dorm. He should be making an appearance any minute now."

Uncertain of his captain's answer, he questioned the new member's history.

"Well, he just transferred here from Middleton…"

Bryan raised another eyebrow. Lee wasn't planning to play dirty was he?

"But seriously, he's not bad compared to all the other snotty rich boys at this school." He paused, taking off the maroon uniform jacket and loosening his tie.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Lee grinned at his friend before walking over to answer it.

At the sight, Bryan instantly gave his pal a 'you've-got-to-be-kiddin' look.

The short boy stepped into the carpeted room, ruffling his green hair with one hand while sticking the other into his pocket.

He looked around the room, seemingly satisfied.

"Hey, nice to meet you all, I'm Kevin Fam."

* * *

Bwahaha! Did that throw you off? How about the title? Hmm, any guesses to who the other man Raven and Claire were talking about could be? Stay tooned for the next chapter. Some good ol'William S. to come!

Please read and review!


	16. O Romeo, Romeo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet also do not belong to me. All unrecognizable characters however, are mine! WHOOT

This is the first submitted original character to enter the story. So Emmerich Maxwell MacCailen (Pronounced Ma-kale-en) cough, and his 700 word profile #;; belong to **Aglaia****.**

As **cookiecrumbs** would say: A cookie to all those who reviewed! (A telepathic thanks to all those who _mentally_ reviewed haha. ) Thanks a great deal, it really does mean a lot to me!

On with the story! _(Cough, what is this, my third attempt of romance now? #;;)_

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 16- O Romeo, Romeo! **

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"I'm nervous, my hands are sweating and I seriously feel like I'm going to throw up!"

Kai stared at his over exaggerating friend who was clutching the arm of the chair fearfully. The two students who were in charge of hair and makeup battled ferociously with the redhead, one powdering his face while the other held back his hair, bobby pins between his teeth.

"Don't worry so much about the performance. You'll do fine. Your parents and everyone else are out there, _they_ don't care if you screw up!"

Tala glanced over at his best friend who was leaning against the ledge of one of the makeup stalls, calmly drinking a bottle of water. "Easy for you to say! You're playing Romeo, a _male_! I'm playing the nurse, a _female_! Not everyone can pull off this role you know." He tugged on the ragged skirt he was wearing. "What the hell is this material made out of?!"

The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes at his friend's complaining. "Quit your whining. I'm wearing pantyhose too you know! And not everyone can pull off blue velvet with sequins…!" He gave Tala a smug look before plopping on his corny hat. "You're parents must be thrilled to have a he-she child like you…"

Tala glared at his friend's comment. "For your information, bisexuality immediately _doubles_ your chances of having a date on a Friday night!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Attention everyone! This is the official five minutes call 'till show time! Gather around!"

Instantly, Tala began heaving. Suddenly regaining his posture, the redhead stood up, knocking over the two crew members as he grabbed the white scarf off the rack and flung it around his neck. He flashed one last practise smile into the mirror before heading towards Mr. Charminpants's voice. "Embrace yourself, world, for Tala Valkov is making his appearance…"

The blue-haired boy shook his head before following his friend. He sighed, "It's better to let someone think you are an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it…"

:::::

"Oh my fucking Gucci, Prada, and Vera Wang! Isn't this place just adorable?!" Chloe squealed as she walked into Middleton's auditorium.

Ash and Tai were both behind the blonde, standing on either side to aid Riley's balance. The red-eyed girl painfully walked across the room in her sequined-heels, one hand clutching the train of her long maroon coloured gown.

"Well, who beamed _you_ down from planet gorgeous?" spoke one of the student ushers as Chloe made her way down the aisle looking for seats.

The blonde raised an eyebrow before scanning the boy over. She laughed brazenly, "I can only please one person per day. Today isn't yours and tomorrow doesn't look too good either."

Ash rolled his eyes.

Walking the raven-haired girl to side stage, Tai took both her hands and gave her a warm encouraging smile. "Don't worry Riley, our little school president will do great!"

Riley returned the smile, squeezing the older boy's hand before adjusting the weight of her costume to the other leg. She tugged lightly on the long velvety maroon fabric. "If I ever figure out how to breathe in this dress, remind me to thank Sincerity."

Chloe laughed, shooing the two boys to find empty seats. Ash and Tai both wished their friend the best before disappearing into the crowd.

Holding the dark-haired girl's hand excitedly, Chloe spun her around before sighing like a parent. "As I've always said, give the girl the right footwear and she'll rule the world!" She squeezed Riley's hand reassuringly. "Are you ready?"

Closing her eyes, the other girl took a deep breath before speaking. "Mentally yes, I've got the lines packed down, _emotionally_…"

The blonde shook her head at Riley's answer. "One day your prince will come," the two looped arms, Chloe walking Riley backstage. "Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions."

Riley laughed before speaking. "Thanks Chloe."

"Don't question it. We're all here for you." Before the blonde could further develop that enlightening sentence, she suddenly brought her hands to her hips, an annoyed look on her face. "Excuse me! Do I look like a grocery item to you? Stop checking me out!"

The lighting boy quickly looked away.

"As I was saying, just get on that stage and show'em what you're made of." The two girls hugged. "Blow that stage away, Gen-X style!"

On that note, Riley grinned before stepping backstage.

:::::

Alexis gripped the side of her dress nervously. After the incident between Vivinne, Riley, and herself in the auditorium, the dance teacher had decided it was best to transfer her into drama. Personally, she was glad to escape the wrath of the evil snob, but when Mr. Charminpants unexpectedly gave her the part as Juliet, she nearly fainted!

And no, not in the good way!

She was absolutely horrified and envisioned herself screwing up several times. Alexis always hated speaking in front of people. That was why she had chosen dance in the first place! But it was too late for anything now...

Vivinne and the others were already doing their little fling on stage, their interpretation of what an Elizabethan party was. This was the scene where Romeo first meets Juliet…

It_ totally_ did not help that Kai Hiwatari, one of the most gorgeous guys in the school, was playing her counterpart, Romeo!

"-O she doth teach the torches to burn bright!"

That was Kai's line. Alexis began breathing deeply, attempting to calm her nerves. Everything was going smoothly. The audience was completely focused on stage…

The world began spinning. Alexis felt like she was about to pass out…

"Whoa there, are you alright, Alexis?"

The brown-haired girl opened her eyes to see Riley supporting her. The girl almost broke into tears. "Oh Riley, is that really you?" A huge grin of relief graced her features as the other girl nodded. "Oh thank god, I'm saved! There's no way I'll be able to go on that stage!"

"Are you sure? You look amazing and you worked so hard-"

"No. Seriously. I can't. Go on, that was your cue!"

Pushing the raven-haired girl onto stage, she gave her the thumbs up. Turning to the walls seconds later, the brown-haired girl rested her weight against the cold surface. Finally feeling safe enough to let all her worry out, she looked up to see a face, mouth agape.

Mr. Charminpants.

:::::

He stood, waiting for Alexis to say her lines. It wasn't surprising, he had rehearsed this scene several times with the girl, and every time she was either late or completely panicking backstage.

Finally, he felt Juliet's hand in his.

"…For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Kai froze. That voice. That scent…

Line by line, the words were recited perfectly off the script. Kai's lips were subconsciously moving, but to him, the audience had vanished and time had stopped…

Somewhere in the background, Vivinne swore.

Riley was turned towards the audience, performing the way the two had practised. Hand in hand, she began moving closer.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged…"

Slowly, the space between their bodies disappeared as Riley's lips gentle graced Kai's. Some time within the moment, their hands broke apart, Kai's palm lightly resting against Riley's face…

Riley resisted the urge to cringe. Just a few weeks ago, Kai's hand had been in the same position…

She continued speaking.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sins from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

And as written, the two reunited. They had only rehearsed this particular scene once, but Kai found it flawless. He wanted this moment to last forever, this state of perfection to be frozen in time-"

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

And Riley turned, Tala jumping back in shock. He did not, at all, expect to see her here. Here at his play in her beautiful dress glowing against that pale soft touchable skin…

_Holy crap! Did Tala ever look ridiculous in that potato sac excuse of a dress, humped over with his hand on his hip!_

_What was this? Shakespeare fusion with the hunchback of Notre Dame?!_

Walking pass Tala, Riley mouthed a quick 'Looking hot,' before exiting the stage. Instantly she took off her heels, walked down the stairs and out the side door of the auditorium.

She turned and took one last glance at the stage. This was the last time she would be in this school. The operatic Middleton life was over, Gen-X, the real world was back…

A rose popped out from the middle of nowhere. Tai and the others stood smiling, the older boy handed Riley the single blossom before kissing her on the check.

Tai had always been a gentleman.

"Ex-cell-ent job, Rye!" Ash draped his arm around the girl's shoulder. Guiding the girl towards the exit, he whispered into her ear, "You know, you had Tai pretty jealous back there…"

Unexpectedly, Riley blushed.

"What mischief are you up to this time?" The grey-eyed boy brushed Ash off.

In the distance, a roar of applause sounded the auditorium as the four friends laughed their way out the door. Kai threw his hat on the floor once the curtains closed up for intermission. He sprinted towards the exit…

From the window in the hall, he saw the train of along maroon dress slip into the backseat of a flashy silver car. Two blonds made their way over to the other car. The male opened the door, glancing up and rolling his eyes as he waited for the other girl to slide in.

Unintentionally, the two boys locked eye contact.

Sensing the tension, Chloe followed Ash's glance and looked up. Smiling at the blue-haired boy, she gave a small wave before winking. She nudged Ash, breaking his glare before slipping into her seat.

Soon the car drove off, the headlights flashing against the clear night sky.

Once again, Kai was back to where he had started.

* * *

It was a Scottish tradition to name the first son after the grandfather, but Emmerich Maxwell MacCailen loathed his name.

Emmerich was the grandson of one of Voltaire's business associates. Though raised as an aristocrat from a long Scottish lineage, his family line however, had descended from poor commoners.

Aka. Nobodies.

It wasn't until his grandfather's time did the MacCailens become powerful and well-known. All his life, Ric had been placed under pressure from his family to succeed, not wanting to turn back to what they once were.

Emmerich was going to take it so much further.

His golden eyes scanned the documents thoroughly once more before leaning back against his leather chair, fingers laced together; a natural thinking stance he had developed over the years.

"Project Biovolt, what a _stupid_ name. Surely the great Voltaire could come up with something better than that."

So he had taken up the position as captain of this experimental team. Most likely, he was the second choice anyways. Kai had probably thrown anther temper tantrum, leaving him next inline.

Nonetheless, a victory for Voltaire was a victory against Kai…

Oh yes, Emmerich knew all about the two's little relationship, or more correctly, lack off.

The boy was often compared to Kai, especially in Senior Hiwatari's mind. It was partly because of his own success did Voltaire feel bitter towards Kai in the first place! The old man was angry that the 'nobody family' he had created flourished with an obedient son, while his own heir, the Kai-brat himself, mingled among the lower class, ignoring all blood and status…

_Tala_, that circus freak, was a perfect example.

You bet he had a whole profile on Kai's pathetic little team.

This was his chance to battle Kai, to go beyond his family's demand and need…

Soon, Kai would be working under him.

He didn't care how Voltaire was planning to get him and his soon-to-be team into the tournament, how many illegal bounds he would break. As long as Ric got his long-desired match with that blue-haired boy, things would go dandy.

This victory would be for his father, to fulfill his dreams of being out there in that stadium…

…Even if it was too late…

* * *

Romeo and Juliet with a Cinderella ending. Man, this romance thing is really hard! #;; Poor Alexis, I know a few people who have the same problem as her.

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. The next one is going to be fun!

Please read and review!


	17. 25 Cent Party?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters however, are mine!

Anyone like DDR?! (Grin) Naoki – B4U (B4 ZA Beat Mix) 1:19 inspired this chapter. (They don't belong to me either, _sigh._)

Thanks to all those who reviewed! You people are the best!

On with the story!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 17- _25 Cent Party...?_**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

_"Happy birthday!"_

Confetti and other types of festive décor lavished the pink-haired girl as she leaned over and blew out her candles.

Emily and Max began handing out pieces of cake as Ray kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"So, my little princess, what wish did you make for your big seventeen?"

Facing her boyfriend, Mariah smiled ever so playfully before regaining her innocent look.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true…"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Removing his feet from the coffee table, Tala allowed the birthday girl to pass and answer the door. The redhead picked up a tray of peanuts and popped it into his mouth before leaning over to grab his beer.

The blue-haired boy spoke, "Nice place Mari has here."

And indeed, he was correct.

The small yet homey apartment flat was well decorated with candles and scrolls of Chinese ink paintings. The pink-haired girl grew up with only one parent, a _somewhat _protective mother.

Kai's thoughts were cut short when Mariah closed the door, grinning as she shook a large gift wrapped box in hopes to discover what it could be.

Instantly, eyebrows raised with curiosity as the gang gathered around the birthday girl and her package.

Ray sat calmly beside his love, attempting his best to hide his curiosity (with a dash of jealousy of course!).

…A special delivery to _his_ girlfriend on her birthday…sounded a little too romantic don't you think…?

Emily did her share of providing feminine support, urging her friend to open the package. The gender ratio was slightly unbalanced, seeing that she was the only other girl at the special gathering.

Mariah tore open the professional wrapped gift to discover a large white box. Two stripes of silver lining edged the lengths of the box while a lacy red heart securely kept its place near the bottom right corner.

'Peculiar box…_better not be lingerie_…'

Once again, the Chinese boy's thoughts were interrupted by a band of squealing.

"Is that an _original_ Heart design?!"

Pulling the beautiful maroon-coloured dress out of the box, the pink-haired girl couldn't help but giggle with delight as she held the dress against her body, the light sash material swaying in the air as she spun.

"Look, there's a card!"

Both girls jumped eagerly as she held up the envelope addressed to her. Though there was no written information given away the sender, the special symbol in the corner brought a smile to Mariah's face.

_A quarter._

_:::Flashback:::_

_"Girl, modeling's not that great!" _

_The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "You've done it before?"_

_"With a face and body like mine, what a waste it would be if I didn't!" Chloe snapped her fingers while rolling her eyes._

_They all laughed. _

_"Seriously, I guess modelling is alright. This is how the directors at Gen-X train us: Picture a quarter. It's all the money you have in the world, your only chance of survival." There was a pause. The pink haired girl was completely hypnotized with every word that escaped the blonde's mouth. _

_"Now, take that quarter, shove it up your ass, and walk!"_

_:::End Flashback:::_

Tala grimaced at the giddy sight. This was scary…

…He didn't see no one jumping and sqealing at his juicer!

Mariah read the card out loud.

_Hey girl! Didn't think I would forget about your birthday did you? Well, here it is. I got Sin to specially design this outfit for you! It is an exact replica of that dress you fell in love with the first time you were over at the Haven._

_Loving you lots birthday girl!_

_Rye___

_PS- Tune into channel four_

The girl sighed. It hurt that one of her best friends couldn't make it to her party, but it was for the best, _right_…?

Emily waved the gang over to the TV, music pounding from the speakers.

"Welcome back to the fifty-third annual Fashion Charity Event! You're just in time for the final rundown, none other than our favourite designers Sincerity Heart!"

The camera flashed to a gorgeous violet-eyed strawberry blonde who was politely waving to the audience from her front row seat.

Tala's eyes widened…so maybe Riley's gown was a_ little_ more special than his juice machine…

…He wouldn't mind having Miss. Sincerity Heart measuring him up…!

"So what makes this display more special than Heart's other designs? All her outfits have taken the top bids in the past three years, what guarantees that this year, Brad?"

"Well Topper, we only expect the best from this young designer, but rumour has it, she has a few special models up her sleeves. Very fashionable sleeves by the way…!"

The two MCs laughed at the corny joke when suddenly, the runway lights dimmed, silencing the crowd. A blast of fireworks exploded from stage front, music signally the show.

"_Whoa!_ Tell me I'm seeing things, because that can't be _thee_ Chloe Quinn?! Oh my, Brad, this girl retired form the modeling industry years ago just during the hype of her career! What could have brought her back?"

Chloe sauntered down the runway effortlessly in her shimmering diamond heels. The train of the long silk black corset dress was hooked onto a matching diamond bracelet. She smirked as she reached the end of the walk, turning to place her hand on her hip, a final seducing wink to end her run.

Instantly, the women in the crowd began madly scribbling down the code for the outfit, several angrily rushing their husbands to make the winning bid.

But the show had only started as half a dozen more models electrified down the runway with the crazy designs; a beautiful golden gown was worn by no other then Tashiana Evans herself.

"I don't know what other mysteries our friend has in this performance, Topper, but- wait! The runway lights have just gone down. Was that the end?!"

All was quiet as two beams of light synchronizingly ran up then down the path, slowly shadowing the silhouettes of five women behind a long white curtain.

A wild roar of cheering sounded the hall as explosions went off! The curtains lifted to reveal five sultry women focused almost arrogantly towards the audience.

The woman in the middle, dressed in a sexy black suit, lead the others in a choreographed walk. Her eyes pieced through the crowd as if daring them to purchase this outfit and look this good…

_"Riley?!"_

Indeed the exotic leader of the pack was their friend Riley, hardly recognizable with a little makeup and her hair tied back, a sophisticated aura radiating the stage.

The four other girls glided pass the screams and cheers of their names. Each wearing a similar yet different outfit to the red eyed girl's, almost teasing expressions on their face.

One powerful, another mockingly innocent, while the other two were flirty and dangerous…

"…Maeve…"

"…Rin…"

"…Sasha…"

"…and Scarlett…"

The names escaped the four European boy's tongues, reminding them of their horrifying defeat in the previous World State Competitions.

Johnny narrowed his eyes at the team.

"The Azn4…"

Sensing his anger, Rob rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. The redhead took in a breath, slowly releasing to calm his nerves. He didn't even know why he got so worked up at every mention of that team. It wasn't as if it had been a dishonourable match…

_Scarlett,_ he'll forever remember those red streaks amongst her long black hair…

"Well, here you have it ladies and gentleman. I don't know how Sin can possibly out do herself next year!"

Sincerity along with her dozen of models gathered on stage hand in hand before closing the show with a group walk.

"I would like to thank all you people and all the other equally hardworking models and designers for coming out here today! This really is for a great cause and what a success it was become over the years…!"

The girl suddenly handed the mic to the old yet newly assigned Gen-X president. "Once again, on behalf of everyone here today and all those watching, a big warm thank you to all! A special shout out goes to a friend who is celebrating her big seventeen today. Sorry I can't be with you, but-" Riley lifted the mic into the air.

"-Happy birthday, Mariah!"

Ray wrapped his arm around his girlfriend tightly as tears of joy streamed down her face. That was definitely one overwhelming sight!

Tala passed her the tissue box.

"Oh wow," she blew her nose, "that was just…wow…"

Emily laughed. "See, what did I tell ya. Riley would never forget something as important as your birthday!"

The pink-haired girl laughed between sobs. "I just wish she could be here though, you know. Am I being selfish…?

She looked around the room for an answer. Everyone jumped in with the same reply.

"Yes."

"We're talking about money for world hunger here…" Enrique scratched his head.

"Hey, if you're feeling guilty, I'll gladly take the burden of that dress...!" offered the orange-haired girl.

"You wish!"

Laughter echoed throughout the room.

_'Modeling for world hunger. What couldn't the girl do…?' _

* * *

To describe the school as being large was an understatement. To describe it as being simply amazing would instantly give away one as being an outsider.

_"Who the hell would spend this much money on a school?!"_

Large Greek temple pillars supported the towering school, giving Gen-X the classy historical feel. This was deceiving, for the school was barely fifty years of age. Complete with wild vines climbing the school walls and fountains matching the garden's marble statues, this academy definitely lived up to its reputation. Acres of land ran far beyond the eye could see, and everything was kept in tip-top shape. Not a blade of grass untrimmed, a leaf on the ground, or a blossom unkept.

"It's pretty much impossible to get into the school, academically and security-wise." Spoke Robert as he led the others secretively through the bushes.

"Thank god we're tight with the student council," joked Oliver.

None dared to comment on the last statement, almost fearful of the answer.

"Shhh, over there. Did you hear that? If my estimations are correct, they should be preparing for their daily training…"

Ten pairs of eyes scanned the enormous television screen that towered over the lines of students who were all dressed in unified grey khakis and sleeveless white tops. All hands were behinds their backs, feet precisely perpendicular to their shoulders, everyone individually standing on some odd metal plate with arrows.

The students of Gen-X were completely focused on the large talking head of some lady on the screen who was militantly blaring out instructions.

"As you all know, this will be the last meeting before exactly fifty of our students break off to compete in the World State Tournaments…"

"-I still think this is all _way_ too overrated…"

Instantly, Rob and Oliver shot Enrique deadening glares.

"Since regulations permit no more than five percent of the schools students to participate in these events, Gen-X expects no less than fifty medals…"

"Gold medals…." Interrupted Rob and Oliver in unison.

"-Which should be no challenge at all since those who are competing will each be representing Gen-X in a total of three categories." The woman laughed almost arrogantly. "But enough chitchat. Let the physical training begin…"

Catching the trespassers off guard the metal placemats below each individual quickly shifted into position, transferring all competing World State students to the front few rows.

The face on the jumbo-tron scanned the students over, a pleased smile on her face. "Lets see if you lot are actually worthy representing us all in the competition." There was a pause. "Students, are you ready?"

A loud shout of 'yes' echoed throughout the grounds. The projection of the instructor's face disappeared as menus and other option keys appeared.

Simultaneous shuffling of feet tapping against the metal mat sounded the area as everyone set their game to survival mode.

The music began.

"Oh, he missed a step! Back one row he goes!"

"I know. That dude was doing pretty well too."

"Wonder who's at the front?"

No one had any idea what the English or French boy were talking about. Respectively, Rob and Oliver paid no attention to the curious looks they were getting from their so-called analysis.

Tala decided to ask.

"Seriously, what the hell are you talking about?"

A knowing grin tweaked the corners of Johnny's lips but he held it back. Seemed like the secret of their two little perfect Majestics' were about to spill.

"Um…well…"

The Italian blond jumped in. "RobandOliverappliedforGen-Xbutcouldn'tgetinbecauseofthat-!" He laughed as he pointed at the training.

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Why? Is Middleton not advanced enough for you?"

The green-haired boy went rosy in the cheeks, embarrassed at his failure while his friend tried to calm the others down.

"Guys, don't take it the wrong way. It has nothing to do with Middleton." He sighed. "We just wanted to try something new…"

_'That and the fact that attending Gen-X had been a dream of yours since childhood…'_

The Scottish redhead's thoughts were interrupted.

"-Why don't you just go to Gen-X then? It's obviously more you with all their advance technology, challenging courses and great reputation." Tala's voiced dripped with sarcasm and hurt. He sighed. "Seems like everyone leaves for this place…"

There was silence as everyone took a minute to think over that statement.

"Hey man. You know that's not true."

"Besides, I doubt we would ever meet anyone with a mind as _intricate_ as yours…"

The redhead smilingly shrugged as the supposed compliment.

"Guys, look!"

The gang turned to the pointed direction from Em's outburst to see the students displaced on the screen. From their angle amongst the bushes, no one could really make out what was happening. Now however, the front row of the training-crowd took the limelight, displaced on the jumbo-tron titled 'top tank.'

Kai's stomach twisted uncomfortably at the blown-up image of four familiar faces. Heaving slightly, Tashiana, Sincerity, Chloe, and Riley danced their way to the front row, smiling as they gave each other rhythmic high-fives at their achievement in the game.

The music continued pounding, for the game was not over.

Tala and all the others grinned proudly, silently cheering their friend along both in awe and excitement.

But then it hit him.

Riley was here, truly and surely. It was right before his eyes! The girl had left the regular school life for this hardly realistic surrounding of absolute perfection. Yes, he never built up the courage to call the girl, but dialling _Miss Riley Lovett's_ number didn't exactly get easier over time! This hidden life of hers, the one that he was slowly piecing together…

Her smile, her touch, her kiss. Those times he leaned over to ask her about the board notes in which she politely explained. Did Rye see him as some complete idiotic fool stuck in some mediocre school life studying stupid kid stuff…?!

The blue-haired boy ran his hand through his hair, feeling smothered by his thoughts.

He was being negative, that was it, negativity. He was nervous…nervous for many completely understandable reasons. There was the dinner at the Lovett's coming up, the World Competitions itself in less then a month…

The music came to an end, a rage of relieved cheering from the students. A list of scores slowly calculated themselves then displayed on the screen.

First place- Riley Lovett

Second place- Tashiana Evans

Third pl…

A familiar dark-haired boy draped an arm over Riley's shoulder, his other hand meeting hers with a congratulating high-five. Everyone was laughing out of adrenaline though obviously out of breath.

The blue-haired boy nudged his friends, trying his best to keep a straight face. He cleared his throat. "Come on guys, lets go before someone sees us…"

Though against the suggestions, Enrique was interrupted by a redhead. "He's right, we're lucky we got his far onto the premises already…"

Disappointed, everyone following Johnny's lead as he disappeared into the bushes.

Kai was the last to exit, turning one last time to see Riley being jumped by several of his classmates, happily laughing and smiling away.

He stiffened.

_'Who knows? The next time we meet, we might be enemies on the battlefield…'_

* * *

…

So what did you guys think? Had a mild case of writers block…but I am back on track! Hopefully there wasn't a completely obvious transition from my chirpy writing in the summer to my man-slaughter angst stuff due to school. There was quite a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, both in pairings and plot.

Oh yes, someone told me that Japan actually hold these large DDR competitions?!

Oiii, 'Modeling for world hunger,' what an oxymoron. And yes! I undeniably used AJ Topper and Brad Best as the MCs, haha!

Please read and review!


	18. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters however, are mine! Ohyes, Disney's Hercules also doesn't belong to me. _(The things I come up with for this fic…)_

Thanks for all those awesome reviews!

On with the story!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 18- Misunderstandings **

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"With all honesty Kai, if you kill me now, I'll die a happy man…"

Boggling over the dozens of girls were who tanning, running, and splashing away in their bathing suits, Tala clamped his hands together and muttered a small prayer of thanks for God's gift.

Mariah snorted with disgust, unconsciously tightening her grip around Ray's hand.

The school week had finally come to an end, and like planned, Kai, Tala, Mariah, and Ray drove straight after school to the Lovett's, swimming gear in hand ready for a nice relaxing evening…

…Apparently not alone…but Tala wasn't about to complain!

Though the blue-haired boy's mother previously reminded him that he was welcome to bring a guest to the dinner, Kai was quite relieved when he discovered that the Chinese couple was also apart of the guest list. The amber-eyed pair proved to be great tour guides leading the two foreign boys here and there, showing them the perks of the large estate, but most importantly, validating their entrance with the hand scan and voice activating routine…

Mariah giggled at the memory. Riley was right, the imprinting process never got old!

Following the pink-haired girl towards the pool, Kai slowly took his time admiring the scenic surrounding. Though the overall house had a technical modern feel to it, the Lovett's had definitely taken pride into decorating the outdoors with a more natural approach.

There was no damn pool! It was a freak'n mystical cove, waterfall and all!

A slim blonde walked towards their direction, propping her shades onto her head. Incoherent mumbling escaped her lips.

_"…The world is against me…everyone wants pineapples on their pizza…"_

Chloe waved a quick hello to Mariah and Ray before slipping into the house to order snacks.

Tala whistled.

"Don't you even think about it. She's totally out of your league!" spoke the pink-haired girl a matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips.

Just when the redhead was about to retaliate with a sly comeback, a blond male slipped out of the pool, grabbing a towel off one of the chairs before walking over to greet the guests.

"Ray, Mariah, you're here!" Ash and Ray exchanged some kind of coded handshake before turning his attention to the other two boys. "You two must be Tala and Kai!"

Formal introductions were traded.

"What's up with Chloe? Seems a little moody…"

The blond rolled his eyes at the understatement. "Let's just say she follows a very strict diet that excludes all carbs, proteins, sugars, and fats…"

The redhead widened his eyes with disbelief.

Ash continued imitating the girl's voice. _"-Water.__ Lemon on the side. Three ice cubes. Carbonate it only when the temperature is above twenty-seven degrees…"_

"I'm sorry, but are you talking about me?!" Chloe walked behind Ash, an obviously annoyed look on her face. The girl crossed her arms, tapping her perfectly manicured nails against her forearm.

"Yeah, I'm talking about you! I didn't fight my way to the top of the food chain to become a vegetarian you know!"

The blonde beauty turned her face to the side, a shocked expression on her face. She raised a hand to silence her counterpart from further comments. "Ugh! God only created man first because everyone knows you make a rough draft before a masterpiece!"

It was Ash's turn to look insulted. He mockingly turned his face to the side before mimicking the girl by raising his palms to silence Chloe.

…But the girl was already walking off towards her original tanning location.

"You have a lot of hate towards our gender you know, Miss Chloe Quinn!"

The said blonde propped her shades back onto her face with an uncaring expression. "Ash honey, I am free of prejudice, I hate everyone equally." She laid face up towards the sun.

Sincerity sat up from her position beside the blonde shaking her head with disappointment. "Since you two refuse to behave, I'll tend to the guests myself." She waved Tala and them over.

The redhead practically pranced towards the violet-eyed beauty, a foolish grin pasted on his face.

The well-known fashion designer smiled warmly at the group before shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Sincerity Heart." There was a pause. "That's Will over there with his brother Shamal playing water polo against Tashiana and the girls."

"Kon! Get you and your friends over here! My girl's team is kicking our asses!" Shamal signalled the boys over.

"-And these two over here are Chloe and Ash as you've probably figured out."

Everyone let out a sweatdrop.

"They're normally not this bad, but since today _is_ production day, our two leading characters are blowing off steam before the show." She sighed. "Everyone's a diva."

Mariah jumped gleefully at Sin's explanation. "Can't wait to see your production of Disney's Hercules, I absolutely adore your costume designs!"

"Where's Riley and Tai by the way?" interrupted Ray.

The strawberry blonde smiled. "Well, it's a tradition at Gen-X to set their cast free as the director and conductor put together the finishing touches…"

The guys slumped with disappointment.

"-But don't worry. You people will see them during the show tonight. You all have tickets! Johnny and the others too!"

The pink-haired girl clapped giddily.

"So, um, Rye won't be joining us for dinner?" Kai's question was reasonably straightforward.

The girl shrugged. "No need to worry about her, nothing can penetrate Tai's protective barrier!" She laughed. "Mrs. Lovett must have forgotten about the preshow traditions. She and Mrs. Hiwatari should be arriving home any minute from their brunch and spree trip. In the mean time, enjoy yourselves!"

Though unsatisfied with the girl's answer, Kai nodded at Ray's invitation to join the water polo game. Will and his brother gave each other high-fives at their team's evolution.

"Tash babe, we're taking you down!"

"Come on, Tala, you joining the game?"

The redhead waved the boys off as he followed closely behind Mariah and Sin towards the tanning station. "Nah, maybe later. I'm feeling like some colour in my skin…"

The two Middleton boys rolled their eyes.

* * *

_"We are the Muses. Goddesses of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes."_

_"Heroes like Hercules!"_

_"Honey, you mean 'hunk-ules.' Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him-"_

_"Our story actually begins long before Hercules, many eons ago…"_

Tapping on her headset, Riley caught Tash's glance. The red-eyed girl rose a hand, cueing the symphony in on the opening number, _The Gospel Truth I._

"Don't worry Rye, we've got you covered backstage." Sincerity spoke into her mouth piece. "Dancers ready, costumes and makeup in full gear."

"Lights in five, four, three…" Will lifted his hands counting down the seconds from the massive control room up near the balconies of Gen-X's performance stadium.

_Back when the world was new,  
The planet Earth was down on its luck.  
And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok!  
It was a nasty place!  
There was a mess wherever you stepped.  
Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept!_

Onstage platforms lifted to reveal the dancers as they perfectly glided into their positions in their choreographed moves. Flawlessly timed, the set began changing as the acrobats flipped across the stage. The large movie projection screen rolled scenes of moving clouds and finally the curtains were further pulled back to reveal a symmetrical arrangement of vocal students in full costumes harmonizing with the muses on stage. Golden gates began opening in the back as the Mount Olympus set piece revolved up from its underground position.

"Perfect."

Rye grinned proudly as she mouthed the words to the lyrics, swaying to the rhythm as she signalled the choir.

A loud explosion of fireworks from stage front set the audience into a frenzy of applause. Tickets for the show had been completely sold out as they have in the past years; five thousand pairs of eyes sparkled intensely at the long awaited charity event.

Through her headset, Riley could hear Will holler at the success of the pyrotechnics.

From the front row set, the director sat smiling at how everything was playing out. Everyone's hardwork was finally being worshiped and awed.

Tai tuned on his headset. "Rye, what would I do without you?"

* * *

"For two people who can barely stand each other, Ash and Chloe sure put on a good show!" Tala rose to his feet, furiously applauding at the finale.

All the others sitting in the VIP balcony booth followed the redhead's example, whistling and howling away.

"…Gives me hope you know. I honestly believe Sin and I are made for each other."

Johnny and Kai shook their heads at their friend who had been stuck on cloud nine since this afternoon.

"Tala, don't take this the wrong way, but Sincerity's different from your previous _fling things."_

"…Your charms don't work on _intellectual_ people," added Robert.

"Hey, I can do better than a good lay. I can commit!" A hurt look graced the boy's face. "I believe sex is the most beautiful, natural, wholesome thing money can buy…"

The two European boys sighed in defeat.

"That was amazing, Raven! The gang definitely out did themselves this time!" Claire attempted to yell over the clapping.

Mr and Mrs. Lovett grinned humbly.

"-And finally, we wouldn't have been able to put this production together if it weren't for our great director! Taylor Leigh everyone!"

If possibly, the audience went even wilder. Tai walked up the steps, linking hands with Rye before proceeding on stage.

Bouquets of flowers were brought to the two as paparazzi and other media people snapped away.

"Like the years before, Gen-X have had a talented cast and a great crew of designers, stage producers, and control mangers. These people are those who make the show happen." There was a pause as Tai waited for the audience to calm down. "And of course our wonderfully beautiful and talented conductor, Riley Lovett, was the one who blended the elements of drama and music together. A round of applause everyone!"

Hectic cheering rose at the mention of the school president's name. Tai passed Rye a bouquet of roses before kissing her on the forehead. On that note, the cast all linked hands to take the final bow. Rye raised one hand to signal the orchestra to their feet.

Slowly but surely, the audience finally began leaving.

"- I know, how do these kids do it? No help at all from their advisors! Undoubtedly, these students are going to be the leaders of tomorrow…!"

Dozens of children and adults ran up to the stage to get autographs.

"When I grow up, I wannabe just like you Ash!" The boy gave a heroic pose, flexing his arms.

The blond smugly glanced over at his counterpart. "Looks like I've won the hearts of the kids."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I wannabe just as pretty as Chloe!"

The leading lady gave a triumphant look.

"We want to be just like Riley and Tai. We want to be perfect!" The twins in the front jumped up and down as the couple signed their Hercules t-shirts.

Claire thanked Raven for the great day, embracing her friend before saying farewell. Walking towards the exit, Kai told the others to head on out first. The blue-haired boy then walked over to Mrs. Lovett, a white envelope in hand.

"Mrs. Lovett, I want to give you this."

Opening the envelope, the woman pulled out a cheque addressed to her and her husband. "Kai, I don't understand-"

The blue-haired boy smiled. "No, it's alright. This is for the cheque Riley had given to Mr. Gonsalvis earlier this year…"

…The cheque that had spilt up him and the red-eyed girl in the first place. Reminisces of their fight flashed through his head.

"Do thank her for me."

Mr. Lovett placed a hand on his wife's shoulder as she spoke. "There must be some misunderstanding. Riley had never come to us for financial help." She laughed. "The girl does work!" She paused, this time more serious. "The cheque my husband and I wrote during parents interview was completely our decision. We're very supportive of events such as the Worlds." The woman returned the envelope. "I think you need a talk with our daughter."

On stage, Kai made out Riley's figure signing autographs and posing for pictures with her fans.

He had never felt so inferior in his life.

Since the beginning, everything had been a misunderstanding.

And this proved it; it was entirely all his fault.

* * *

Sorta short chapter this time…Whoot! I love Disney's Hercules!!! (Mulan is still my ultimate favourite however.)

So excited, World Championships are next. Who knows what's in store for our beloved characters…DUN DUN DUN. _(Cough, OC appearances…)_

Please read and review!!!


	19. Opening Ceremonies

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Team Sitric (pronounced SHEE-trik) and Emmerich Maxwell MacCailen belongs to **Aglaia**, Xan Nejor to **Akkiko**, Leianna Abyss to **DraconiaPhoenix**, and Erika Lah to **AznFactor**. All other unrecognizable characters however, belong to me!

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Hope you all have a great Thanksgiving long weekend! (Cackle, cackle, cackle: I was responsible for our turkey…LOL)

On with the story!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 19- Opening Ceremonies **

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

A jock, a goth, and a creepy Chinese girl who just wouldn't quit staring at him.

Emmerich rubbed his throbbing temples. Surly the _great_ Voltaire could do better than this…!

Picking up a stack of documents off the coffee table which were addressed to him, the captain of this so-called team, a title Emmerich was currently dreading, flipped through the many detailed pages in an attempt for mild comfort.

Profiles; the dark-haired boy raised a semi-interested brow. If what these documents claimed were true, maybe there was hope for this team yet…

Three bodies were sprawled in different areas of the hotel suite. Emmerich stood to concede his team.

"Xan Nejor, analysis expert, is this true?"

The blond shrugged.

Emmerich nodded. So there was a brain somewhere behind all those muscles. He turned his attention to the corset-wearing female.

"Says here you excel in doubles?"

Shutting her compact, Leianna Abyss pulled her glossy lips into a mocking smirk. "That's right." Her voice dripped with a heavy English accent.

Nodding, the captain focused himself on the final member of his team. "And you Erika?"

Smiling ever so innocently, the Chinese girl's eyes twinkling as she spoke. "Singles."

Hmmm. This was going to pose a problem.

"I do hope you're not planning to pair the women up in doubles and save the singles for you two gentlemen." The English girl spoke with obvious disapproval. "It's a girl's world. You men just live in it."

Slightly taken back, Emmerich narrowed his eyes before shaking his head in laughter. "Women," he then turned his head to acknowledge the boy sitting on the window ledge typing into his laptop, "and Xan. Clearly you are all here for a reason, and to be quite frank, I don't particularly care what those reasons are." He paused. "However, we four share one motive, and it is this one motive that will keep us here together. The desire for success, the thrill of the game, but most of all, the need to prove to all those other teams out there and the audience watching, that we _are_ the best of the best."

Xan took in a deep breath. He liked what he was hearing. The boy was gifted with voice.

"The opening ceremonies are in an hour and I have but a small request. Little as you know, our team is registered under my school, one of the World's top three. Image _is _everything. In simple terms, special arrangements have been made and your uniforms are waiting for you in your suites. Wear them."

Quiet whining of protests escaped the English's girl's lips. "How bad should I expect them to be?" Leianna uncrossed her laced-up knee boot legs while tugging on her left earlobe relentlessly.

Emmerich shook his head and smirked. The girl was about to face the battle of her life yet she fear a simple wardrobe malfunction?!

He tossed her his overcoat to examine.

Leianna scrunched her nose with disgust.

_Forest__ green.___

Turning towards the door, Emmerich was stopped short with a question.

Xan shut his laptop and waited for the captain's answer. "What's our team name?"

The boy smiled but kept his back to his team. "We take after the name of our school of course. Team Sitric."

"Sitric…?"

The mannered male opened his mouth to be interrupted.

"-_Sitric..._That's Gaelic for true victory…"

Surprised at the Chinese girl's response, Emmerich turned and nodded. He held back an impressed smile. "Since today is your first day here at the World's, I will allow you time to customize yourselves to your surroundings. It is important however, that you all read that package over there. It is a summary of our first mission."

Emmerich heard rustling of paper.

"Gen-X?"

Stepping into the hall, the captain spoke once more. "That's right, they're our toughest opponent yet…"

With that, the door clicked shut.

…Kai will have no idea what hit him…

* * *

"The older you get, the harder it is to lose weight because by that time, your body and your fat have become really good friends-..."

Tyson chose to ignore Mariah's nagging. "What are you talking about? I have a body of a god-!"

"Yeah, Buddha!" Michael and Tala burst into laughter.

Making their way towards the stadium, the Middleton gang fought to stay together. Thousands of other students stuttered to find the entrance to their designated seats.

"Where the heck is balcony M?!"

"They alphabetized the schools?"

Robert chuckled while shaking his head. "No silly, everything is ranked. Schools who have achieved astounding results from the previous tournaments sit on lower levels of the stadium closer to the judging committee."

"…But…we're…we sit on level M!"

"They're punishing us by forcing us to walk flights of stairs?!"

The Majestics shrugged.

"Well, hey! With me, Em, and Max as new additions to the debating team, the committee will have to pry us out of the A levels next year!" Tyson shouted jokingly, mindlessly pacing backwards.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Tyson, be careful! You're going to hurt someone!"

Helping the girl up, Mariah gasped. "Tashiana?"

Shaking herself from the sudden impact, the girl of African descent looked up, a puzzled look on her face. "No sorry, you must have mistaken me for my sister. I'm Charlize Evans."

Dressed in a pleated plaid grey and burgundy wool skirt, from her uniform, it was clear the girl was not a student of Gen-X.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Mariah."

To say the least, the pink-haired girl was shocked. There were two of them!

"Nice to meet you all, but sorry I'm on a run! You guys should find your seats." Charlize picked up the ticket which had slipped from Tyson's hand. "Balcony M, I see. That's to your left and up the stairs." She smiled, quickly waved, then disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, that was unexpected!"

"Tash has a twin?"

"And one that doesn't attend Gen-X?"

Oliver shrugged while shaking his head. "Hey, everyone has the right to their own decisions."

Inside, the stadium was softly lit. Everything was as expected; the extremely large and fancy auditorium was decorated with portraits of deceased judges and past students worthy of recognition.

Four long tables with velvety ruby covering lined the stage. Golden platted nametags sat in front of the individual chairs.

"Good morning contestant of this year's World Championships. I'm AJ Topper and this is Brad Best and we'll be your MCs for today!"

A hush ran over the students as everyone scrambled to grab their seats. Overlooking the balcony Kai noticed the entire front portion of the lowest level to be completely unoccupied.

"First of all, let's welcome the top ten schools of last year's tournament!" There was silence as the listed schools followed through the side entrances, waving to the cheers of audience members who had previous experience at the games. A single representative from each school walked up the steps to fill the first ruby-clothed table.

The World State Student Council.

"I'm_ sooo_ excited Kai-kun, aren't you?" Vivinne wrapped her arms around Kai's neck from her seat one row back.

The blue-haired boy sighed.

"Let's welcome Sitric Academy, ranked number three from last year's tournament!" Brad Best continued his summary of the school as the students of Sitric walked down the red carpet. "-And for all those beybladers out there, this would be the team to beat since Sitric is ranked second of class when it comes to this sport. They are led by no other than our World's secretary treasurer, Emmerich Maxwell MacCailen!"

There was frantic screeching of the boy's name. Emmerich gave a polite wave as he proceeded towards the committee stage.

Kai furrowed his brows at the name and the face displaced on the jumbo-tron.

_'MacCailen…MacCailen…why was the name so familiar?'_

"Categorized second, we have M-Class, overachievers in the arts. They are represented by no other than Charlize Evans!"

There was a loud hollering from the guys, but slowly quieted down as the stadium lights dimmed.

The centre doors were pulled open to reveal two rows of students dressed in tailored black and white uniforms. Walking down the aisle in perfect fashion, the females stood in a single file to the right while the males on the left. Each row had a set height, a set look, a set package of determination for absolute excellence.

A lone figure broke from the line and sauntered onto the stage as the two files of students divided to fill up the stadiums entire first row.

Students on entire first level stood to pay respect to the top ranked school. The Majestics rose to honour their friends.

Kai and the others had no idea what was happening. Loud whisperings from the further rows, all newcomers to the competitions as well, were mesmerized with the reputation of this mysterious school.

"And finally, let's give a warm welcome to Gen-X, the toped contender of the Worlds for generations! President of the student council, we have Miss Riley Lovett!"

…

Vivinne's jaw dropped.

"Would you now all stand to welcome the platform party." Students who were not already on their feet, rose for the entrance of the judges.

As the adults filed in, a tubby moustached man in his late sixties raised an arm signalling the students to be seated. The four rows of committee members followed the example.

The introductions began.

_"Please welcome Mr. Boris from the faculty of performing arts."_

Once gain, there was murmuring from the students in the back.

"I hear that Boris dude is crazily strict!"

"Really? I hear he's just plain crazy!"

"Aw man, I'm in the vocal competitions too!"

"Crap! I'm a dancer!"

_"-Mr. Granger, administrator in the athletic field!"___

"Dude Tyson, isn't that your father?"

The said boy blushed and pummelled into his seat.

_"-And finally, Mr. Dickenson, director of the BBA!"_

The man who had signalled the students to sit, smiled warmly.

AJ Topper continued. "As by now, all students should have read the guides previously distributed by your schools. You know the World's expect sportsmanship in all subject areas and hold strict consequences to defiant participants. As always, it should be general knowledge that each student is registered up to, and I repeat, no more than three competitions…"

Vivinne tuned out the rambling. How the fuck did Lovett get so high tech?! She was suppose to leave Middleton and be screwed! Not become president of the most prestigious school and have crazy status at the Worlds!

Ugh! Viv had massive work cut out for her.

"As always, it is a tradition for the top school to challenge all other contestants in a subject area of their choice." Brad passed his mic to the raven-haired beauty. "What will it be this year Miss Lovett?"

Riley smiled audaciously, an expression many of the Middleton students were not use to.

"Dance."

"So there you have it! Gen-X has challenged you all to a dance out-!"

Charlize high-fived her friend with glee. "Girl, you know you're travelling on my territory now!"

Riley smiled. "Girl, bring it." The two girls laughed.

"Alright, so green and silver represent Sitric, grey and burgundy M-Class, and black and white Gen-X. Keep an eye out for these three schools," spoke Kenny.

A row back, Viv popped a vessel. "Dance eh? Riley I'm going to beat you to your own game…"

* * *

(Authoress wipes sweat) My gosh! There were a lot of new characters, hopefully no one got confused! Does anyone need a list of characters? I'll probably type one up and load it somewhere on my LiveJournal or Fanfic profile or something, haha!

Oh yes, talk about _total_ foreshadowing in this chapter! Can you predict all the soon to be events? (Dun dun dun, LOL)

Yea! Please read and review!


	20. Honk, If You Wanna See My Finger

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters however, are mine!

Thanks for all those awesome reviews!

On with the story!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 20- **Honk, If You Wanna See My Finger

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

Placing the load of laundry on the dresser, Claire leaned over and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line warned the woman not to panic, to do nothing out of the ordinary but listen closely to the news she was about to hear.

Claire mustered a gasp before nodding at the instructions. She quickly hung up.

Pulling a rather large purse out of her closet, the woman immediately began packing her most important possessions. She grabbed her keys, her cell phone, some cash, but most importantly, the photo of her husband and son on the night table.

Tossing a scarf around her neck, she began heading down the stairs with steady but brisk steps. She turned one last time, mentally questioning whether she had left anything behind, to meet the cold stern eyes of her father-in-law; Voltaire's portrait glooming over the central hall.

Claire's eyes narrowed. There was no doubt on her mind.

She was doing the right thing.

Not bothering to lock the front door, Claire took a deep breath and walked off the Hiwatari estate. She picked up her pace. Her ride was waiting a block away.

* * *

"Seriously Ian, you have to lay off the drugs."

Shaking his head a few times in hopes of waking himself up, the said boy grumbled a lazy reply.

"No. Rehab's for quitters."

Lee growled. No shit it was.

"I've warned you about your addictions Ian, and this is the last time I'm saying it. You were lucky to have passed the blood test, but I will not let your fucking problems screw up our team, got it?" Seeing the look on the boy's face, the Chinese captain almost felt guilty. It wasn't like Ian hadn't tried quitting. He sighed. "It will do you well, better for your health."

"I'm telling you Lee, if I resolve to give up smoking, drinking, and all that other stuff. I won't live longer, life will only _seem_ longer." Ian ran a distressed hand through his hair.

The other members, Bryan and Kevin, rolled their eyes as they followed behind.

How many times now, had they gone through this same scenario?

Opening the glass doors to the World's finest restaurant, Lee was surprised to see all the people waiting to be seated.

It _was_ only lunch!

The Chinese boy's eyes narrowed however, when his gaze landed on the familiar faces seated at one of the larger circular booths. He nudged for his team's attention, slowly pushing his way through the crowd towards that direction.

Bryan shook his head when he realized here they were heading.

Here we go again.

"Well hello my shining beauty, looking as lovely as ever." The captain smiled at the pink-haired girl who had been sitting near the end of the table, picking up her hand while planting a kiss on her delicate fingers. He smirked, finally deciding to acknowledge the other members at the setting. "Ray. Viv"

The said boy rose to his feet, standing dangerously close as he stared into the eyes of his long-hated rival.

Michael and Tala quickly pulled their friend back. Lee laughed.

"Fancy seeing the whole crew here this year. Finally ran out of pathetic excuses to getting outta the competition eh?" The boy mockingly continued. "Like seriously? _I-couldn't-make-it-cause-my-mom-was-in-the-hospital?_ Oh puh-leez, I expected better from you lot."

Lee had stepped too far and was now getting personal. Michael shoved him in the chest. "Hey, it wasn't the team's fault alright? Drop it." It was more of a demand than a request.

Surrendering his hands into the air, Lee smiled. "Hey, no need to get defensive, I was only stating the obvious. To let you know, as hard as it is to admit, there are tougher teams out there, even better than myself. You're rumbling with the big boys now." He turned and began leaving.

_"Kevin?!"___

The seated group turned their attention to the green-haired boy who had somewhat been hiding behind the bulkier members of his team. He waved shyly, an almost ashamed look on his face.

Knowing the boy the best since they were of the same age, Tyson got out of his seat and went over to his pal. "You didn't email me anything about joining a beyblade team."

The small boy shrugged, having no time to answer since his captain was hollering at him from the entrance.

"Look guys, I've gotta run, the team's calling." He smiled at his old schoolmates. "It was nice seeing you all again. Hopefully we'll meet before we battle each other." He nodded at Kai. "Hey! We'll see each other later at the black and white party right? Lee says anyone who is _anyone_ will be there…"

_"- I said, Kevin, come on!"_

The green-haired boy sighed. "Um, ugh. Sorry, later guys." He ran towards the door.

The four boys who were standing slid back into their seats. Michael spoke in an agitate voice. "I don't like how Lee keeps bringing up mom's hospital incident…"

"I don't like how he looks at my Mariah…"

The Majestics shook their heads at the conversation before them. "Lee's right you know. You all need to lean some self-restraint. All the teams will be aiming to take you down, some through witty and sharp-remarks. Don't let it get to you."

Emily leaned on Max's shoulder. "Still, I didn't like how Lee was messing with love…"

Mariah sighed at the comment. "Well, if love isn't a game, why are there so many players?"

It was Tala's turn to look offended. "Hey, I ain't a playa, I just crush a lot…!"

Viv took that opportunity to snake her arms around Kai. "I'm not a player either, right Kai?" She snuggled up against his side.

Tala grimaced, mumbling under his breath. _"You're not a player, you're the game…"_

The blonde threw the redhead a dirty look.

"But hey, what's this party Kevin was talking about? Is it that fancy ballroom thing tonight?"

Robert let out at little laugh. These newbies had much to learn. Johnny answered.

"Hell no. The evening ceremony the World throws is a complete joke for the nerds and geeks. The black and white party however, that's where the fun begins."

Enrique interrupted. "VIP only." He wiggled his eyebrows.

The pink-haired girl frowned "Then how are _we_ going to get in?"

The Scottish boy tsked Mariah for underestimating them. "I'm surprised no one has told you about it. We'll come pick you guys up around six. It takes a good hour to drive up there."

"Remember, dress code's in full affect. Black and white only."

"That still doesn't answer my question. How the heck are we going to get in?"

Robert smiled. "Take a wild guess to which school owns the place."

Mariah's jaws dropped "Riley?!"

The English boy laughed. "No silly, but close enough. Mrs. Lovett opened it up back in the day."

"Whoa, a club started by Riley's mom?" The American wasn't too convinced.

"Yeah yeah, just remember, tonight at six." The Majestics stood to leave.

"I'm _sooo_ excited 'bout tonight, Kai." Vivinne tossed her hair and leaned into the crook in Kai's neck. "The black and white party? I've only heard legends…"

"Hey, that's great and all, but you're not invited." The redhead was blunt and straightforward.

Viv was in a state of shock. "Excuse me, Valkov, but that's not your decision to make. I know the Majestics just as well as you do!" She crossed her arms.

Mariah stood to leave the table as well, glancing at the cheer captain before linking hands with Ray. "Obviously, you don't now Riley. I doubt you two are even on first name bases after what you did."

Kai shrugged the girl off, grabbing his jacket as he followed his friends towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you all going? _I'm_ not paying for the bill!" Viv practically threw a fit as she watched everyone depart.

Leading the pack out, the pink-haired girl turned and threw a smile. "Oh don't worry about it Viv. _Our_ stuff is on the house, Ash owns the place. _You_ can wait in line for your bill." She pointed at the huge line-up of people before skipping out the door.

Vivinne sunk into her seat. That was embarrassing. Since when did all _these_ geeks become friends with the right people? Was she losing her touch?

The girl began taking her anger out on the napkins, shredding them into pieces.

* * *

Tala drove closely behind the Majestic's car. It was cold, dark, and they were driving on some crazily deserted road, up some insanely steep hill.

A car swooshed by, its honking resonating up the desolate surrounding. Tala stiffened. That was the_ tenth_ car that did that. He irritably tightened his grip around the steering wheel. His new motto?

Honk. If. You. Wanna. See. My. Finger.

His sanity was running thin.

Finally parking the car to the side, the guys followed the Majestics through the dark. In the distance, the gang could hear music, screaming, and endless pleading. Michael and the others were completely wide-eyed when they turned the corner. Hundreds of people being pushed to the sides by the bouncers, many shamelessly bribing the burly men with everything they had.

Some groups had given up all together. Having made it this far they coolly swayed to the music outdoors.

Ah, the riff-raft.

Walking up to the large men who were guarding the door, the Majestics were credited with nods. "Robert, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver. These your friends?"

The boys nodded. "Ours and Riley's."

The answer was good enough. The men unhooked the velvet covered chain, allowing the Middleton group access to the experience of their lives.

_"…Dude…"_

Stepping into what Kenny would have described as a nicely renovated cave (if only he were here) music hit the group as green laser blinded them with disbelief. Huge titanium bars raided the tope of the cave, but none of the people here seemed to fear the threatening structure.

Their thoughts were interrupted by nearing voices.

"Hey baby, you're dad must have been a thief cause he stole the stars from the sky and put them into your eyes."

The girl being followed grunted with disgust. "Well, you father must have been _smart_, cause he picked up mud and shoved it into your face!!" Her friends giggled from behind at the dismissed boy's expression. "Well, go on, don't embarrass yourself now. Get!"

Johnny recognized that voice anywhere.

_Scarlett._

The others finally caught up with the Scottish redhead, Enrique muttering something about being tired from training all day.

"Hard work pays off in the future. Laziness pays off now."

That was all that needed to be said to gain the attention of the three Azn4 members.

In a very attractive sliming black dress, Scarlett walked up to the boys, brushing her red streaked bangs from her face. "Now now, Enrique. Procrastination is like masturbation. It's fun in the beginning, but in the end, you're just screwing yourself."

The other two girls, Sasha and Rin smiled innocently at their friend's comment while nodding at the foreigners who passed by.

A male brushed against the Asian beauty, pulling her towards him as he whispered something into her ears.

She smirked, speaking smoothly over the music. "If you're naughty, go to your room, if you want to be naughty, go to mine." She winked before pushing the boy away.

Johnny growled under his breath. _"Slut."_

Slightly offended, Scarlett quickly brushed it away, "Johnny boy. Virginity is not dignity; it's a lack of opportunity." She smiled at the redhead's reactions. How she loved getting under his skin. "Besides, you know I'm selective like that. It's all about the rich and the beautiful. You would have both if you weren't such a loser."

Johnny's body movements gave her instant satisfaction. She decided to save some of the fun.

"Who are your pretty little friends here?"

Oliver quickly intervened, seeing that both Johnny and Enrique were paralyzed from Scarlett's remarks. "These are our friends Mariah, Ray, Emily, Max, Michael, Kai, and Tala."

The girl nodded at the two females who quickly tightened their grips around their men. Scarlett moved over to the three single males.

She_ was _a girl of honour.

"Ohyes, Tala. Sincerity's stalker, right?"

The boy's sudden blushing answered her question.

"Michael and Kai," she slowly placed a finger on her chin as she scanned the two over. "You two_ must_ be beybladers…"

There was a holler of her name. She turned to see Tai and Maeve, the two Gen-X captains, walking towards their direction. She sighed at the ending of her fun.

"Well boys, I've gotta head on over to the winners circle," she threw the last two words at Johnny's way.

Johnny couldn't hold back any longer. "You wait Scarlett. Hold onto those few remaining moments of glory because I'm going to take you down."

Somewhat impressed, the said girl smirked and raised a brow. "A word of advice sweetie. If at first you don't succeed, do try and look astonished." She blew two kisses, "Love ya," and disappeared into the raving crowd.

There was a moment of silence.

"Dude, what did you do to _her_?" Michael laughed at Johnny's tense and speechless expression.

The Scottish redhead snarled. The girl knew _exactly_ how to work her men, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was part of her manipulated possy.

"Come on Max, let's go dance." The orange-haired girl pulled her boyfriend onto the dance floor, signalling the Chinese pair to join them.

Kai began heading the opposite direction. "I'll be at the bar."

No one bothered to object, seeing it had already been a challenge to drag the boy this far. Kai needed some time alone.

Pfft. He knew what he was doing. Why not get wasted?

"Hiwatari is it? Why aren't you with your friends?"

The boy turned his attention towards the voice, propping himself on one of the stools before tilting the glass to examine his drink. "Charlize?"

The twin smiled. "Good memory."

Kai shrugged. "Why aren't you with your crew?"

The girl smiled before sipping her drink. "I'm not too into this meet-and-greet kinda thing. That's more of Tash's expertise." She laughed. "Guess I'm making an appearance to show my sis my support." There was a pause. "I'm just like her. She and I are here for the same reason."

Tilting his head in the direction Charlize was pointing, he finally noticed the intensity of the surrounding. The place has quieted down, all eyes focussed on the eight podiums that were raising in the middle of the club.

Nek's La Vida Es dance remix was shimmering in the background as the DJ introduced Gen-X's two beyblading teams. The crowd went wild.

"-Official team lead by no other than our own Taylor Leigh, we have Ash, Chloe, and Riley. On the other end, the Azn4 lead by Maeve, we have Sasha, Rin, and Scarlett!"

As if on cue, Scarlett and Riley jumped onto the counter of the centre bar. Several martini glasses were arranged in neat rows, all filled with some mysterious alcoholic liquid. Lighting a match, the two girls dropped it synchronizing into the end glasses, the flame instantly coming to life as it raced towards the middle. The people began cheering.

"Drinks are on the house."

With that, Riley nodded at Scarlett before vanishing into the crowd and out the back entrance.

"Poor Riley. The girl's tired. I would hate to be in her shoes."

The mahogany-eyed boy raised an eyebrow at Charlize's comment. She continued.

"Tash always loved challenges, which was exactly why she went to Gen-X. I on the other hand, _wanted_ to keep my childhood…" She flicked her wrist to check the time.

Kai couldn't decide if Charlize was letting on more than she knew. Was she trying to hint something? If there was anything he learned in the past few months it was to never underestimate anyone.

The girl yawned. "Well, I best be packing. Promised Rye I would drive her back to camp." She stood to leave, "Thanks for listening to my ranting. Can't stop myself. It's the drink talking." She waved. "I'll tell Rye you said hi."

Emptying the drink, Kai placed his glass on the counter. He never liked the club atmosphere. It was too loud, too unpredictable, too drunk.

"Here, have one of these Flamers, they're on the house." The bartender grinned before taking the empty glass.

Letting the drink flicker for awhile, the blue-haired boy finally blew it out and picked it up. The container was surprisingly not too hot, a warm tingling sense raced through his fingers.

He missed that feeling.

He chuckled at his thoughts.

'How symbolic. I just put out my flame…'

The night went on.

* * *

DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE!!!

(Just had to get that point across)

Don't you all love Scarlett? She's my favourite character of all time, haha. (Dedicated to you, **toisanmui**!)

_Please_ read and review!


	21. Slinkies Against Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters however, belong to me (aside from those mentioned in chapter nineteen)!

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

The :::Movie Mode::: section was inspired by _Da__ Rude's Sandstorm. _It also does not belong to me.

As requested, a character list has been posted on my author's page for your reference!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 21- Slinkies Against Nature**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"Just follow her!" There was a pause as the pink-haired girl turned and shushed the group behind her. "Quiet down. She'll hear us…!"

Not exactly understanding why they were sneaking up the dimly lit stairs to the large gymnasium, Enrique nonetheless cursed up the steps, coughing at the dust.

"May I ask again why we are ever-so-mysteriously following the blonde girl around?"

Mariah turned to answer Rob's question.

"DeCourte's up to something, I'm sure of it. Ever since the night of the club, the girl's been strangely ecstatic…mumbling in her sleep even…"

Ray felt for his girlfriend; she was stuck sharing a suite with the bottle-blonde. Takes very little to turn one loony.

"Kenny did some research for me and discovered Gen-X and M-Class booked the gymnasium for practise today. They've been World Cheer Champs for the past few years. Something's up."

Johnny sighed. "You said it yourself, they're the top two cheerleading teams. I doubt Viv will be able to steal any of their moves."

"Ah, the Evan twins. Tashiana and Charlize." Enrique chuckled.

"That's exactly my point. I'm worried they'll get hurt. As much as I resent it, our cheerleading team will never be able to do_ real_ moves with Viv coaching…" The pink-haired girl opened the side door at the top of the stairs and sneaked in, signalling the others to follow. "I saw her on the lower platform. From the balcony we'll be able to keep an eye on her without her laying an eye on us."

Kai quietly closed the door, holding the handles so it wouldn't sound a click.

* * *

"5-6-7-8-!"

Divided down the middle, the two schools faced each other, taking turns as they danced and flipped to the music, each trying to out do their competition.

Gen-X and M-Class were creepily evenly matched, each team lead by an exotic Evan twin.

If anyone was dying from the backbreaking flips, they sure weren't showing it!

Finally calling a break, the two captains wrapped it up and broke the teams off. Charlize grabbed two bottles of water form the cooler, tossing one towards her sister. She laughed. "Getting rusty there, sis. Sure you can still defend your champion title?"

Tash raised a brow, smirking in her younger sister's direction. "Girl, you're just lucky the full team isn't here. Chloe, Riley, and the others are training outta the country. You wait." Retrieving her Gen-X cell from her duffle bag, Tash flipped open the cover and dialled a number. She waited for a ring before pressing a button, placing it on the floor. She sighed. "Thank god the tournament only allows up to three competitions per person else Riley and the others would never sleep!"

A large projection illuminated the room. Everyone turned to watch the movie-like screen projected from the phone.

…Everyone included those who were not suppose to be in gym.

Sincerity's smiling face appeared, wearing thin black framed glasses and a long white lab coat. She held a clipboard in hand, jotting down a few notes before acknowledging her schoolmate. "What's up Tash? How can I help you?"

_'…Smart, polite, famous, and beautiful...' _Tala tried to hold himself together from his hiding position up on the balcony.

Tash continued. "Just checking up on my home girls. How are they doing? Can you cue me in?"

Nodding, Sin smiled, typing something into the computer screen in front of her. "Anything for you, hun. I'll zoom you in." There was a moment of silence before the screen went blank.

_:::Movie Mode:::_

_Snow.__ Heavy storming flakes tore through the sky as the blizzard winds howled in the distance._

_A raw hand clamped the side of the icy mountain, hammering the metal axe into the jagged icy surface. Riley pulled herself over the cliff, struggling to support the weight bound around her waist._

_It was a technique the training committee had recently developed; the physically weaker leading the heavy, a direct aim to building physique as well as structuring team trust through the dangers of nature. _

_Her blonde team-mate pulled herself over the edge, not an ounce of energy left in her body. _

_Ash dug his hammer into the ice, rapidly pulling himself onto the mountain top as he stood to his feet, shielding himself from the blistering wind. He looked up just in time to race to Chloe's rescue as she fell to her knees. _

_Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Chloe grabbed the collar of her jacket, her breath fogging up her goggles. _

_Tai quickly unhooked himself from the rope attached to Riley's harness. Unzipping his pouch, he ripped open a package with his teeth to reveal a bright yellow glow stick. The captain ran towards the centre of the mountain, the horrid vision of their journey propelling his stinging body to move._

_They were being timed, every second mattered. If they failed to achieve the desired results, they would repeat this trip all over again until they did. No way in hell would the girls be forced to pull them up the mountain again! The committee was insane! No human in their right mind would force their champion team through such training, no matter how good they were! Had they not proven themselves enough?!_

_Slamming the glow stick into the snow with full force, Tai waited for a reaction._

_Slowly, a box levitated, automatically opening to reveal four parachutes. Laser red numbers flickered through the blizzard._

_2:57:03_

_They had less than three minutes to get off the mountain._

_Throwing two chutes towards Ash's direction, the dark-haired boy ran over to Riley who was down on one knee, clenching her wrist against her chest as she breathed heavily. _

_Tai quickly threw on his parachute, grabbing the other as he buckled it on the raven-haired girl. He picked her up, holding her petite figure over one shoulder as he ran towards the edge._

_Cold air slapped him in the face as he tightened his grip around the girl._

_There was simply no time to spare._

* * *

_A demonic laugh echoed through the forest grounds, forcing the three girls to run even faster._

_Thorns and branches tore at their clothes; blood seeping through their freshly opened wounds._

_Scarlett stopped in her tracks and spun around. Both Sasha and Rin urged their team mate to keep running._

_Red-streaked bangs blew wildly across the girl's face as the large shadow drew closer. _

_The trees surrounding them completely uprooted, the ground below them trembled from the power. _

_The two girls ran over to Scarlett's side, Rin grabbing her wrist as she tugged her forward._

_The red-streaked Asian refused to move. _

_"…I will run no more…"_

_Sinister cackling sliced through the air as Maeve appeared riding some large twisted root creature. She glared, pointing a finger at her team. "How do you expect to beat the others if you can't even beat me?!" Her eyes flickered with anger and disappointment. "We both may be from Gen-X, but there's only one spotlight. We will not share it!"_

_Scarlett ripped out her launcher, aiming it at her captain. Her two team mates followed her example. _

_Maeve laughed, shaking her head. "Scarlett, always the fiery one standing up to her challenges." The captain's eyes suddenly deepened. "Show me all you've got."_

_The girl smirked, narrowing her eyes as she gripped her launcher. _

_"With pleasure."_

_:::End Scene:::_

Tapping his gold watch with platinum trims, Emmerich drew in a deep breath.

He knew Gen-X was tough, but not this tough.

Currently his team was squatting with their mouth agape as the scene before them came to an end. In all honesty, he couldn't blame them. As a captain, he didn't even know what to say!

Pointing towards one of the bleachers to grab the attention of his team, Emmerich opened his mouth to speak.

"That's Vivinne DeCourte," he gestured at the blonde who had thick earphones over her ears, swaying her head as she listened and watched the camcorder recording of the two cheer team's rehearsal. "Not exactly the brightest girl in the tournament, but the perfect vessel for our plan."

Xan, Leianna and Erika raised a brow.

"I trust you all know what I'm talking about?"

The muscular American nodded. "Vivinne is Kai's girl, right?"

"-A perfect bridge towards Gen-X's team…" added Leianna.

Erika smiled as the plans began unravelling before her eyes. "So you want us to report her to the judges disqualifying her from the tournament, and then manipulating her vengeance to do our dirty work?"

"Take a few tournament rules, add a hormone-crazed chick, then frame a world renowned school president. It's so simple. We can't go wrong." Xan clicked away on his laptop.

"On that hand, we'll place our scheme in action at 1700:00," decided the Sitric captain as he retreated down the stairs, his hands in his pockets. He shook his head, chuckling to himself.

'Registering up to three tournaments eh? The World's must be depriving our great Riley Lovett…"

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry! Let me help you with that."

As tired as anyone could ever be, Riley blinked a few times before registering the fact that she was on the ground. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she sat up to pick up the registration forms scattered all over the concrete entrance.

"Leianna you fool! Watch where you're going. I don't care if _you're_ killed but you might hurt someone else!"

Glancing over at the blond boy who was lecturing the fallen girl, Tai went over to help her up as the blond quickly kneeled to help Riley gather her papers.

The green uniforms said it all. They were both students from Sitric Academy.

"Hey, sorry about my friend over there. She's such a klutz." The blond offered Riley a hand. "The name's Xan by the way." He smiled.

"I told you to let me carry that stack for you but you refused. You alright?" Scolded Tai as he tucked the folders under his arm.

Riley smiled, sheepishly shrugging before turning to accept Xan's handshake.

The other girl skipped over and ducked her head, apologizing quickly while introducing herself. A thick English accent sounded from her voice.

"It's alright Leianna, it happens. You should slow down in public environments like this, accidents are waiting to happen." Riley smiled. "The names Riley-"

"-Lovett, I know. I've heard so many wonderful things about you." The English girl shook hands before turning her attention to Tai. "And you're Taylor Leigh, am I correct?"

Tai forced back the urge to narrow his eyes. He had a strange feeling about these two.

"Well Tai, I guess we should be heading into the restaurant. Ash and the others are expecting us." The red-eyed girl bowed politely at the two fellow competitors before excusing herself. "It was nice meeting you."

The two bowed respectfully before waving goodbye. Xan laughed, "Hope we don't _run _into each other again!"

Leianna subconsciously suppressed the need to gag.

The two Gen-X students waved before entering the restaurant.

Once the glass doors shut, the two so-called Sitric students looked up onto the open patio.

Boredly sipping a milkshake, Erika was lost in her own little world as Emmerich nodded pleasantly at the two's _unintentional_ encounter with their rivals. The Sitric captain gave a thumbs-up before signalling the girl to leave.

Reluctant at first, the Chinese girl finally left her unfinished drink on the table and obeyed Emmerich's request.

* * *

"There you two are! We're been waiting for nearly 600 whole seconds!" whined Scarlett as she twirled a loose strand of ruby red hair between her fingers. "I'm hungry, let's eat!"

"Yes, yes, yes you little whiner. I'll go grab the food and holler Ash over. He needs a break, probably been working all day." Leaning on the back of Riley's chair, Tai handed her back the folder before excusing himself from the table of slightly intimidating women.

Maeve suddenly rose to her feet, following the raven-haired boy towards the counter. "Here, let me help you, Tai!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes but continued looking bored. "…She's got it bad…"

Sipping the glass of ice water through the straw, Riley lifted a confused eyebrow.

The other two Azn4 members joined in. "I know! Maeve's had the largest crush on Tai ever since she entered Gen-X. That's why she started beyblading in the first place…"

"The only reason why she hasn't made a move is because she's worried she'll interfere with the relationship you two have-!"

The red-eyed girl choked. "What the heck are you talking about? Tai and I are like siblings! Tell them Chloe!"

The blonde took this opportunity to slide two seats over.

The Evan twins laughed.

"Don't get Chloe involved, she has her own love life to deal with. You and Ash were pretty lovey dovey back there during your training session!" teased Tash.

Chloe looked away but continued stirring her drink with her straw. "It was a matter of life and death. It was more of a moral obligation-"

"-Because he_ loves_ you!"

It was clear Chloe's excuses weren't going to get her anywhere.

"Hey! You're not allowed to tease, Tash. You and you're perfect life and your perfect fiancé, Shamal." Scarlett did a mock cheer. "You can fall from the sky, you can fall from the tree, but the best way to fall, is in love with me…!"

Tash immediately turned red and tossed a napkin her way.

"What about you, Scarlett," spoke Charlize to her sister's defence. "You and all your men?" She teased.

"Scarlett's such a feisty girl. One of those who order _Orgasms_ and _Blow Jobs_ at bars."

The said Asian quieted down, calmly playing with her utensils. "You girls know I don't believe in true love…"

"If true love hides behind every corner, I must be walking in circles…"

Scarlett nodded at Chloe's comment. "As I always say, the love of power over the power of love."

Riley intervened. "I don't know Scarlett. What about you and Johnny? You two do have a lot of history together. Be pretty funny if you two hooked up!"

Making a face, the Asian shuddered. "Ugh. The more I get to know guys, the more I like dogs…"

"…Then maybe you shouldn't be screwing them in that posi-"

Scarlett glared. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Rin." There was a pause. "If Sin wasn't so busy finishing up those beyblade stats, she would be the one being teased. Her and that _Tah__-la_ boy…"

Tash sighed. "All our Gen-X gals are being whisked away by these Middleton boys." She smiled at Rye. "How are you and Kai coming along?"

The Gen-X president slumped at the name. "I haven't even seen Kai at all throughout the trip." There was a moment of silence as she thought. "…I always knew looking back on tears would make me laugh, but I never knew looking back on laughter would make me cry…"

Chloe wrapped an arm around her best friend.

Scarlett's eyes softened but tried to lighten the mood.

"Guys are like slinkies. It's only fun to watch'em fall down the stairs."

Riley sniffled a laugh.

"Hey hey, my favourite girls! Food is served!"

Scaring Chloe with his sudden appearance, Ash placed a platter in front of her from behind. She jumped in her seat. "Speak of the devil…"

Ash chuckled at Chloe's comment before opening a large white cloth, spreading it on her lap. He whispered against her ear, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm just trying to keep up with you my dear. Heaven won't take me and hell's afraid I'll take over."

Chloe stiffened at the heat of his breath against her neck.

He leaned over to grab the pitcher. "I'll go refill this for you m'ladies."

Scarlett waved a celery stick in the air before taking bite. "Mmmhm. A man who can cook, serving you on both hands and feet…Now _that's_ hot." She smiled jealously at the blushing blonde. "You are going to be so spoiled Chloe Quinn."

* * *

The title and the slinkie comment are dedicated to my pal **Erica**!

Yes yes yes, I have a pretty '_complex' _outlook on guys. (I'm all for Scarlett and Chloe's perspective, LOL!)

Read and review, please!


	22. Rousing Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters however, belong to me (aside from those mentioned in chapter nineteen)! M2M's _Pretty Boy_ inspired this chapter; I also do not own that. Some of the traditions in the World Tournaments take after the Olympics, I do not own the Olympics.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

As requested, a character list has been posted on my author's page for your reference!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where?!

**Chapter 22- Rousing Emotions **

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

_"I am a princess, I live in the clouds. If you wanna kick it with me, you better bow down. So get on yours knees and call me your highness, cause baby believe me, I'm Gen-X's finest!"_

Amongst the thousands of people seated in the audience, Vivinne grumbled under her breath as Gen-X went up to collect their trophy. The reigning champions once again, squeezed together on the podium laughing and cheering as they posed for pictures. Tashiana Evans, the cheer queen herself, waved her twin sister over, Charlize grabbing her second ranking team to join the photo shoot.

The cheerleading competition had been close this year, M-Class mere points away from taking the grand title. But none of that mattered to Viv; Middleton ranked a measly seventh place overall!

They would have at least made it to the medal contendings if Viv were still captain. That pink-haired brat led the team all wrong! If Viv ever figured out who had rattled her out for spying on the top-two teams during rehearsal, she would wring their necks, snap their bones, and rearrange their face until-"

"Ohmygosh! Are you _thee_ Miss Vivinne DeCourte?"

The blonde turned to see a cute looking Chinese girl eagerly holding a notebook and pen for Viv to sign.

"I'm like your #2 fan!"

Viv raised a brow. "Who's my first?"

The girl giggled before tugging the arm of the boy beside her. "Duh!" She smacked her forehead with one hand. "My friend Emmerich here is like _totally_ in love with you!"

The blonde turned to check out the said boy who forced a smile after the Chinese girl stomped on his foot.

He wasn't much of a looker but the Sitric president was a pretty good catch nonetheless. Viv cocked a smile, "Really?" She leaned over to sign the girl's book.

Bringing the autograph to her chest, the girl's face suddenly faulted. "I was totally looking forward to seeing you perform today. What happened?"

The blonde muttered some cover-up excuse.

"I bet it was some Gen-X hoe or wannabe hoe who screwed you over!" exclaimed the girl. "They must have seen how good your team was…they're jealous…!"

Emmerich saw the cranks slowly begin turning in Viv's head; the blonde nodded at the possibilities, eating up the other's statement.

_…What a dumbass…_

The Asian continued luring the girl into her trap. "You can't just let them take _your_ trophy like that…!" She placed a thin manila folder on Viv's lap. "…Inside is a copy of Miss Lovett's registration forms-"

"What? Riley's?"

"Mmhmm. A group of us were able to retrieve it. Make good use of it."

Viv slowly shook her head after skimming the info over. "I don't understand…"

The girl held back the urge to shatter that thick skull of hers. "Well, the tournament rules specifically state competitors need only register up to three tournaments…"

"You want me to sabotage Riley?"

Emmerich sat with his head in his palm. God the girl was slow. They were falling behind on schedule.

The Asian laughed. "We want you to represent all those who despise Gen-X. Just because they've won a few games, the judges practically throw medals at them. It's not fair!" There was a pause, Erika realising she had practically slipped their beyblading strategy. "Take your cheer squad for example. You've gotta show'em what they're up against. You're perfect for the job! No one will _ever_ suspect Vivinne DeCourte."

Both Sitric students stood. "We're _all_ counting on you. All the people in this arena who have encountered Gen-X's manipulating wrath…they're depending on you…"

The Sitric captain smirked. Ah, the d-word; _dependence_. Erika definitely outdid herself, sealing the deal.

The two left the stadium with Viv completely focused on the folder in front of her.

This was her chance; handed to her on a silver platter. No strings attached.

Hands in his pocket, Emmerich calmly followed the Chinese girl towards their limo. "I must applaud your performance. Such a brilliant show, to think you never even had to give her your name…"

A sudden blank expression fixed on her face, Erika's eyes were shadowed by the darkness of the hall. She silently spoke. "I do what I have to succeed, not because I want to."

The captain was a little taken back. Studying the girl's pace and posture he could tell she was serious about that statement.

Did she deserve more respect than he was giving her? The captain never questioned his team's past, their reasons for being here, as long as something was propelling them to win.

Everyone in this tournament, not only in beyblading, was fighting for something. For money, for recognition, for family, for friends, or just for themselves; every competitor shared a common goal.

The need to triumph.

"I know what you mean."

If the girl heard him, she didn't signify it with an answer.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me a seat, Maeve!" A gold medal around her neck and still in her cheerleading uniform, Riley slid into the seat next to the Azn4 captain.

The Asian nodded but offered no verbal reply. Riley smiled; she had always felt a connection to the older girl. Both represented several associations at school, including Gen-X's student council. Intelligent, sophisticated, and independent, both women aside from their obvious physical differences were identical from the back! Same height, same hair colour!

Rye smiled. No one knew about this, but she idolized Maeve. The girl was always so calm, so well-composed, making life seem so easy, almost trivial. While the red-eyed girl fought to keep up her parent's legacy at Gen-X, Maeve battled to prove that though she was adopted, Gen-X potential did not only lie in blood.

Maeve stood to her feet, smiling and clapping. Shifting her attention back to the ring, Rye saw Tai's arm being raised by the ref, declaring him this year's martial arts champion. She grinned and stood to join the Azn4 captain.

Once Gen-X's school anthem ended, the dark-haired boy jumped off the podium to greet the two girls.

Holding his first place medal for the girls to see, he draped his arm around Rye's shoulder and acknowledged the gold medal around her neck.

"Congrats to the whole cheer team."

Rye couldn't help but smile. "Not bad yourself, Mr. Leigh."

Tai laughed, squeezing the girl closer before kissing her on the forehead. "We're both 1:1, two more tournaments to go-"

"…We took gold for debating today too…"

The red-eyed girl totally forgot about Maeve's presence. How awkward, especially now that she was aware of the girl's feelings towards Tai.

Rye took a step towards Maeve, hugging her from the side. "That's right. Maeve led Sasha and the others to victory. Isn't that great, Tai?"

The said boy smiled politely, offering a hand in congratulations.

_Oh. My. Face. _A handshake? She wasn't Barbara Walters!

Wrapping her two friends in a hug, Rye suddenly escaped through the centre, Tai and Maeve's shoulders making contact.

The girl blushed.

The boy chased after Rye, "Where you heading?"

Rye smiled waywardly. "We should celebrate our accomplishments at Ash's restaurant! Your butt kicking skills and Maeve's snappy comebacks-!"

"-I wasn't that great. Your friend Kenny and his team came pretty close…"

Riley mentally cursed herself. Not exactly the best time to be modest, Maeve! How hard-headed were her two friends? Could neither catch the hint?

The red-eyed girl turned and sighed before waving Tai and Maeve towards the door.

"Let's go, the others are probably all there."

* * *

"Second place, guess that wraps up all my duties at the Worlds." Kenny sheepishly adjusted his glasses as the waitress placed their food in front of them.

"Good job Kenny. Too bad the blonde bimbo isn't here to join the celebrations." Michael turned his attention on Kai. "How did you escape the stocker's surveillance this time?"

Kai sneered dryly at the American's comment. "Viv said she had to drop some forms off or something."

Mariah nodded at Johnny's direction; the redhead completely focused on the three empty stools on the small performance stage. "What's up with _Johnny-boy?"_ teased the pink-haired girl.

Is if on cue, three dark-haired girls walked on stage, all dressed in flowing white summer dresses.

Scarlett giggled into her mic, brushing a strand of red-streaked hair away from her eyes as she waved to a few cheering males on the balcony.

Maeve took the centre stool as Riley unhooked her mic and took the last on stage.

"Riley sings?"

The pink-haired girl smiled. "You beat you does. After wining cheer, she's got beyblading and vocal left. She's much looking forward to the last competition. Forgot why though, something about her mother?"

"Nothing beats my girl's stunning performance today. First time at the World's and placing seventh already. Gen-X and M-Class better watch out cause there's a new cheer queen in town." Ray kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

The restaurant lights dimmed as the band slowly began strumming away.

_I lie awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I've only got you inside my mind_

_You know you've made me blind_

Scarlett and Riley's voices soared across the room as Maeve entered with her solo verse.

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

Johnny studied Scarlett's expression. Her eyes were closed, her brows furrowed as she smiled.

Did she mean what she was singing or was this another one of her _I'm-a-helpless-biting-bitch_ tricks?

Tala turned towards his best friend. "You know you've gotta talk to her, Kai."

The blue-haired boy took in a deep breath and slowly began nodding. "…You're right…The next time we meet, Riley and I will sit and talk, resolve our problems."

The song slowly came to and end. The crowds cheered wildly at their unsuspected special treat, some hollering for an encore.

Little did the audience know the three girls had chosen this song for their own personal unannounced reasons. One was fighting the emotional problems of her past, another battling the pain of unrequited love in the present, while the last sung completely unaware of the possible relationship standing in front of her, for the future…

* * *

How's that for some fluff? Bwahaha. Kai/ Riley encounter in the next chapter as requested, dun dun dun.

Please read and review!


	23. Strike Three You’re Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters however, belong to me (aside from those mentioned in chapter nineteen)! Tashiannie's Caution was mentioned in this chapter, it doesn't belong to me either.

First of all, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and the chapter before that and the chapter before that… lol! Happy holidays folks, yup!

As requested, a character list has been posted on my author's page for your reference!

* * *

"" For speaking 

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where?! 

**Chapter 23- Strike Three.**** You're Out. **

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"So you've got beyblading and vocal left right, Rye?" asked Scarlett as she leaned back into the armchair, sipping her Italian soda. 

Rye and the other members of the Azn4 had spent the last few hours in the café studying for the upcoming exams after the tournaments. Once the room started filling up with what appeared to be the stage management crew however, the five girls took the hammering racket as a sign to take a break.

Scarlett continued, "You ready for tomorrow's opening beyblade games?" The Asian smirked.

"Obviously she is after all the stupid training Gen-X put us through!"

Maeve, unmoved by Rin's comment, calmly flipped a page of her novel, Tolstoy's _War and Peace_. "What have I told you about your language, Rin?"

"Sorry Maeve, it's just I'm so excited for Riley. She must be keyed up for her upcoming singing competition." The girl turned her attention to the Gen-X president, "When you win, it will mark your parent's 18th anniversary! Your mum and dad will love it!"

The red-eyed girl smirked. The Japanese girl always had a way of reading her mind.

_"Attention everyone.__ We would like to thank you all for coming out today. The __Eurasia__ music competition will begin in just a few minutes."_

"Eurasia competition eh?" Tai, Ash, and Chloe walked over to the group, the dark-haired boy squeezing Rye's shoulder before sliding into the one seat beside her.

Acknowledging the other girls with polite nods, Tai's eyes landed on Maeve's book. "A historical novel that chronicles the tumultuous events in Russia during the Napoleonic war…?"

"-Condensed onto three thousand six hundred and sixty-six pages…" sarcastically remarked Scarlett. "Only Maeve I say, only Maeve." The girl pushed her muffin towards the blonde before realizing her comfortable position with Ash on the leather couch. "Well well, what do we have here? Did the legendary couple decide to get back together after their little break…?"

Back against Ash's chest and head tucked neatly under the boy's chin, Ash smiled at the familiar scent of the blonde's hair before speaking. "What can I say? My looks, my charms, and my personality; how can she refuse?" He affectionately wrapped his arms around the girl.

Chloe rolled her eyes before sighing. "It's takes little to confuse me and even less to amuse me." The boy kissed her on the cheek.

_"Now, we know you've all been waiting, so for our first act with her live band-" There was a fake drum roll, "Please welcome the one and only Riley Lovett!"_

The said girl choked on her water, Tai supporting her arm as she slowly regained posture. Placing a hand on Tai's lap in hopes of an answer, the older boy complied with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Don't worry, give me a second."

Following his example, the whole group began making their way over to the MC.

Instantly, Tai took charge of the affair, voicing his concerns on the whole ordeal. The stage manager began ruffling through the sheets of paper on his clipboard.

The audience on the other hand, not as considerate, began growing restless.

"Hey! We've been saving these seats all afternoon. We want some Riley!"

"Yeah! Sing for us Riley!"

Tai returned to his anxious friends. "The papers _are_ legit Gen-X documents. The applications portion of the form regarding the Eurasia contest however, forgery. We have to bring this to the judging committee."

As if on cue, the café doors swung open, Vivinne dragging Kai in by the arm. Tala and Johnny followed behind, demanded an explanation for the girl's outrageous behaviour."

Before the blue-haired boy could even register the whole situation, the crowd began hollering even louder.

"We really don't care if you compete or not Rye. We just want to hear you sing!"

"We're here for a show and we won't go! We're here for a show and we won't go…!"

The pleading eyes of the stage manager was what settled the matter.

"We should do it."

Riley and Maeve locked gazes. The Azn4 captain continued. "Is there really any harm? You have the whole café here to back you up. They know there's a mishap and you heard them, all they really want is to see you perform."

Tai didn't look too convinced. Someone was obviously trying to set them up.

"I call bass!"

"I'm up for guitar."

"Keyboard!"

"That leaves you with drums, Rye. I'll sing."

Riley too, began to doubt the idea.

"Hmmm, Eurasia. Sasha and I both speak Korean so we out number you all when it comes to languages. How about we sing Tashiannie's Caution? You'll back me up right, Sash?"

The red-eyed girl took a deep breath as Rin lead her up the stage. Settling down in front of the drum set, she began tinkering with all the knobs the way Ash did at home. Tai and the others gave the girl a thumbs up before taking a seat in the audience.

She wasn't positive, but for a brief moment, she swore Kai bore a worried expression.

The Gen-X president gulped. She was never one to be impulsive, especially something as rash as this. Inhaling, the girl began muttering to calm her nerves. "Just clear my conscience and play. Just clear my conscience and-"

"No, don't do that. A clear conscious is usually a sign of bad memory. We'll be fine, we all pretty much have a photographic memory-"

"-Just _some_ of us don't have film!"

"Hah. Ha. Funny how I don't remember being absentminded!"

"Sasha, Rin, this is not the time." Maeve appointed Rin over to the keyboard before picking up the tambourine herself.

Scarlett coolly picked up the electric guitar, examined it, then shrugged. "Neah, here goes nothing."

* * *

The man stepped into the café adjusting his thick framed glasses to see _exactly_ what he had been informed of: Five Gen-X girls, all against tournament rules, participating in a fourth competition. 

Convenient how Miss Lovett chose the one and only Arts competition he wasn't judging to compete in. Then again, the man never considered European or Asian music to be _real_ music anyways…

Boris took Maeve's encore high note as a cue to step in and end the party.

He cleared his throat.

"It has been brought to my attention that there has been a violation against World rulebook guidelines in this particular setting." The room froze as the sickly man scanned the frighten audience members, his gaze landing on the drummer on stage.

"Forgive me for interrupting Mr. Boris, sir. But there has been some misunderstanding. Indeed Miss Lovett's registration forms have been misdirected-"

"If that is the case, does that not add to the violation's extreme?" The light haired man turned his body from the stage manager to face Riley. "Just because you've won a few competitions Miss Lovett, does not give you the power to take matters into your own hands. As much as you might like to think, not everything revolves around you, luck on the other hand-"

"Riley is no such person! Mr. Boris, who gave _you_ power and made _you_ God? Riley was merely-"

"Young man! Your name?"

With his friends backing him up, the boy sternly stood his ground. "Kai Hiwatari."

Boris narrowed his eyes, scanning the boy over before gathering his voice. "As the grandson of the respected Voltaire, do learn to hold your tongue in the presence of authority!" The man traced his finger down a list on his clipboard before verifying his sources. "In response to your accusation Mr. Hiwatari, I directly received a call from a Middleton student who shall remain nameless, insisting that Miss Lovett would be performing _illegally_ in this particular-"

Before the man could even finish his speech, all eyes turned to the bottled blonde. Kai immediately ripped himself from Vivinne's grasp, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

The committee member raised a brow. "You are Miss Vivinne DeCourte from Middleton then?"

"-_What_ were you thinking Vivinne? Better yet, were you thinking at all?!"

The blonde shook her head at the blue-haired boy's anger. This was going all wrong. She never made no call to the Arts director; she had simply handed in Riley's forms as requested. She even made an effort to stay inconspicuous! This had to be some misunderstanding! "It wasn't me who notified you, Mr. Boris. It had to be one of those Sitric students-!"

Instantly the pieces began coming together. Tai and Riley locked eyes, both drawing the same conclusion. They had been so stupid! Why hadn't they seen it earlier? That day, outside Ash's restaurant when those two Sitric students, Xan and Leianna had ran into Riley…her registration forms…Vivinne was-"

"As a former Sitric student and proud alumni, the students of the academy, past and present, are highly recognized for their skill and honour. Do form a better alibi Miss DeCourte. I would have expected better from the offspring of the three most admired families-!"

"Kai please, it wasn't me. Don't believe him-!" The girl sunk to her knees in tears as the blue-haired boy pulled away from her touch.

"Nothing ever has anything to do with you, does it Viv? Don't think I'm unaware of all the things you've done to split Riley and myself apart. You were the one who lied to me about the school funds, you were the one who used me to get Riley back for making you look like an idiot in front of the whole school when you trampled all over Alexis! I have continued our friendship because we use to be even more than that. But today, today Viv, you have gone too far and I will not tolerate it!" Kai shook his head with disappointment while glancing at Viv's helpless stance. "I don't like you Viv, I don't think I ever loved you either… I want to be with Riley and nothing you do to ruin us will change my feelings…"

No. Something didn't feel right, something was wrong. Here was Kai, the boy Riley had been stressing over for months, declaring his affection for her at the World tournaments in a dimly lit café with light music and a full audience…

Deep down, Riley believed Viv to be telling the truth. She knew the girl wasn't capable of such a stunt on her own. Kai's anger…was this not the same rash tone that had prevented him from hearing her explanation? Prevented him from seeing past his pride to realise she had been trying to help him?

Boris rolled his eyes at the childish high school melodrama. "It is now under my power to determine the outcome of this scandalous act. Either way Miss Lovett, you have proven yourself incapable of proper judgement. For that mistake I am pulling you from all competition in the Art faculty. Whether you will be disqualified from the whole tournament will be determined by the other judges and council. As for Vivinne, your reasoning-"

"It's not her fault."

More than one pair of surprised eyes landed on the Gen-X president.

"I will tell you now, Mr. Boris that I hold no charges against the girl so there is no need to get her involved."

Placing a hand on the girl's back, Tai nodded at Riley's noble decision. "Our lawyers shall be arriving shortly to sort this mess-up. As for you Mr. Boris, since I've met you, I noticed the prejudice you held against Riley, especially after you discovered her to be the daughter of Raven and James. I hope your impulsive decision on refusing Riley permission in your faculty to be completely astray from personal spite and revenge…"

Boris was speechless from shock but quickly refrained.

"Mr. Leigh, there is no need to defend your girlfriend here. You are all too young to understand the feelings of _true_ love…"

Tai laughed dryly. "Is that what you've been telling yourself all these years ever since Raven chose James over you?"

The Gen-X captain shook his head at Boris before leaving the café, escorting Riley and the others out.

An indescribable pain stung through the older man's body, a priceless expression frozen in place.

* * *

Aren't my titles planned out well? I chose my words very carefully in the last chapter. 'A Kai and Riley encounter' LOL. Don't worry, not (too) many chapters left in this fic before it wraps up. As you can see, the most obvious pair has hooked up once again. Yea, Ash and Chloe! 

…Wonder if _anyone_ feels bad for Vivinne…

Ohyes, congrats to **HimekoSukie** for correctly guessing the "other man" Raven and Claire were talking about in Chapter 15. Good job!

Beyblade battles next. You'll never guess who's up against who!

Holiday cheer, please read and review, yeah!


	24. He Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters however, belong to me (aside from those mentioned in chapter nineteen). The following characters are featured in this chapter (Yea!): Team Ac and Hoang Lan Tran belong to **a-A-a**, Benji "Steel" Copper to **swoosh-98**, Team Satan's Angels to **Chiuri-Katsu**, and Cliona and Rachael Mizzarra to **Clio36250**.

It's the anniversary of this fic today! Whoot! LOL, ohyes, happy birthday to two of my best friends Erica and Michelle. Super!

First of all, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and the chapter before that and the chapter before that… lol! If interested, please check out my new fic titled _Why? _It's a nice short read (nods).

As requested, a character list has been posted on my author's page for your reference!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where!

**Chapter 24- He Lost**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"Hey, don't worry so much about it. The headmasters know you, and given the circumstances-"

Chloe walked across the suite, examining the sweat suit in her hands. "Don't listen to Sin, Rye, she's too nice. Vivinne DeCourte eh? I'll remember that name. Didn't she look like a model for birth control!" The blonde shuddered before sneering at the track pants. "Hmph, amazing. You leave something in your closet for awhile and it shrinks two sizes…"

There was laughter.

"Vivinne, eh? Now _there's_ someone who fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down." Coolly, Scarlett dipped her celery stick while flipping the pages of the daily paper.

Maeve rolled her eyes and passed Riley the eggs. The captain began preparing the cutlery while the president battered up breakfast. "Sitric Academy was it?

A glass suddenly hit the floor. All eyes turned to Riley who looked up with equal surprise. She clenched her wrist under the counter. "Sorry guys. I think the stress is getting to me, the headmaster's lecture, our game today-"

"No need for the apologies, Rye, I think I should be the one saying sorry. Have no idea what got into me yesterday, suggesting us to compete in the Eurasia tournament like that. It's my fault you got-"

"Were you trying to impress a certain Gen-X captain, Maeve?" Rin giggled behind a cushion.

The young girl's question went ignored.

"Here, I'll help you two out with breakfast. I'm not competing today anyways. Computer analysis's a breeze." Sin stood from her seat.

"Scarlett, I thought you said you were meeting some boy in the morning. Aren't you going to be late?"

The Chinese girl shrugged. "Can't be late if you don't show up. Besides, don't wanna go out this close to a competition. I prefer victory sex anyways."

The girls rolled their eyes at their friend.

* * *

Maeve examined the quiet Vietnamese girl. They were five minutes into the battle and still, neither muttered a single word. Rin and Sasha had taken the doubles; this match would guarantee their advancement. The captain never liked prolonging simple tasks; Scarlett will thrill the audience with her hearty attitude.

"X-2, finish her off!" The metallic green blade obliged, rushing towards the black stallion as the other summoned her Wing Blades attack.

Negaseus flew out of the dish; the crowd began cheering. Both women walked towards the centre, acknowledging the other with a bow. They returned to their designated benches. Not a sound was further uttered.

"You're really boring, Maeve." The red streaked girl rose to the stands, spinning the ruby blade at the tip of her finger. Scarlett snatched the blade with her hand; her fingerless gloves calling for her to battle. "I have the entertainment cut out now. I'll sizzle the audience, no worries."

"Remember, no bitbeast manifestations this early in the tournament. Gen-X regulations."

"Yadda yadda, got it." The Asian swung her hair over her shoulder and flashed a pearly smile. The masses howled with excitement.

"Scarlett, baby. You didn't show up for our morning date. I was disappointed." Dramatically, Benji swooned.

His hair was the feature that caught her attention in the first place; black in the back, red locks in the front, an off-the-street version of her own. The boy's ruby bangs however, they were identical in hue to a particular Scottish blader…

"Honey, if you win this match, I'll make it up to you tonight."

She passed up the laughter at the lie.

On call, the boy's blade began attacking. Within seconds the majestic raven was summoned, striking with Night Sky. A cloud of black smoke spiralled the dish.

"Scarlett's gaming a little close there, isn't she?" Tala leaned forward at the tension.

"Give her a few more minutes, she enjoys the struggle. Once she twirls those strands of hair around her finger with a scared pouty look, she'll end it.

As the words escaped Johnny's lips, the exact expression crossed the screen.

Benji's eyes widened with astonishment as Knight flew out of the dish.

The Chinese beauty yawned ever so cutely. "I'm predicting an unbalanced relationship Benji, I think I might be too superior for you." She strutted off the stage, casually blowing kisses to her fans.

"Good call, Johnny! What did you do, stock her then memorize her moves?"

Silence answered the question. The Majestic captain crossed his arms with defence. "No."

"Ladies and gents! So Azn4 has taken the battle over team Ac. Put your hands together as our reigning champions, Gen-X's Team A take on Satan's Angels!"

"Well, there's an interesting line up for you, Kenny. Tai and Riley gaming doubles?" Ray shouted over the raving applause.

"Strategic if you're an elite. Tai and Riley are both recognized bladers in the singles, weaker in doubles, vice versa for Chloe and Ash. Guess when you're at a national level such as they are, risks can be taken to strengthen those weaknesses."

Kai narrowed his eyes at the bladers.

It happened so quickly, the Mizzarra twins didn't even have time to register it themselves. All four blades were launched, but just at the four were to meet in mid air, a web of black shot from one, a cloud of white following seconds later, immaculating the dish.

Cliona and Racheal's blades shone by their feet.

"Wow! That has to be the fastest match ever! Even after years of seeing that move, I still can't figure it out. Give a hand for these four outstanding bladers!"

The two dark haired teens did their signature shake then embraced each other in a fit of giggles. Riley loved that move, got the audience every time!

"Kenny, did you catch that?" The glasses bearing boy wanted to nod but sighed with frustration. "Dizzi caught it on screen but it's going to take awhile before results are formulated. The speed and layers of the attack are at impossible scales!"

As expected, the two Gen-X blondes took their individual matches with ease.

Team Sitric was next, the third ranked team.

Those sons of a bitches.

"Whoa, tense down Kai. Boris is an_ alumni_, he doesn't attend high school anymore…though it would be nice to kick his nerdy little hiney…"

"No, it's just, there's something familiar about the captain," Kai squinted at the preppy teen who, for a few seconds, had pinpointed eye contact in return.

"Ray," Mariah coxed her boyfriend who was currently shooting daggers at the Galeon blader.

"Can't believe Kevin's battling for that bastard."

The first two battles had been close but in the end were claimed by the prestigious academy. Lee was sent to a state of nostalgia. Leianna took centre stage.

"Come on big boy, it's your turn now. Stand up." The English accent stung the boy's ears. He couldn't grasp reality, his team was illuminated, and this early in the game! All those strategies for the finals, all gone to waste, all for nothing.

The Chinese boy gripped his launcher and focused his gaze. His target was standing right in front of him.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

Thunderous sparks reflected off the dish. Galeon ran laps around the crystal blade, preparing to claw the siren to shreds. An easy victory.

"Thelchtereia, Deadly Enchantment!"

Lee's defence was shattered to pieces. The burly male fell to his knees from the rout.

Ray rose to his feet at the sight, Mariah clutching his arm with a hand cross her mouth. "I can't believe it…"

The amber-eyed boy exhaled with disbelief. "…Lee, he…he lost."

* * *

Whoa! First beyblade chapter for ya! Who will our lovely Middleton boys take on?

Please read and review! Yea!


	25. Ya Win Some, Ya Lose Some

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters, aside from those mentioned in chapter nineteen, belong to me.

Exams are over and I am back! YAY!

…Is this really my first update for the 2005 year…?

Aiya.

Anywho, as requested, a character list has been posted on my author's page for your reference!

* * *

"" For speaking

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where!

**Chapter 25- Ya Win Some, Ya Lose Some **

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"And we are down to the final twelve contestants! Seems Gen-X has their work cut out for them this year in their chosen field of dance!"

Kneeling over to tie her shoelaces, Vivinne watched the metal plates under her feet shift into their starting positions twenty feet above the crowd.

Below her, the bouncers pushed the hollering audience members away from the thick cushioned mat. If any of them were to fall from their suspended position in the air, they would land safely on the mat…

Vivinne gulped.

…So the blueprint of the game claimed.

It was hard to admit, but Viv knew she wasn't the brightest of creatures. Those Sitric students had been using her the entire time, and Kai, the one person she longed to be with, hated her. What a glorious victory it would be to beat Gen-X at their own game. She had taken dance lessons since birth! Viv entered this tournament as Middleton's heart and soul, the blue-haired boy's cheer-queen…

No shit she was gonna leave with more!

From the corner of her eye, she picked up a trace of slate-colored hair…

Ugh. His attention was focused on some blob of red…

Pulling her long dark hair into a ponytail, Riley was mobbed by her clique of friends. A blonde handed her the tournament belt, labeling the Gen-X president as the final competitor in this all out dance battle.

DeCourte sneered. If it counted for anything, she had pulled through this tournament, every single dance round, on her own, unlike little Miss Lovett and her_ team_ of twinkle toes. Twelve contestants. This was the final round. She would compete with pride and honor, knowing she had gotten this far without any help…!

…Though it had been _n-ice_ of Riley for having her back like that the other day. Mr. Boris would have expelled her ass…

Viv grit her teeth. Damn Lovett. She couldn't even bitch properly because of her!

The large display screen behind them cleared to pan the faces of the remaining few. The metal dance mats clicked into place, a pair of virtual glasses dispensed from the side panel.

AJ Topper began the introductions and the music was sounded.

Flaring adrenaline. Viv stomped to the rhythm of the beat, following those flashing arrows in her shades just right. The points for the individual members were displayed on the jumbo-tron behind them. She must have been scoring well. The cheers for Middleton were strengthening.

Two contestants on her left made an error, and on instant, their metal mats split into four, throwing them onto the cushion below.

The metal pieces added to the remaining players' as the contestants in the back shifted forward to fill the once occupied battle space.

'Concentrate, you loser. Kai only dates winners.' The bottled blonde exhaled to target her energy.

A sudden scream behind her sent waves of shock through her system. By instinct, she turned her head at the cry.

Vivinne's mat shattered into four pieces…

As she fell onto the mat below, she saw her metal game board reform around a figure in red…

…No…NO! She couldn't lose! It had been down to her and-

The crowd screamed with delight.

Ushered to the sidelines by two crew members, Viv's eyes followed the Gen-X president as she walked off stage. A blonde took her place to accept the trophy.

Pushing past the backstage workers, a circle of suited men surrounded the little princess. One handed her a briefcase as another draped a blazer over her shoulders.

The cheer queen opened her mouth to speak. Recent events had clouded her vision, but she refused to stay blind anymore. "Rile-"

The girl slipped into the limo.

* * *

"Come on, Kai! You can do it!"

Clutching his chest at the sudden blow, the blue-haired boy stepped back as Dranzer sparked at the contact.

From the sidelines, Xan wiped the sweat from his forehead before placing his fingers back onto the laptop keys, pointing at the peak of a graph before nodding at Erika to voice his discoveries.

Leianna blew on her nails. She had underestimated that Valkov fellow, their battle ending in a draw. Erika's Mortimer and its Rolling Bash attack rendered useless against Ray's amazing speed. To cut net value, Emmerich _needed_ to win this battle against the Hiwatari heir.

The Sitric captain bore some mysterious hate against Kai. Hopefully this would prove to their advantage.

"What's wrong with Dranzer, Chief? Why's he swaying like that? That creep must have damaged his weight disk!"

Breaking himself from the dwindling hope and constructing anxiety, Kenny madly hammered into his laptop for the latest stats.

What he discovered proved his fears correct.

"What's wrong? That look on your-"

Wiping his glasses on the foot of his shirt, Kenny sighed. "According to my calculations, Dranzer_ is_ in full gear. It appears Kai's the one who's calling the attacks then taking them back again. I love jokes as much as the next person, but there's only so much confusion a bitbeasts can take."

Ray squeezed his eyes at the information. Michael placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. Kai has always been a strong blader. He'll pull through."

The redhead however, didn't sound too convinced, raising to his feet to scream some sense into that thick skull of his. "Kai! _I_ love ya like a brother and all, but if you lose, Riley will _hate_ you forev-"

A handbag slammed into his head. Reopening his eyes, Tala saw Mariah narrowing her own in a crazed female stance.

…He, ha…_Whoops?_

The cheering went through one ear and out the other. He knew he had the power to beat Emmerich, his attacks were even ready! Where did this distraction come from? If he won this battle, his team would advance to the finals. Then what? Kai possibly couldn't look more like an ass in the eyes of Rye.

A sparkle of red caught his attention. Entering the stadium with half a dozen bodyguards, a familiar figure walked in arm in arm with a tired looking blue-haired woman…

"…Mum…?"

Whispering something into the raven-haired girl's ears, Kai saw Riley's face light up with laughter. The girl scanned the ground below, slowly raising a finger towards his direction.

The two made eye contact, and for the fist time in how many months, Rye's expression gave some hope of possible affection.

Kai smiled.

He had a battle to win.

"Its seems our third ranked team from Sitric Academy is lapping circles around our first time competitors from Middleton-"

"It's over, Kai. I expected the great heir of the Hiwatari estate to hold more ground than this. To think Voltaire never allowed the two of us to battle when we were young because he thought I wasn't good enough for you."

…Wh-at?

"I don't understand. What are you-"

Tsking, Emmerich slowly began shaking his head before waving his hand, ordering Nessa to attack the helpless Dranzer. "Does the name Lucas Maxwell MacCailen ring any bells?"

Kai raised a brow. 'Um, honestly? No.'

Seeing the confusion on his opponents face, the Scottish boy decided to break this conversation. This was not some grade four playground entourage. Emotions were so…so, what was that term they used?

Oh yes, "nas-ty".

"Nessa, the sea creature typed bitbeast is radiating some strange blue aura!"

"Come on, Kai! Don't let us down! We're all cheering for you!"

"If you win, dinner's on Tala!"

_"What?"_

"I love you honey!"

Gracing the stands one last time, the blue-haired boy narrowed his eyes at Emmerich's direction. "Dranzer, attack with Fire Arrow, now!"

The dish's canyon-like design shattered into pieces as the two attacks collided. Slowly, the dust began clearing.

One beyblade hit the rim, but bounced back into the dish. The other missed the edge, slipping onto the platform…

The crowd went wild!

"And there you have it, lady and gents. Middleton has advanced into the semis, etching a mark in history as well. For the first time in the World Tournament Beyblading Record Books, the four teams competing in the semis pertain to only _two_ schools! A round of applause to Middleton's Team A, led by no other than Kai Hiwatari who will be battling against Gen-X's Team A, led by Taylor Leigh in the next round, and Middleton's Majestics who will battle Gen-X's Azn4 lead by Maeve Kim!"

Turning to his friends on the sidelines to see their expressions, Kai was bombarded with macho hugs and endless words of congratulations.

Rye closed her eyes with a sigh of relief as Claire jumped with excitement and motherly pride.

Looking past the crowd mobbing the blue-haired boy, Rye saw Emmerich examine his blade before throwing it against the pavement with full force. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he proceeded out the stadium.

Instructing the guards to escort Mrs. Hiwatari towards the dish, Rye rubbed the older woman's arm before pushing past the crowd, briefcase in hand, towards the Sitric captain.

"That was a nice friendly match."

Kai turned at the sound of the Chinese boy's voice. Ray handed him the shattered pieces of Nessa. "Out of respect, you should return it."

Accepting what remained of the beyblade, the blue-haired boy nodded. That was a weird, but overall good game. Maybe Emmerich could resolve of a few of these unanswered questions in his head.

Breaking from his team, Kai chased after the boy towards the exit.

* * *

"Male, black hair, gold eyes. Wears black suits and sweater sets. Never leaves the house without looking profession. Has a custom made watch with platinum trims. Mainly seen with a grim expression, mistaking him for an older age. He's got perfect teeth-"

Turning at the description, hands still in his pockets, Emmerich was really in no mood to talk. "How may I help you Miss Lovett? You're not one to gloat. Then again, _I _can't even decide which scenario is worse. Plummeted by you in the semi finals last year, or crushed by your boyfriend and not making the semis this year." He turned to leave.

"Your frequent tempers won't get you anywhere Ric-"

"Don't call me that." The boy turned to glare at the Gen-X president, a pained expression on his face Swallowing his anger, he closed his eyes. "Look. I know you're not here for chitchat, so let's get to the point already."

Wanting to apologize for setting the boy off, Rye found it best to relieve the boy of his misery by following his request. Opening her briefcase, she retrieved a gold rimed document. She raised it towards Emmerich.

"I know you hate Kai for reasons that could possible be founded on misunderstandings, but both of you are on the same boat." Rye took a step closer. "Mr. Emmerich Maxwell MacCailen, I am here, asking you to testify against Voltaire Hiwatari for the deaths of your father, Lucas Maxwell MacCailen, and Mr. Calvin Hiwatari-"

The sound of metal hitting the floor adverted their attention.

Kai stood wide eyed with his mouth agape.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Man, long time no update. You all probably forgot the events in this fic, lol. Ep! The next chapter is hilariously exciting. (Cackle cackle cackle) _Evil_, nonetheless, but exciting.

…Bwahaha! (Wipes tear) Nessa, type Sea Creature!

Please read and review!


	26. Don’t Speak

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters, aside from those mentioned in chapter nineteen, belong to me.

Hey y'all! Been getting pretty horrible with the updates lately, but the good news, March Break is coming up and I should be able to wrap this fic up!

Anybody sad? (Lol)

When I first started this fic, this chapter (number 26) was the one that sparked it all. Inspired by _Celine__ Dion's In His Touch_ (my absolute favorite ballad by the way, yea!), this chapter _is_ the climax. Any and all feedback would be great guys!

Love ya all lots, and hope you enjoy.

…Um…and forgive me if you find the ending evil…! (Authoress runs)

* * *

"" For speaking 

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where! 

**Chapter 26- Don't Speak**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss Charlize, and I hope neither of you ladies take this to offense, but we three make the oddest of societal groups…!" 

Attempting to keep pace with the two women, Emmerich stuck his hands in his pockets, swaying back and forth on his heels as they came to a sudden halt.

Jumping to peer over the crowds of people waiting to be seated in the busy restaurant, Charlize grinned anxiously. "I see him over there in one of the private suites." Pointing towards the said direction, the girl tugged on Vivinne's arm before waving the boy over to join them. "Mr. Boris is here with company it seems. All the better to pressure him with. Remember, Tai and Riley are performing at the club tonight at _nine_, that gives y'all exactly three hours to get the bastard there. This competition means a lot to my gal and honestly, I do believe she would have taken the title if…" She swung a look towards the blonde. "Either way, I'm counting on you two. With the ever so persuasive Sitric president to bribe the former alumni, the Middleton cheer captain who, aside from being the cause of the whole dilemma, and me-!"

"I don't get it. With Riley out of the Arts tournaments, you win the title for vocal-"

"By default. Unlike you hun, I enjoy _earning_ my titles. The competition's a part of the thrill." She smirked, "And you," turning her attention back on the Sitric Captain, "Put some of that deceitfully convincing babbling to use. Mr. Boris is all yours."

Emmerich scowled. He felt so used, so taken advantage of, so cheap. This girl was of a pushy breed.

To think she had a twin.

Adjusting his tie, the male swiped two martini glasses and a bottle of champagne off one of the waiters' platters.

Heh, nothing like a little sparkly _Epernay_ or _Veuve__ Cliquot_ to _earn_ the committee's love…

* * *

"Hi, I'm an astronaut and my next mission is to explore Uranus-" 

"Hey, you be my Diary Queen, I'll be your Burger King, you treat me right, and I'll do it your way…"

Tapping her fingers against the clean glass counter, the bartender acknowledged the girl's order before turning away with a sympathetic look.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, a throbbing vibe shooting through her temples.

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

_…_

"Screw me if I'm wrong, but haven't we met before-?"

"That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap on my floor…"

Clutching the glass as it slid across the surface, the girl forced an unamused smirk before sliding off the stool. Man, she needed to get away from here, these guys were just pathetic…

She shouldered one of them to make way.

The boys laughed.

"Come on baby. I'll give you a nickel if you tickle my pickle-"

"You're so beautiful, I want to be reincarnated as your child so that I can be breastfed by you until I'm 20…"

_…Wh__-at?_

"Okay. Break it up. Why don't we just skip the pick up lines and get to the part where she slaps you."

Looking up with half dazed eyes, the Asian groaned. Oii, as if life couldn't get any worse.

Sighing, the girl leaned against her seat, eyes tearing from the hazy setting.

Given his primed looks, a lanky male, obviously the leader of the pack, stepped up towards the Scottish blader. Scanning him over, the boy snickered at the intruder's red hair before adverting his attention back on Scarlett. "This guy with you?"

"Yes."

"No."

Johnny turned with a look of surprised to feel an arm creep around him. A slender body leisurely drawing towards his own, an intoxicating aroma tickling his sense. His arch nemesis laid her weight against his, her head tilted up towards his neck, her breath sending shivers down his spine.

Scarlett smiled mischievously. "Sorry boys, but the two of us are gonna be leaving together tonight…" Johnny didn't notice their laced fingers until she brought it towards her chest for emphasis.

A pulse shot through his system. He began to blush.

Narrowing his eyes to study the so-called couple's stance, having embarrassed himself enough, the boy decidedly called back his tribe. "Baby, it's your lost. Can't guarantee there will a next time." Echoes of agreements followed the statement. The gang disappeared into the crowd.

On instant, the dark haired beauty unleashed herself from her real opponent. Repositioning herself towards the bar, Scarlett violently chugged down the remainder of her beverage before slamming the glass against the counter for another. Leaning on her elbows, the girl brought the foot of her palm against her forehead painfully shutting her eyes. The pounding music was swelling her migraine, the flaring lights made her nauseous.

Lowering her body towards the glass, arm wrapped around her head, the blader spoke in muffled terms. "What do you want? To taunt me before our battle tomorrow? I hope you aren't expecting a thank you by the way. I sacrificed enough pressing my body against an asshole like you…"

"Seems you're known for pressing your body against assholes around here…"

Lifting her head with a deadening glare, a wave of discomfort coursed through her body, and by instinct, her hand clenched her stomach, the other covering her mouth.

Grimacing at her sudden expression, and catching a glimpse of those bloodshot eyes, on reflex, Johnny took a step back.

Breaths deepening as her shoulders tensed, nonetheless, Scarlett reached for the newly filled glass.

His movements were too fast for her current state. The redhead seized the glass from between her fingers, a burning sensation lining his throat as he swallowed the viscous liquid. Whatever it was, the stuff was strong. Johnny made a face.

Mouth agape with disbelief, Scarlett brushed off the surprise. A wave was motioned towards the bartender once more. "Ugh, fine, bastard, that one's on me. Jack, fill me up with another-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're obviously unwell. You look like crap-"

"Shut. Up."

"My god, go take a good look of yourself in the mirror. You're sweating, you're heaving, and you're-"

"Why do you care? What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be goody-two-shoeing somewhere else right now?"

"Why the hell am _I_ here? Why the hell are _you_ here? I am acquainted with you well enough to know you take pride in your game. And with your current health, a night before the semis-"

"It's just a mild fever. Ain't life threatening yet-"

"Jesus Christ, Scarlett…!"

"I'm here to support Riley, alright? This singing thing means a lot to her and when she was pulled out…" Once again, the girl brought her hand towards her mouth. A breath was released before she continued. "-Performing for these people in Club-X will have to do. If she can't change the mind of the committee, she will have to settle for second place. Upsetting, but for now, it will be enough."

Johnny was silent. Robert often spoke of the hardships at Gen-X. Cohesion amongst the students was something the scholars all took pride in. "Hmph. That would explain why we're both here then."

The two locked eyes for a little too long.

"Aw jeez. After Rye's song, I'm taxi-ing you home."

"I can take care of myself-"

"Oh shut up. I just don't wanna hear any excuses when I pummel you to the floor in the arena tomorrow. Not another word."

Scarlett was getting too tired of objecting. Opening her mouth with some means of retaliation, the sudden dimming of the lights prevented her from further excursion.

Unaware of her own movements, the dark haired beauty discovered herself on her feet, arms unconsciously sliding up a toned back. Tension settled with the rhythmic beats as a slow tune calmed the teens into a swaying pair.

A deep voice continued scolding into her ear.

The atmosphere was soothing. Scarlett found herself nodding away in strong warm arms…

_…Johnny smelt nice…_

* * *

She looked especially beautiful tonight, the train of her long dress flowing behind her as she trotted bare feet across the metal plank. Fifteen feet above the audience, along the club's technical interior, the couples submitted to the music. 

_Forgive me, don't know where to start_

_I guess we've come to the serious part_

_I need to find out if there's a chance for us…_

_Don't give me that same old look, it won't win me over_

_Don't give me that same old speech; you don't have to speak at all_

He was far from the stage and wanted to get closer. Slipping pass the huddling teens, Kai discovered his palms sweaty. The song, it was telling a story. The lyrics, they were speaking directly to him…

_You can say you love me_

_That I'm your perfect crush_

_How it hurts to need some one that much_

_You can swear you mean it but that ain't good enough_

_Cause__ when a man loves a woman it's all in his touch…_

Familiar faces caught his attention.

Emmerich acknowledged the boy with a soundless nod, as if he too were in a lost for words to their current relationship. Years in the making, the Sitric captain held distinctive boundaries towards the Hiwatari heir, but now with the court case and both their fathers…

Vivinne brushed up beside the blue-haired boy but quickly adverted her gaze. Clipboard in hand and his stigmatic horned-rimmed glasses in place, Mr. Boris made his way into the club, escorted by the one and only Charlize.

Several students noticed the foreign adult and quickly broke free from their less than appropriate dancing stances. The man merely added notes to his collection of scribbles.

Looking up as if registering the music for the first time, Boris's brows suddenly furrowed. "This song…"

The music changed key, signaling the climax of the piece. Rye paced herself towards side stage, her hand resting on a long angled bar rooted to the club grounds. The spotlight traced her steps.

"This song, twenty years ago…"

Rye hit the high note, several heads breaking free from the hypnotic melody. Polite applause accredited her virtuosity.

"…Her mother, Raven sung this..." All eyes were now focused on the tailored man. "-She, she chose him over me. She told the whole world…" Boris's arms dropped to his side in painful recollection.

Slowly resting a hand towards the elder's shoulder, taking a glance at Kai before speaking, Viv let out a breath. "Sometimes sir...it's, it's just not meant to be. It's as hard to admit as it is to explain, but it is time to let go…"

The man stopped, concentrating on the speaker's manner. Was the kid right? Had he held a grudge? One 'till this day?

The song came to an end, Rye sliding down the banister to join her friends on stage. Removing his guitar, Tai cupped the girl's face before bringing her into a proud hug.

The scores were tallied up. Mr. Boris indifferently made his way upstage, a path distinctively clearing for him.

Mad howling from the onlookers. Kai saw Rye's face light up with cheer as a certificate was handed to her. For a second, though brief, the blue-haired boy felt apart of her life, he was sharing her victory. In World Tournament history, for the first time, two ranking titles were given in a vocal competition: Charlize winning by default, and Riley by expectation.

The moment had arrived, he knew it. He had to settle this once and for all.

Kai took a step towards the stage…

He ran a hand up her arm, the other brushing a strand of stray hair away from her face. Turning towards him with a smile, Rye leaned against his chest with a sense of resolution. Slowly, his hand made its way to the back of her neck, himself, taking a step back to admire the woman Rye had become.

They had lived together, grown together, learned together, shared together. Being there for each other through thick and thin, Tai felt he knew her better than he knew himself. He loved how every time Chloe and Ash argued, he and Rye would on cue, interrupt the two with the exact same phrase in hopes of mediation. And when the blondes jumped down their throats for intruding, he loved how Rye would scrunch up her nose and huff, waiting for an apology, and when none arrived, would stand and leave for the piano, spelling out her anger in a neatly sequenced code of notes…

A brotherly role, one she looked up to; that's what he had always been, but once, just once, for that was all he needed, Tai wished he could be seen as something more in her eyes…

The captain kissed her on the cheek, and when she didn't protest, slowly moved his face so that they were touching nose to nose. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and just as she was about to pull away, his arm wrapped around her tiny waist, closing the space between them.

Kai froze.

It couldn't be. This was not all happening...

A voice questioned those instinctively rash decisions, suppressed his first impulse to run. He needed to moderate his behavior, patience, needed to change his projectile range, perception. This time, he would wait for Rye's reaction before making his own.

The dark-haired girl pulled away, and from where he was standing, also noticed the equally inquisitive look on Tai's face.

He would never pressure her into anything. No matter how strongly his mind believed they should be together, his heart was willing to let her go for her happiness. As Rye began stepping back, eyes unwilling to look him in the face, Tai believed she had made it apparent, to him, and to the thousands of witnesses before them, this was unrequited love.

She looked up, hand tightening around his own, her face more confused then anything he had seen before. Taking a step towards him, she uncertainly wrapped her arms around him, her best friend. Breathing in his scent, she gave a laugh and slowly smiled. "Thank you, Tai…"

The pipes ruptured, the audience squealed. The club had never been this heated before.

Like crystal, no scenario could be made clearer.

As the water trickled into his hair down the side of his face, Kai silently made his way towards the exit…

* * *

Hope everyone followed the Scarlett and Johnny scene. Hehe, the two ended up dancing…aw. 

Wonder if Kai will end up following in Boris's footsteps…cough, cough…

(Don't kill me)

Please read and review!


	27. Beauty Is Only a Light Switch Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters, aside from those mentioned in chapter nineteen, belong to me.

Fine fine, no against-Kai-evilness in this chapter, lol.

A couple in this chappie is modeled after my two pals who shall remain nameless, cackle cackle cackle.

:) read my fic! Ep!

* * *

"" For speaking 

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where! 

**Chapter 27- ****Beauty Is Only a Light Switch Away**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"I don't think I understand." 

"And that's bad because…?"

Scarlett crossed her arms before leaning back against her seat. Unable to hold back the aggravated huff, her two friends muttered a few apologetic replies as the frightened waiter unloaded their desserts.

"He brought you home because he was genuinely worried-?"

"And then stayed with you the _whole_ night?" Rin's eyes flared with romantic esteem.

"There wasn't anything sweet or dreamy about what he did. You two are just totally twisting my words-!"

"Beauty_ is_ only a light switch away…"

"That's disgusting, Chloe-"

"You always made him out to be such a horrible person, Scarlett. One who couldn't find or maintain a conversation with a girl for that matter! Was that all a part of your manipulative plan? So you could hold him all for yourself-?"

The teased girl slammed her glass against the counter, instantly silencing the other two. She cleared her throat for emphasis before replying. "Johnny took me back to my hotel. I was sick. He brought me pills and a glass of water. I fell asleep. He gently pulled up my covers then patiently sat waiting for my fever to down before leaving at three. As for the soup and prepaid room service, it was probably just Maeve. You know how she is before games-"

"We were all waiting for you in the lobby for brunch. Remember our plans? Maeve was royally pissed when you didn't show." The Japanese girl turned to face Chloe. "The Tai and Riley thing really hit her hard."

"Guys, focus. Attention back on me."

"There's nothing more to say…"

"-If he loses his battle, it would be because of you!"

"You like him."

More than one pair of eyes gaped at the blonde.

"Look, I've known Johnny as long as I've known Ash. Though the redhead appears all macho and such with the added on reputation of his friends, honestly, he's a good guy. He's serious about his relationships…" Chloe took a sip of her water before staring her friend in the eye. "Can you tell me the same?"

Scarlett paused.

Rin smiled. "Love has made you wiser, Chloe." The smaller girl wrapped her friend in an adoring hug. "I almost miss your damnation towards mankind, slaughter and death to all, your witty comebacks against the lesser gender…"

"I wanted to kill the sexiest person alive, then I realized, ohyeah! Suicide's a crime." The girl wrote off the bill, grabbing her purse from her seat. "We better hurry. Ash and the others are meeting us at the stadium. Your battles start in a little over an hour."

The three stood to leave.

* * *

"Shhh! Just a little longer or they're going to hear us." Sincerity continued leaning against Tala in their slouched positions a booth over. She released her hand from the boy's mouth as her three friends passed. Tala turned to face her. 

"Ah! Did you hear them? They were talking about Johnny! Our Johnny! Our Johnny from Middleton. Johnny McGregor-!"

"Hush." Violet met turquoise as Sin clasped Tala's face with both her hands. "Relax. Deep breaths."

The boy did as he was told. "She," Tala breathed in, "likes him?" Exhale. "All those sinister acts," inhale, "were applications of affection?"

"Are you going to be alright, baby?" She brushed a strand of ruby hair away from his eyes, indisputable concern on her own.

Gathering himself, Tala slowly smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll be alright…" His palm overlapped hers, his other hand picking imaginary dust off her shoulders as he leaned forward…

Sincerity backed away. "Tala-"

The said boy rose his hands with repentant justification. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just, you're so kissable and I've kissed girls I don't even like before on first dates, I mean-!" The redhead took this as a signal to shift into the seat across from Sin, fingers laced on the table, head lowered with embarrassment and shame. "I know you want to wait. I respect that. I can do it."

Pushing their piece of cheesecake forward, Sin reached across the table to squeeze Tala's hand. He unwilling looked up. "I had a really nice time today. It was really nice of you to bring me here…"

For the first time, he felt the rush, the need to be with someone, and great, he screws up.

Slicing a piece of cheesecake with her fork, she brought it playfully to the boy's mouth. "How you got reservations or knew my favorite dish, I do not know, but-" She unexpectedly peaked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Tala rose a hand to touch the sacred blessing.

He was yanked to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asked as the two, hand in hand, left the café.

The beyblading analyst hopped onto the street before spinning to answer him "Your friends are gaming against us in an hour. You're obligated as moral support. I'll forgive you this time for cheering for the opposing team, especially when you know we're gonna troddle y'all!"

"Is that so…?" The boy mischievously jumped in front of her path, "Technically we're even then since I'm forgiving you for tomorrow when we kick your hineys!" Tala suddenly wrapped his arms around Sin, the girl squealing from the ticklish embrace. "Even?"

She tried to bat his hands away, "Never! We Gen-X students are elite and superior!" She gasped for air between syllables.

_"Are we even?"_

Pause. Uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, okay, we're even! You win!"

Shooting a V for victory stance, the teen did a quick happy dance before stopping with a few macho poses. Tala grabbed her hand and skipped up the block. "I probably look like a fool, but it's alright. I'm here with the prettiest, smartest, nicest, most perfect girl. I'm in too good of a mood to care!"

* * *

_.:Flashback:._

_"Marry you, Enrique? Yeah right. You're almost as pathetic as your friend Johnny over there-"_

_"Johnny boy.__ Virginity is not dignity; it's a lack of opportunity."_

_"-You know I'm selective like that. It's all about the rich and the beautiful. You would have both if you weren't such a loser."_

_"Shut up! Why do you care? What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be goody-two-shoeing somewhere else right now?"_

_.:End Flashback:._

"I always get what I want, Johnny. We will win this battle, just as we did last year-"

He watched her, twirling her hair with supremacy and assurance, arrogance swelled by the audience's cheering and her natural importance. A sneer escaped his lips as Salamalyon took another blow. Johnny was forced to steady himself.

Scarlett's eyes lit at his vulnerability.

"Men and their weaknesses. So easily detected. Ego, pride, their need for sexual pleasure…detestable really. How I loath your kind."

"Really? That's lovely and all cause the feeling's mutual. I absolutely despise you. Your materialistic nature, your inability to feel for others. You are aware of your assets and know exactly how to use'em. Disgusting. I hate you."

The words hit her a little harder than he expected. A reaction? It was brief, but…did she looked _hurt_?

This was his only chance. "Salamalyon, attack with-"

A catabolic collision engulfed the stadium.

"Ohmygod. Scarlett!"

"It's alright, Rin. We won our battle. It's _1:1…?_"

"This had never happened before. Not during semis-!"

"The headmasters will not be pleased." Uncrossing her arms, Maeve rose to her feet. "We will win. I will make sure of that. Gen-X never double teams for tournaments. I will not give them a reason to retract the exception. " The captain nodded towards their fallen blader. The Asian beauty's finger's clawed into the furbished wood, her breaths seemingly steady. "Retrieve Scarlett. She has never lost before. She's shaken."

"Maeve." Sasha placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, their other team-mate rushing to their friend's aid. "You and I are like sisters, I know you will win this battle. The work and effort you put into the game is immensely incomparable. You're strong, we all know that, it's just…" She tried not to look away from the captain's hard stare. "It's just…your anger. I mean, these are just the Majestics. The finals against Tai's team. That's the real battle…"

_Tai…_

Riley.

"Hmph." Maeve shrugged off her friend's touch. The crowd went wild as she stepped towards the stage. "Fine. Holler when Robert starts bleeding…"

* * *

"I'll come with you in three days when the reports are due. Don't overwork yourself Rye. Your health is the most important thing." 

Looking down at the girl with a warm smile, Tai took a hold of her hand before sticking his other into his pocket. The two silently waited for the light to turn green.

She didn't feel comfortable telling the doctor about the weird 'hand spasms' as she called them, she had been having lately, especially with Tai around. The boy always worried more about her and the other two blondes than he did about himself. It was a role he adapted being the oldest of the Haven crew.

The first notable contraction she had had to be during Gen-X training, their all for all battle against nature. She woke up in Tai's arms, but the boy probably didn't notice her distress then. He was a good captain, cared for all their teammates equally. The training itself was meant to push them all to their limit. Then again, what about that time before Scarlett's battle, when all the gals were hanging in her suite. The sudden pins and needles feeling, her muscles cramping…Time seemed to have stopped as that glass unconsciously slipped from her grasp, shattering against the marble tiles in specks and pieces…

"Hey, you there?" Tai laughed at her spacey expression.

"Huh? Yeah, of course. You don't think Maeve and the others will be mad at us for missing their battle right?"

"Nah, of course not, I called Chloe to tell'em and apologize. We'll be at the victory dinner anyways. If for some reason they are angry, I'll take the blame, I dragged you here. We've gotta be at our best for our game tomorrow. Those Middleton boys aren't too bad. Expected that much from Robert and Co. but Ray's team, wow, first year too…"

"Yeah…" She came to a stop as they reached the pavement on the other side. She turned to face her best friend.

_…We're best friends but can we be more…?_

"Tai-"

"Hey, isn't that your friend Tala with Sin…?"

Looking over her shoulder in the indicated direction, her eyes widen with cheer as the redhead flashed ridiculous poses alongside his staggered attempts of skipping.

The dark-haired boy chuckled, those pearly white teeth mimicking the sparkle in his eyes. "You were saying?"

Hesitation.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on bra! La-la, how life goes on!_

God, I love the Beatles.

Hehe. Took twenty-seven chapters to incorporate Riley's "character flaw." What could it be?

Please read and review!


	28. We're Even

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters, aside from those mentioned in chapter nineteen, belong to me.

* * *

"" For speaking 

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where! 

**Chapter 28- ****We're Even**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

"Whoa, guys! What is this? The couples' brunch?" Hand in hand, Tala and Sincerity slipped into their seats. Taking his girlfriend's purse, the redhead slowly brushed a strand of stray hair from her eyes before resting an arm around her shoulder. He drew the girl closer. Sin turned to smile at her boyfriend before resting a delicate hand on his chest, planting a small kiss on the side of his cheek. 

Johnny turned to eye his counterpart.

Scarlett flipped a page of her menu. "Don't even think about it."

The boy crossed his arms in response. "Suddenly we're on Asian first base."

"Still trying to make eye contact eh?" Ash walked over and placed the glasses on the table before filling them up with ice water. Leaning over to wipe his hands on his apron, Chloe met him with a kiss. They broke apart.

"Do you need anything, baby?"

"Lemon for my water?"

"One step ahead of you, babe."

"I feel like having-"

"Medium rare? I'm personally tending to it."

Pausing in thought, the blonde finally smiled. "You know what? I think we should stay in tonight. I'll cook."

Ash raised a curious yet tempted brow. "But honey, you've only stepped foot into the kitchen that once to turn off the juicer-"

"For you, I'll learn." The words were drawn out slowly, Chloe's arms wrapped around the boy's neck affectionately. Ash's eyes sparkled with life before politely excusing himself from the table.

There was silence at the table as Chloe leaned back in her seat, uncrossing then crossing her legs with a coy yet triumphant smirk. "Ladies, if you can get them to laugh with you, they like you more, making them more prone to your ideas…"

"Beautiful."

"Ingenious."

"How do you come up with these things?"

"Damn, woman!"

"Laughter and humor. Life is God's joke on us and it's our mission to figure out what's the punch line." The Asian rolled her eyes at a certain boy's direction. "Fate, such a cruel form of amusement…"

"Hah. Very funny. Such a bitter woman after I-"

"We still advanced-"

"Thanks to Maeve."

"Watch your tone, McGregor."

"You know you love me."

Johnny never knew a menu could hit someone so flat in the chest.

"My Tala has to be the funniest person I've ever meet." The two nuzzled noses.

There was a groan.

The said boy shrugged sheepishly. "You know what they say, what doesn't kill ya, only makes you funnier."

Sin tugged playfullyon his collar, looking deep in those eyes. "A smile is the curve that sets everything straight…" She recited the line flawlessly.

Tala tilted his head before beaming. "Exactly..."

* * *

"Damn it! I've never seen such teamwork before. No wonder Tai and Rye aren't gaming doubles, Chloe and Ash had been their secret weapon all along!" 

"They did grow up together…"

"-Stop scratching Robert, or your wounds will never heal."

The said boy lowered his hand from his bandaged head, forcing down a sigh.

"Don't look so depressed dude. Just think of it as charity work. You got Mari off Ray's case for a day." Tyson grinned pleasingly to himself.

"Guys, stop with the bickering already. This is serious." Kenny nervously adjusted his glasses before returning to his laptop. "We need Kai's team to advance into the finals. If they beat the Azn4 in the championships, we're guaranteed placement for next year's tournament, full bursary people! Middleton needs it."

"What would be a smart move then?"

"I don't know right now, Tyson. Since recordings of the games are limited to committee eyes only, we must assume the worst. We don't know the extent of Tai and Rye as solo players…but, hey, wait, Rob, your team has seen them battle before, any advice?"

The boy unconsciously touched his bandages. "You saw how strong Maeve was and she didn't make Gen-X's first cuts. Don't underestimate our two friends."

"Look, Kai has stepped up onto the stadium."

"Good move."

Kenny nodded frantically, before wiping his sweat.

* * *

He tore from his stare. To assume the best would be to say they were even, but that was obviously being proven false. What made it more intimidating were his opponent's eyes, those grey orbs dissecting him with his mind, as if questioning what kept him standing… 

Dranzer launched another attack.

X-1 toppled, but eased back into its original position.

What kind of battle was this? Why didn't he just end it when he had the chance?

The cheering of the crowd suddenly swarmed into his mind. He wanted to shut it out, just one more second of peace to find that perfect opening…

On the sidelines, Rye swallowed the realization. 'Keep your eyes open, Kai…'

It was over. The audience roared with excitement as the two teams stepped up onto the stage to exchange shakes, a sign of sportsmanship.

"Good game." Tai extended a hand, narrowing his eyes for flavor.

The blue-haired boy accepted the hand with grace.

_…_

_Was this guy expecting a tantrum or something?_

The older boy nodded, reluctant of showing any sign of emotion at first. Finally, he forced a smiled. "I guess we're somewhat even then."

"I'm sorry…?" This guy was a definite fear factor.

Stepping to the side to acknowledge the others, a figure stepped forward into her captain's place. She extended a hand. "You did good."

_What is wrong with me? My emotions are whack._ "Just good…?" _Idiot! Is it really smart to flirt with __Rye__ a foot away from-_

She embraced him to her arms. Kai found his body responding.

"Maybe you did a little better than good. We're here together aren't we?"

_Here together at the tournament? Here together at the finals?_ The blue-haired boy rose a brow. "Are you trying to imply…"

"When did you change into that shirt, Chloe? It will do you justice if you refrain from hugging the opposing team and stick to the traditional handshake."

"Excuse me, Ash? Who put you in charge of my body-?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"That's it. Dinner's off!"

"I know your tricks. There was never a dinner to begin with."

"Arg-_ugh_!"

Rye made a face at the scene, shaking her head with disappointment.

"No, I've seen worse…"

The girl poked a finger into Kai's shoulder. "Hey, I don't wanna hear anything about your ex today."

"Just kidding!"

* * *

Yay! I short chapter to lead into the final post. Get ready for the last chapter cause I'm ending it with a bang!- Euphrosyne-style! 

Evil meter: Level two (LOL)

Suggestions for future creations, sequels, new fics, are welcome.

Please read and review!


	29. That’s a Wrap

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters, aside from those mentioned in chapter nineteen, belong to me.

Can't believe this is the final installment already. I love you people all so much! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews.

On with the last chappie!

* * *

"" For speaking 

'' For thinking

_Italics _just for the fun of it!

* * *

She's Going Where! 

**Chapter 29- That's a Wrap**

Written by Euphrosyne

* * *

She slowly trailed behind him, studying the boy carefully as he swiftly balanced the cell between his shoulder and ear, fingers jolting mad notes into his PDA, a manila colored folder tucked securely beneath his arm. 

Maeve kept a few short strides behind the male as they paced down the grand staircase of the Haven. They had recently flew back from the World's just two days ago, yet already, Tai was back to work; the old routine, the hectic life at Gen-X and his full time job at pop's company.

The boy hung up the cell, making the necessary changes to his schedule on the small handheld device. He ran his fingers through his hair, ever so carefully shifting his weight to the other foot before reaching the main floor.

Opening the folder one last time, Tai skimmed the documents before sighing.

"If you have things to do, we can put off dinner 'till another day."

The boy lightened at the suggestion but then shook his head. "No, no, I promised to take you out and I will. Besides, you've already made reservations, and it's not everyday you beat one of my bladers."

It had been a close battle, but Maeve had ended Riley's winning streak. Luckily for her, her teammates stole the other two games, taking the championship title once again. Nonetheless, it was a start. Maeve had trained years for that game and it had paid off. The Asian girl gave a small inward smiled.

"-But maybe we can work out a compromise. Our reservations are for seven, right? Think you can tweak a few strings? I want to drop off Riley's registration forms for the new year before anything else."

"The deadline isn't 'till another week-"

"Maeve, you were never one to leave things till the last minute. You know where I'm coming from. This is important."

His tone was sharper than intended. She dared to make the next suggestion. "Maybe you can leave it with Ash and Chloe…"

"It's our last year at Gen-X next year, you, me, Ash, Chloe, and Tash. I've always been responsible for Riley's paperwork, it's like tradition!"

Swallowing her disappointment, the girl forced a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. I understand."

Adjusting his tie as he buttoned his suit, Tai squeezed her arm before smiling. "Thanks a lot, Maeve. You go on ahead, I'll meet you at the restaurant. You've got great taste, you go on and order. I trust you."

She gave another misleading grin, but with a wink, the boy was already out the door.

* * *

Strolling past the nurses pushing the elders in their wheelchairs, an old woman smiled at the couple as Kai drew Riley towards him, taking in the long awaited scent of her hair before kissing her softly on the forehead. 

"I had a great time today, Kai. Thank you." Their joined hands waved back and forth with each step.

There was a rustling sound as Kai reached into his pocket. "I've got something for you." He handed her a velvety box.

Laughing as she realized what it was, the girl held the gift against the light, gems sparkling before her eyes. Dangling in the breeze like chimes, the little chess piece-shaped charm smiled towards the setting rays.

"You kept it! A little confident there, aren't you?"

Kai slyly shrugged before closing the bracelet around Rye's wrist.

"I added this piece here, just the other day." He pointed at a trophy shaped charm with a ruby colored stone "You don't have to be a winner for me to be your number one fan. I'm envied by all men cause I've stolen the heart of a champion."

Rye laughed, placing a hand on Kai's cheek before bringing her face towards his in a kiss.

He smiled before breaking away, the eyes of many patients drawn towards their direction by their public display of affection. "It's just like the olden days. Remember our Christmas experience at the senior's home?" She giggled as he walked her to the hospital doors. "Sure you don't want me to go in with'cha? Cause I've got time to spare."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm just here to pick up the medical reports they transferred over from the World Tournaments. Rough training equals overworked muscles. It's nothing. Besides, isn't it mother's night for you?"

"We're staying in the condo just ten steps away. Mum can live off the happiness of us getting together for another few hours. The woman was ecstatic!"

"Very funny. Go on ahead. I'll be alright. You're gonna be late." She waved him off, the automatic doors swooshing open as she stepped into the busy medical building.

Strong hands swung her around, snaking around her waist, bringing her into a passionate kiss. Face flushed with embarrassment, Rye opened her eyes to meet two mahogany ones.

"Just needed one last kiss before I left."

Kai's quick footsteps were the only sounds she heard as she stood speechlessly in the white hallway. With doctors and other health assistants swarming around, once in a while, one would chuck her an odd stare before continuing on their merry way.

Dreamingly, Rye sighed.

* * *

"Mr. Hiwatari. There is a call for you on line one. The man claims it is urgent." 

"Name?"

"He would not say, sir."

Checking his watch, Voltaire gave an irritated huff before prompting the buzzer. "This better be good." He lifted the receiver to his ear.

The man addressed him warmly and formally.

A proposition.

Sneering, Voltaire fought the urge to hang up right there and then. Even with a few family mishaps and a failed project or two, he was still a top notch business man with less than enough times. Simpletons called for money day and night, a clear sign he was still in the running. This however, did not mean he had to enjoy the attention.

He decided to interrupt.

A quick save. This man had expected the elder to refuse. He now caught his attention.

Voltaire cleared his throat. "I believe you are getting ahead of yourself. Kim's daughter? You are of no calibre to be playing with these bounds."

The man on the other line rattled something about risks and success in the business world.

"She is by no means the weakest link. I have seen her battle. Her team is amazing! Ranked second in the-" The man paused, ears trained intently on the receiver. Brows furrowed and unpleased, Voltaire began searching his desk for a "leather-bound folder."

He found it; the document had been hidden under more recent ones. Curiously, he tore the envelope, absorbing the first few pages before continuing.

"I was not aware of this."

Interested, there was chatter about the illegitimate child and her adoption papers. She was not pure blood.

"Even if you do manage to convince her into your team, you are still missing a final player…"

Soft cackling.

_"If she agrees, Mr. Hiwatari, sir, I am positive Sasha will follow…"_

* * *

"Thank you, Miss Lovett, for coming on such short notice." The doctor glanced up to acknowledge the girl before returning her eyes on the medical papers. Nodding towards the seat in front on her, she encouraged the girl to sit. 

Placing her bag on her lap, Rye tugged on the fabric of her skirt before nervously forcing a smile.

"I see you decided against bringing a family member here with you today." Dr. Lowins's eyes remained on the papers, flipping the pages every so often as she ran a pen down charted columns and rows.

"Yes. I wanted to see the results for myself before pulling mum and dad out of work."

"You could have brought Tai. He's of age."

"I thank you for your consideration, Dr. Lowins, but I think I'm alright. The results?"

Leaning forward as she crossed her hands on the desk, the middle-aged woman furrowed her brows before looking ever so firmly into the child's eyes. "Raven or James will have to sign these forms before we can have the head go with any and all treatments. This is not the time to play strong, Riley." She had known the girl since birth.

Tension ran through the fabric as Rye twisted the helm of her skirt through her fingers. She remained silent.

Giving up, the woman leaned back. "When was the first time you started having these seizures?"

Rye recalled the training session at the Worlds, that time on the mountain with the snow. "It was some sort of convulsion, a violent, uncontrollable contraction I felt in these groups of muscles over here." Then there was that time in the hotel suite when she and the girls were making breakfast. "I had dropped a glass, an overall subtle accident that thankfully went unnoticed. A brief 'loss of contact,'" she repeated the last part more for herself than for Dr. Lowins. "It was a rather normal drift into dream mode, like switching off the mind to relieve fatigue."

"Do you get any warnings? Any symptoms after an attack like numbness or weakness?"

The girl shook her head, then changed her mind.

Finalizing the documents, Dr. Lowins delivered the results as calmly as possible. "Riley, from these results and what you just told me, it seems you have developed a form of epilepsy." She gave the girl a few moments before continuing. "Epilepsy is a neurological condition triggered by stress, hormones, or even light patterns for those who are photosensitive. You don't drink and are overall healthy and free of illnesses. Do you recollect any of these incidences within your family? It could be genetic."

Turning her head to the side, Rye wiped a stray tear with the back of her hand. "I'm not sure."

"One in every a hundred and thirty people have epilepsy and many of those who developed it before the age of twenty will "grow out of it" in adult life…"

She didn't want her pity. "Which type of epilepsy do I have?" She could not find the strength to look up.

"You have atonic or akinetic seizure attacks- sudden loss of muscle control- and myoclonic seizures or jerks combined with absence- momentary unconsciousness, unawareness to what is happening, much like daydreaming."

Short breaths answered the silence before Rye asked the next question. "And the treatment?"

"The doctors will introduce the drugs we find best to control these seizures. Trial and errors at first, but during this time you will have to have regular checkups for the doctors to take blood samples in checking the levels of the drug in your system. We will begin with low doses with few side effects-"

"Side affects?"

"Short-terms effects may include drowsiness and or wooziness. Long-term effects may affect memory and concentration, cause swollen gums, acne, and weight gain…"

The woman paused at the tread of soft sobbing. Rye sat with her face in her hands.

It pained her to see the child like this.

"…I'll give you a moment."

* * *

… 

(Runs, dodges, avoids!) Heh…um, here's Riley's character flaw! I threw hints all over the place (refer to the first chunks of Chapter 21 and 24 to refresh yourselves) to lead up to this final bang, so I hope all you readers who found Rye a little perfect are now somewhat satisfied, lol.

As for that second last bit with Voltaire and the mysterious caller, any guesses on who/what the heck they were talking about? (Hint: Refer to chunk two of Chapter 22)

I know, I know, I ended the fic with a _little_ cliffie, but all the characters were developed to end this way. This is what I call a _potential _sequel! (Grinningly nods)

This story has been an amazing journey and it's all because of your support. With a million OCs, a twisted writing style, and a few mild cases of author-disappearance, really were all your reviews that kept me going. Your reviews were (and will forever remain) extremely rewarding to a writer and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Cookies for all!

A few of you have asked me whether I'm planning to do a sequel, and the answer is, currently?-No. With the (um) 'closure' of this fic, I hope to open the doors to my new one. Hehe, number three's fun too. Here's the summary, tell me what'cha think.

* * *

Euphrosyne's Fic III

**.:Bastard ****Academy:.**

Summary- The world's most eligible bachelor, the city's perfect man, the school's irresistible charmer. Three guys, three classes, one school, one girl. Who will settle for second best?

* * *

Delicious evilness for everyone! Love to hear your thoughts on everything! Please read and review! Whoot! Yeah! 


End file.
